


Ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fuku

by ShiroNoShiro



Series: New Chance [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura Bashing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNoShiro/pseuds/ShiroNoShiro
Summary: (alter Name: Abgebrochene Version New Chance)(明日は明日の風が吹く。Ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fuku.Morgen bläst ein anderer Wind./Morgen ist ein anderer Tag.)Naruto reist ungewollt, 18 Jahre in die Vergangenheit  und muss alles nochmals erleben, wird es unser Chaos Ninja #1 gelingen das scheinbar Unaufhaltbare zu verändern oder wird er daran scheitern?





	1. Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, ja mir ist es bewusst, das es schon ein paar Jährchen her ist und ich entschuldige mich nicht, nicht dafür, das nichts Hochgeladen wurde, doch die letzten Jahre ist sehr viel Extremes passiert, was mich auch als Mensch geprägt hat, ich habe die Geschichte schon auf Fanfiction.net und AO3 hochgeladen, meine alten Geschichten, werden nicht mehr aktualisiert, wer sie haben möchte, kann mir eine PN schreiben, wenn jemand die Geschichte ändern möchte.  
> Ich habe immer noch keine Beta und leide auch immer noch unter Legasthenie. Dennoch hoffe ich, das ihr Spass dran habt, diese Geschichte zu lesen.  
> Ps: Hier noch mein A03 und FF.Net Link https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319338 hat einfach noch bilder + Charakterbeschreibungen dabei.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5639350/  
> Wehms nicht passt, kann die Seite verlassen, es haltet euch niemanden auf! Kritiken und Kommis, so wie Kudos sind gewünscht.  
> PPS: Das ist meine vierte Überarbeitung, für alle Kapitel, weswegen seid März, nichts hochgeladen wurde. Da ich einfach nicht, zufrieden war.(❁°͈▵°͈)  
> Viel Spass!o(*≧□≦)o

Schmerzen.....

  
Ein allumfassender Schmerz, breitet sich in meinem Körper aus, als ich aus meiner Ohnmacht erwache.

  
Wieso sind es immer wieder schmerzen, wenn ich aus einer solchen Ohnmacht aufwache?

  
Aber dieser schmerz....es fühlt sich an.....als hätte ich etwas Wichtiges verloren.....

  
..... Wieso, tut mir nur alles so weh?....

....

.........Wo bin ich, überhaupt?....

............Wo sind die Kinder?

.....Wurden....wurden...wir etwa....angegriffen?

 

_Wieso liege ich überhaupt auf dem Boden?_

 

 

Durch einen heftigen Windstoss, der mich erschaudern lies, wird mir erst richtig klar. Dass meine Kleidung, an mehreren stellen, zerrissen ist.

Von meiner Orangen Jacke war gerade mal noch die Hälfte auf meiner linken Seite übrig und anscheinend sickerte Blut aus unzähligen wunden, von wo kamen die?

Wieso liege ich überhaupt unter einem Haufen Schutt, habe ich, schon wieder Sakura-Chan verärgert?  
Meine Augen, sind leicht trübe, dennoch erkenne ich, dass sich der Himmel, über mir von tief schwarzen Wolken bedeckt ist.

Was meine Umgebung in eine düstere und trostlose Szene verwandelte, naja wenn ich es genauer bedenke, kann dieser Ort nur als Trostlos und verfallen, erachtet werden.

 

_Ist das...etwa Uzushio?_

 

Nein, nein, nein....überall lagen vereinzelt Stücke von Gebäuden, für einen Moment hole ich tief Luft, meine Lungen schmerzen beim Einatmen, wenn ich mich nicht ihre ist meine, zweite Rippe links, angebrochen und die erste rechts durchgebrochen und hatte beinahe meinen Lungenflügel durchgebrochen, was garantiert zu einem Lungenkollaps geführt hätte, denn Kurama wahrscheinlich nicht hätte heilen können.  
Bin ich froh, dass das Medikament nicht mehr wirkt, oder ich wäre jetzt schon tot, abrupt öffnen sich meine Augen vor Schreck, wann habe ich sie überhaupt geschlossen?

Mein ganzer Körper versteift, sich augenblicklich.

 

_Das vor mir ist nicht Uzushio, es....es ist Konoha, mein geliebtes Dorf, was ich zu schützen schwor._

 

Mein Kopf...es dreht sich alles....wieso kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern?  
Meine Hände schossen in mein Haar und drückten fest gegen meine Kopfhaut, um den Schmerz zu beruhigen, der sich in meinem Kopf zu bilden begann.  
Sanft Tropfte der Regen auf meinen Körper. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, da ich für einen Moment denken konnte, das der Himmel mit mir um meinen Verlust trauerte.

  
_Warte...was habe ich verloren?_   
_Denk nach, Naruto! Nein...warte...._

 

Spreche ich zu mir selbst und hoffte innig auf eine Antwort.

 

__

_/Kurama?!/_

**_//Also bist du, wieder ansprechbar Kit?"//_ **

_/Kurama was ist los, was ist passiert? /_

**_//Kit....wir....wir wurden angegriffen....//_ **

_/Warte....WAS?! Kurama wo sind die Kinder, wo ist Hinata,....Sasuke?/_

 

 

  
Mit einem schmerzhaften zischen schlug ich meine Hände auf meine zerschundenen Knie und erhob mich vom Boden um mich umzuschauen, ausser des Regens, der angefangen hat.

  
Ist neben dem lauten Donnern, nichts zu Hören.  
Aber was zu sehen ist, wird mich wohl für immer Verfolgen, für einen Moment wünsche ich mir, das dies ein wirklich böser Traum ist, doch als ich mich durch die Strassen entlang schleppend zog, da mein Bein, gebrochen schien, um zu meinem Haus zu gelangen, wurde mir immer klarer, dass dies kein Traum sein konnte.

  
Dafür, sind meine Sinne zu geschärft und ich spüre, nicht wie sonst, in meinem Unterbewusstsein, Boruto, Himawari und Hinata's Chakra, in meiner Nähe.

  
Als ich hinter, einen grossen Trümmerhaufen, hervor humple, wird mir der Boden unter meinen Füssen weggerissen und ich falle hart auf denn Boden, purer Horror breitet sich in mir aus, durch den Anblick vor mir.

 

_Was ist hier passiert?_

 

_Mein Zuhause...es...es liegt in Trümmern...nichts stand mehr._

 

Ich holte tief Luft "HIMAWARI!!!BORUTO!!!HINATA?!?! WO SEID IHR?!" schrie ich gegen den heftigen Wind.

  
Überall ist Blut, der sich durch den Regen, abgewaschen wurde.

  
Jeder Trümmerhaufen wurde von mir gewaltsam, angehoben um zu sehen, ob meine Familie irgendwo darunter lag.....doch da war nichts und so stieg Hoffnung in mir auf, das sie noch am Leben sind.

  
Unter einem Stück, einer Matratze, lag Himawari's Stoffhase, meine Hände, hörten nicht auf zu Zittern, als ich denn Hasen aufhob und in an meine Brust drücke.

  
Stille Tränen, versuchen über meine Wangen zu rinnen, wurden aber durch den Regen, wie alles andere weg gewaschen.

__

_Bitte, seid in Ordnung, Kami-Sama bitte....beschütze meine Familie, da sie Lebendig und gesund sind._

_Für einen Moment, blende ich alles aus, um die mir so vertrauten Chakrasignaturen zu finden.....doch da war nichts, das Dorf..._

  
_....Es..es...ist...Tod..._

_....._

_Konoha ist gefallen._

_Nichts Lebendiges ist mehr hier._

_Verloren blickte ich, auf das einstige Konohagakure._

_Wie kann das sein?_

 

In Panik renne ich durch das gesamte Dorf, dicke Tränen, begannen sich in meinen Augen wieder zu bilden, meine Sicht verschwand immer wieder, bis ich stolpere, verwirrt schaute ich zurück auf das, was mich zum Stolpern brachte.

"Nein!„ sind meine, gehauchten Worte.

  
Meine Beine brachen nochmals unter mein Gewicht zusammen, ungläubig krabbele ich dort hin, worüber ich gerade gestolpert bin.

  
"S...Sa...Sasuke? Hey Teme....komm schon....genug toter Mann gespielt."

Ich rüttle ihn, gab Ohrfeigen und als letzte Verzweiflungstat Küsse ich ihn, seine Lippen....sie sind kalt, so unglaublich kalt.

Das würde ihm garantiert nicht gefallen und er würde mir jeden Moment eine Kopfnuss verpassen und mich dann mit seinem Sharingan nieder Starren, mit seiner Hand in seiner Hüfte und grimmig dreinblickend, würde er sagen, dass nur ich so etwas Dummes tun könne! Ich würde mir verlegend lachend denn Hals kratzen mich entschuldigen und wir würden beide zu lachen beginnen.

Da so etwas Idiotische nur mir in Panik einfallen würde.

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und die Minuten die verstrichen, begannen sich anzufühlen, als wären sie Stunden.

Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht, sein Körper war kalt. Seine Lippen waren spröde, ich lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, um sein Herzschlag zu hören.  
Sein Körper ist voller Blut, meine Haarspitzen färbten sich in seinem Blut wohl rot.

Wenn es sein Blut ist.

Angespannt versuche ich das Doki, Doki seines Herzens zu hören.

Wieso höre ich nichts?

Eine alles verschlingende Verzweiflung, breitet sich in meinem Körper aus.

Ich begann wie wild mit der Reanimation "Komm schon Bastard....las mich nicht ALLEIN!!!" doch irgendwann hatte, auch meine Kraft ein ende und ich brach zusammen, voller angst klammere ich mich an seine Weste.

Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass wir zusammen sterben würden!

"...B...Bitte,..S...Sasuke..." meine Stimme versagte mir, die endgültige Wahrheit ist, nun zu mir gekommen, Sasuke spielt keine, solche streiche, er.....er......mein bester Freund...mein Bruder...ist Tod.

Wie betäubt starre ich auf sein Gesicht, es sah überhaupt nicht friedlich aus, wer....wer hat es gewagt in zu ermorden?

 

**_//Kit....ich..//_ **

  
Kurama verstummte, doch ich wusste, was er mir sagen wollte, wenn Sasuke gestorben ist, so war auch der Rest des Dorfes nicht mehr am Leben.

 

_Sakura_

  
_"Naruto-Aho! Es ist schon spät, geh nach Hause!„_

Sie lächelt, ihr Gesicht strahlte nur so vor lauter Glück und ihr Bauch ist Rund, sie ist im achten Monat schwanger.

  
_Sarada_

  
_ "Hokage-Sama.....Oh em, ich meine Onkel Naruto. Mama meinte ich solle dir sagen, das ihr Heute bei uns eingeladen sind.„ _

Immer so förmlich die Kleine, Itachi-San hätte sie bestimmt gemocht.

 

  
_Konohamaru_

  
_"Verdammt! Naru-Nii? War ich etwa auch so anstrengend wie dein Balg in dem Alter!?„_

Er sah Müde aus, seine Kleidung zeigte, spuren von Brandlöchern und in seinem Gesicht war Farbe, hat Boruto ihm schon wieder einen Streich gespielt?

 

  
_Kakashi-Sensei_

  
_"Ara? Hallo Naruto, wie geht es Hinata und Bortuo? Was ich hier mache? In Erinnerungen schwelgen, weist du das ist der Baum, unter dem dein Vater, Kushina-Nee-San einen Antrag machte, sie hatte im zuerst mit einem Picknickkorb K.O geschlagen, bevor sie überhaupt ^JA^ sagte.„_

Ich starre, meinen alten Sensei an, es sind drei Wochen vergangen seit er das Hokageamt niedergelegt hat. Meine Mutter war wirklich so brutal? Mein ganzer Körper zittert, als ich mir ein Lachen verkniff und versuchte Mitleid mit Otousan zu haben.

 

 

_'Ruka-Nii_

_ "Ah, Naruto da bist du! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht, komm kleiner, gehen wir Ramen essen, was du bringst nichts runter? Haha wieso denn dass? WAS du und Hinata habt ein Date? Glückwunsch Otouto!„  _

  
Fröhlich lachend klopf mir Ruka auf mein Rücken, bevor er mir eine Predigt hält, wie ich eine Frau wie Hina-Chan zu behandeln habe.

  
_Himawari_

  
_"Uwa! Otouchan Schau mal wie viele Sonnenblumen das sind! Ich werde ganz viele Sträusse machen! Für wenn? Für alle, für dich, für Mama, für Onkel Neji, für Opa„_

  
Meine kleine Sonnenblume, strahlt als ihr ein Schmetterling, auf ihren ersten Strauss sitzt, sie hatte mich dazu verdonnert, die Sträusse hübsch zusammenzubinden, ich zwacke etwas von meinen Naturchakra ab und giesse es in die Blumen, so würden sie länger halten.

  
_Boruto_

  
_ "Tousan, danke für die leckere Schüssel Ramen, sie sind so unglaublich lecker! Können wir Morgen nochmals herkommen? Ah was Mama kommt Morgen mit Himawari nach Hause?" _

  
Seine kleinen Hände, hielten stolz seine Stäbchen, die mit kleinen Wirbeln versehen sind, sein lächeln ist genauso strahlend wie, meines als ich zum ersten Mal Ramen bei Ichiraku-San essen durfte.

  
_Sasuke_

  
_ "Hn pass doch auf! Auch wenn du jetzt Kage bist, bleibst du ein Dobe! Vergiss nicht, das ich immer Hinter dir bin und dein Rücken habe, Urustonkatchi!„ _

  
Er legt mir, freundschaftlich seinen Arm um meine Schulter, ich neige meinen Kopf zu ihm und grinse ihn an, er lächelt, diese unglaublich kleine Lächeln, das andere wohl als Schmunzeln bezeichnen würden. Aber es ist Sasuke's Art zu lächeln, wenn er glücklich ist.

 

"WIESO?!?!?„ 

Ich schlage meine Faust auf den eh schon bröckeligen Boden.

"W..wieso?„ flüstere ich mir selbst zu.

"Wie, wie konnte das alles nur geschehen?„ Hauche ich mit erstickter Stimme, als in mir noch mehr Tränen aufkamen, ich habe schon wieder alles auf einmal Verloren, aber wieso kann ich keine Trauer für Hinata aufbringen?

  
Als der Donner hinter mir einschlug, wurde dabei Sasuke Gesicht erhehlte, traf mich der schlag, SIE kam, mit Hinatas Hilfe hier her, die die ganze Zeit eine Spionin war, sie hatte schon immer mit Zetsu und Kaguya gearbeitet, auch wenn eher ungewollt hatte die Frau, die zu meinem Leben dazugekommen ist nun Selbiges beendet.  
Sie hatte nur darauf gewartet, nach Kaguyas vorläufiger Versiegelung, nur gewartet bis der entscheidende Tag kam, der nun gekommen ist.

Dieser Tag, der 10.Oktober, heute an meinem 31.st Geburtstag.

Ein holes lachen, ist zu hören.

_Wieso nur immer ich?_

Konnte es stimmen, was Neji damals zu mir sagte, über jedermanns Schicksal und dass dies nicht geändert werden konnte? Mir war wohl niemals, eine glückliches Leben oder eine Familie vorher bestimmt, wahrscheinlich lag das daran das ich auch in den vergangenen Leben kein glückliches Leben erleben durfte, immer wieder wurden Indra und Ashura, Hashirama und Madara und Sasuke und ich getrennt.

Eine leichte Wärme breitet sich in mir aus, als ein vertrautes Chakra sich um mich legte um eine Umarmung nachzuahmen. Kurz konnte ich vor meinen Augen ein lächelndes Gesicht sehen.

_Sasukes Chakra..._

  
_Das letzte was mir, von ihm geblieben ist...._

"WIESO? HABE ICH NICHT GENUG GETAN? HABE ICH NICHT SCHON GENUG GELITTEN!?!?!?" mein Hals stach, als ich meiner Wut Luft verschaffte.

**_//Kit...//_ **

Ertönte Kurama stimme, meine Welt wurde für einen Moment schwarz, bevor ich wieder sehen konnte, er hatte mich in seinen Raum gebracht, wo nicht nur der grosse Pelz-Ball drin war, sondern auch die anderen Bijuu auf mich warteten. Kurz sah ich mich um, meine Innenwelt war schon lange nicht mehr ein Abwasserkanal.

  
Sondern ein Hain mit einem grossen Baum mit einer alten Schaukel, wie die der Akademie. Neben der Schaukel, ist eine kleiner See an der Seite, des alten Baumes, der nur so Grün und lebendig erstrahlt.

  
Ich kratze Matatabi unter seinem Kinn, Shukaku hatte sich an Kurama gekuschelt, Gyuuki war neben Chomei und die anderen hatten sich fest an mich gepresst.  
Wir trösteten uns gegenseitig in dieser unmöglichen Zeit. Für einen kleinen Moment durfte ich vergessen, das mir schon wieder meine Familie genommen wurde, die Kraft, die ich durch den zusammen halt meine geliebten Freunde fühlte, war unermesslich.

  
Sie alle blickten auf mich und ich konnte spüren, wie sie dachten, dass sie nicht schon wieder ihren Bruder im Stich lassen würden. Die neun Geschwister kuschelten sich an mich und trauerten mit mir.

Kurama versteckte mich mit seinen Schwänzen vor der Welt, als ich hemmungslos zu Weinen begann. Wie konnte ich es nicht schon davor erkannt haben? Hinata hatte sich schon lange seltsam verhalten.

 

Kuramas Sicht

 

Ich blickte in den blauen Himmel von Naruto's Welt und erkannte das sich schwarze Risse bildeten, meine Sorge wurde umso grösser, wenn wir dies nicht bald beendeten, wird Naruto nie wieder derselbe sein, seine Seele ist kurz davor endgültig zu brechen.  
Kurz erinnere ich mich an Minato und Kushina's Gesichter, damals kurz bevor sie gestorben sind. Wie sie Naruto ein besseres und glücklicheres Leben wünschten, mit Liebe und vielen freunden.

  
Ihre blutverschmierten Körper, von meinen Krallen durchbohrt, mit ihren Wünschen und Hoffnungen an Naruto.

  
Selbst so einen einfachen Wunsch, konnte Kami ihnen nicht an ihrem Totenbett erfüllen.

 

**_Wieso Vater? Wieso er?_ **

 

__

Mein Knurren klang um so frustriert. Hatte mein Kit nicht alles Getan, was die Prophezeiung von ihm wollte? Wieso also wurde er immer verletz?

  
Einen paar Stunden zuvor, Narutos Sicht

  
Gähnend streckte ich mich, die Sonne schien warm auf mein Gesicht, endlich ein Tag zum Entspannen.

Solche Tage sind wirklich selten geworden, seit ich Hokage bin.

Hinata hatte die Kinder geweckt und nun stand auch ich gemütlich auf. Einmal musste ich nicht, renne, weil ich es schon wieder, wie schon von jeher geschafft habe zu Verschlafen, nein heute war der 10.0ktober mein 31.st Geburtstag und Shikamaru so wie Sasuke haben mir versprochen, das es reichen würde, wenn einen Klon zur Arbeit kommen würden.

Gähnend lief ich zu einem der Badezimmer, heute war endlich wieder mal, eine gemütliche Dusche angesagt, ohne das ich mich am Wasser verbrühen würde, da durch die alltägliche Hektik dies meistens eines der Ereignisse ist, heute verschluckte ich mich auch nicht, an dem Ei auf Toast oder musste durch das Fenster springen um Rechtzeitig zum Hokageturm zu gelangen.

Also zog ich das weisse Shirt und meine Shorts aus wobei ich mich nochmals versicherte, dass die Türe verschlossen ist. Da ich meine Privatsphäre wenigstens im Bad, behalten will.

Ich genoss diese erholsame Dusche, in vollen Zügen, es war schon lange her, das ich so entspannt war, da sich Hinata, eher mit der Arbeit im Krankenhaus beschäftigte, lag es an mir die Kinder meistens zu wecken und auch Frühstück zu machen, dies geschah, aber meistens am nicht am Vortag, sondern als ich endlich Zuhause war, da dies meistens erst 3 Uhr Morgens beinhaltete und meine Frau so wie die Kinder schon schliefen.

Schwermütig begann ich mich abzutrocknen, gemütlich in meiner Jacke, einem roten Shirt und meinen schwarzen Hosen ging ich in die Küche, wo einer meiner Klone schon alles vorbereitet hat, ich knuddelte meine Tochter.

„Wie gross du in letzter Zeit geworden bist, habe ich dir nicht Verboten erwachsen zu werden Flower?"

Murmele ich in ihr widerspenstiges Haar, das mich von Tag zu Tag mehr an das Berühmt begütigte Uchiha-Haar oder Menma's erinnert.

Sie kicherte und gab mir einen grossen guten Morgen Kuss, worauf ich die Geste erwiderte und ihre Seite kitzelte, kurz darauf schnappte ich mir Boruto, der quengelte, dass das voll Uncool sei und ich mit dem Flow gehen sollte, was auch immer das ist.

Kurz schweiften meine Gedanken zu Menma ab, manchmal waren meine Träume von ihm, nicht als Bruder, nein die Träumte von Menma als wäre er eines meiner Kinder, leider wollte Hinata nicht mehr Kinder, sie hatte eigentlich schon nach Boruto genug, damals verstand ich es, Boruto war ein sehr kränkliches Kind, worum sich Tsunade so wie Sakura wunderten, den Boruto hatte wie man sehen konnte Kuramas Chakra geerbt so wie Himawari doch diese war bei der Geburt vollkommen Gesund.

Ich habe damals aber auch nicht verstanden, wieso Hinata Wochenbettdepression hatte, sie wollte Bortuo mit einem Kissen ersticken, doch Ino hatte zu dieser Zeit Schicht und wollte die frisch gebackene Mutter besuchen, als sie in den Moment platzte, als meine Frau gerade das Kissen auf unseres Sohnes Gesicht drückte.

Ino hatte zum Glück, schnell reagiert und die anderen Krankenschwestern zur Hilfe gerufen.

Dennoch konnte mich nichts auf den heutigen Tag vorbereiten, als das Frühstück zu Ende war, haben wir zusammen das Geschirr gewaschen, Boruto murrte darüber, das er heute eigentlich was mit seinen Freunden unternehmen wollte.

Ich tätschelte sein Haar wobei, auf meinem Gesicht ein belustigtes Grinsen erschien, als er zu protestieren begann, das Leben mit einer Familie war nicht immer leicht, aber es war meine Familie und sie war gut so, wie sie war!

 

_Das ist mein Leben, das ich mit meinem Schweiss,_ _Blut und Tränen aufgebaut habe!_

 

 

Das alles hier habe ich aufgebaut, mein Wunsch als ich sechs Jahre Alt wurde, hat sich erfüllt, mehr wünsche, wollte ich nicht, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. _  
_

 

_Was will man mehr?_

 

Dann passierte es von Draussen höre ich ein Krachen und plötzlich lag mein Zuhause in Trümmern, schnell sah ich mich um.

 

  
**"DU!!!„**

 

****  
  


Man konnte mein brüllen bestimmt bis nach Kumo hören, jedenfalls dröhnte es so laut in meinen Ohren.

Kurz darauf wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und meine Welt wurde wieder einmal in Dunkelheit gehüllt.

Flashback Ende

Als ich wieder erwachte, war mein Dorf in Trümmern, mit meinen Sensorfähigkeiten suchte ich nach vertrauten Chakras, ein paar fand ich, doch viele schienen ausgelöscht. Tränen bahnte sich schon wieder über meine Wangen, wurden, aber genauso schnell von dem Gewitter über mir fegt weggespült.

Mein Blick schweifte kurz nach oben in den Himmel, er war schwarz, ein heftiges Gewitter fegte über Konoha und die stille wurde nur von dem Plätschern des Regens unterbrochen, es war beinahe, als würde der Himmel weinen, für die schreckliche Tat die vor zehn Stunden begangen wurde. Ich begann nochmals nach meiner Familie und Freunden zu suchen, meine Suche wurde immer verzweifelter.

In den 31 Jahren, die ich in diesem Körper lebte, habe ich, als Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga Naruto schon viele schreckliche dinge erlebt, doch zu sehen wie meine Frau alle Verriet, die mir so lieb sind, ist das schlimmste, noch schlimmer, von Sasuke's lächerlichen versuche mich zu Töten.

Dies brachte das Fass voller Wut zum Überlaufen. Ich sass vor den sterblichen Überresten meiner Familie, auf die Knie gesunken umarmend die kalten Überreste meiner Familie und schrie meine Trauer hinaus.

Meine beiden Babys gefoltert und danach bei lebendigem Leibe erst gehäutet und dann in ihr Einzelteile zerlegt, als wären sie ein Puzzle, bei Sasuke hatte sie noch weniger Gnade, ist meine Erkenntnis, als ich ihn genauer untersuchte, auf meinen Lippe kauend, begann sich meine Wut zu stauen.

Wie konnte ich es nicht sehen? Hinata hatte mir doch erzählt, dass sie ein Serum erfunden hatte das für 48 stunden das Chakra blockieren würden und als ich mich für einen Versuch freiwillig meldete, wie Naive ich immer noch bin, macht mich gerade so unglaublich krank!

Ich vermutete keine bösen Absichten dahinter, wie man sich Irren konnte, als ich auch in dieser Zeit nicht auf Kurama zurückgreifen konnte hätte es mir auffallen sollen! Sie hatte mich mit diesen damals undefinierbaren Blick angesehen.

Nun wusste ich, dass es reine unverfälschter Enkel ist.

Es sind erst 47 Stunden vergangen, als das Serum in meinen Kreislauf eingedrungen ist, also noch eine Stunde, bis dieses Monster zur Strecke gebracht werden konnte! Da sie sich leider verkalkuliert hatte und das Serum nur 46 stunden andauert.

Ohne Überlegung ging ich in den Bijuu-Modus und sammelte das ganze Chakra das um mich versammelt war, Splitter von Sasuke, Himawari, Boruto's und den anderen die ich so sehr liebte, sammelte sich um mich, wenn ich schon gehen musste, dann auf meine weise, mit einem riesigen knall, ich war nicht um sonst der Chaos Ninja Nummer eins!

 

_**//Kit?//** _

 

Er wimmerte leise, aber wenigstens konnte ich ihn nun gänzlich wieder hören und spüren.

_/Kurama!/_

**_//Pass auf sie kommt!//_ **

 

Warnt, er mich rechtzeitig.

Ich blickte auf und sah in die Augen meiner ehemaligen Frau, die mit reinem Wahnsinn, mir mit ihren taten, zeigte. "Du wirst hier und jetzt sterben!„

Kam es knurrend von mir. Hinata lachte mich aus.

In der Zeit, in der sie mir ihre Geschichte erzählte und auch wie sie mit Kaguya verschmerzen konnte, ich griff nach dem Monster, als sie fest in meinen Griff war, öffnete ich zuerst Kuramas Versiegelung und schleudere ihn weit genug weg, bevor ich alles auf einmal frei lies

"Auf Wiedersehen mein Bruder„ sind meine letzten Worte.

Bevor meine ganze Welt explodierte und das Monster das einst als Hinata Hyuuga bekannt ist, mit mir nahm.

  
Ah, das ist also mein Ende, wenigstens bin ich im Tod noch einmal mit allem Vereint und ich kann Raya, Mama, Papa und Jiji wieder sehen. Wie sie wohl auf Hime, Ruto und Sa-chan reagieren?

  
In meinem letzten Augenblick, sah ich mein Leben, an mir vorbei Laufen, all die Tränen, die ich als Kind vergossen habe, all der Hass der in mir Brodelt, aber auch die Freude und Liebe, die wir kennen, Lernen durfte.

Danke Kurama, für Alles.

Ein lauter knall, lies alles in meiner Umgebung aufschrecken.

Kuramas Sicht

"NARUTO! KIT....NEIN KIT!„

Mein schrei klang, nur so nach Verzweiflung, aber es war zu spät, Naruto war für immer weg.  
Er musste nur mich aus seinem Körper verbannen, da die anderen nur eine Verbindung mit ihm hatten, statt in ihm versiegelt, waren wie ich.  
Ich liess ein ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen aus, wissend das es weiter geleitet wurde. In den anderen Nationen wo die Jinjuuriki oder Bijuu lebten, stiegen sie in, dass Klage jaulen ein, sie alle hatten schon mitbekommen, als Sasuke verstarb doch jetzt auch noch ihr Oranger Hokage.  
Dies ist ein trauriger Tag, in der Ninjawelt.  
Ich weinte bitterlich wie schon lange nicht mehr, mein Kopf tief unter meinen Pfoten vergraben.

"Kit...du..dummer...dummer...Idiot!!!"

Schluchzend jaulte ich weiter gegen denn Mond, der sich nun endlich blicken liess als sich die Wolken verzogen, mit Naruto's letztem Jutsu hatte er, Kaguya und Hinata in seinen Körper versiegelt und sich dann Zerstört.  
Die Welt war nun wieder einmal gerettet worden, doch zu welchem Preis? Ich würde nie wieder sein Merkern über den Papierkram hören oder wie er und das Uchiha-Balg in ihrem Wohnzimmer sassen und Sake tranken, dabei kichernd von alten Zeiten erzählten und einfach nur das Gefühl von absoluten Frieden vermittelten oder wie er mit seinen Gören spielte und dabei denn gleichen stolz wie Kushina und Minato empfand, als er geboren wurde.  
Ich habe mich wohl zu sehr, an diese Gefühle gewöhnt.  
Kyuubi No Kurama, das Chakrabiest das die Wut verkörperte gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Es gab nur noch mich Kyuubi no Kurama, der schon wieder einen geliebten Menschen verloren hat.

"Ach, ach, sch..sch alles Gut!„  
Eine warme Hand streichelt meine Schnauze, ein vertrauter Geruch, nach Pergament und Jasmin Räucherstäbchen drang in meine Nase.  
Ich versuchte die Tränen, die mir die Sicht nahmen, weg-blinzeln was nicht wirklich klappte, aber mein Geruchssinn und die verbundene Erinnerung zu dem Geruch kam mir zu Hilfe.

"Otou-Sama!„  
Rief ich überrascht, der Halbgott lächelte nachsichtig.  
"Hallo Sohn, wieso weinst du?„ und so begann ich meinem alten Herrn alles zu erzählen Hagoromon nickte verstehend.  
"Nun gut. Es scheint also ob Kami gnädig wäre und euch, eine zweite Chance gibt.„  
Ich wollte meinen Vater fragen, was er meinte, doch meine begann Sicht allmählich zu verschwimmen und dann war nichts, als eine allumfassende schwärze und stille.

 

  
Allgemeine Sicht

Himura, sah zu seinem Bruder, dieser nickte im bestätigend zu.   
Er hatte sich im Hintergrund aufgehalten, als sein Bruder mit Kurama sprach, sie sammelten das restliche Naturchakra, dieser Welt bevor sie eine reihe komplizierte Fingerzeichen ausführten und es einen riesigen Knall gab, der das ganze Universum erschüttert.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shiro: Ich hoffe der Prolog, hat euch gefallen. Die restlichen Kapitel, werde ich versuchen, dieses Wochenende hochzuladen, da ich unter der Woche weniger Zeit habe.(≧∇≦)/ (๑╹o╹)✎

 

 

 

 


	2. Sanjou! Uzumaki Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes, in the wind of change, we find our true direction."  
> -Unknow.

Guten Morgen, ich wollte...am Sonntag, schon Hochladen....es gab ein Todesfall, in meinem Freundeskreis und ich bin immer noch ein wenig.....erschüttert. (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)  
Ich hoffe, das euch das Kapitel trotzdem gefällt.

 

Von diesem Knall, der das Universum erschütterte, hörte unser Hokage, niemals. Er schlief seelenruhig in einem Bett und schnarcht unbeirrt weiter.

Naruto's Sicht

Gähnen streckte ich mich, das war ein wohl der schrecklichsten Träume, den ich je hatte! Mit einer Hand kratze ich mich, an meinem Bauch, während die andere über meine schläfrigen Augen rieb.

"Himawari, Boruto aufstehen!„ ich erstarre, bei dem der hohen Stimmlage meiner Stimme, das konnte nicht sein......

Eilig huschte ich ins Badezimmer "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa„ hörte man in den frühen Stunden von Konoha, ich hatte mich dann doch entschieden es endgültig zu testen, das die letzten Stunden doch kein Traum waren und zwickte mich gerade so hart wie es nur ging, doch es schien ein hartnäckiger Traum zu sein. Ich fiel wohl irgendwann in Ohnmacht.

Als ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag erwache, was ich bestimmt nicht erwartet habe, da ich mich Deidara like, in die Luft jagte und Tote Menschen, heutzutage Tod blieben, da nur Sasuke und ich Edo-Tensei erfolgreich einsetzen konnten.

  
Doch mein Hirn begann nun wohl oder übel zu begreifen, das dieser verhängnisvoller Tag doch kein Traum ist und ich wegen irgendeiner kosmischen kraft doch noch am Leben befand.

  
Zu allem Übel oder zu meiner grossen Freude?

  
Befand ich mich, wie es schien in einer mir alt bekannten Umgebung, die weissen Wände, wo die Tapeten abblättern, die klapperigen, aus zweiter Hand Möbel und zu als schrecken, als ich aus dem Fenster sehe, erkenne ich das alte Rotlichtviertel, in dem ich bis zu meinem 15 Lebensjahr wohnhaft war.

  
Auf meinem kleinen Nachttisch stand aber kein Bild von Team Sieben.

  
Was nur zwei dinge, bedeuten konnten, erstens ich war im Himmel und Kami-Sama hatte sich einen Streich erlaubt oder zweitens was viel wahrscheinlicher ist, da ich Kurama's Chakra wieder spüren kann, ich bin in die Vergangenheit gereist, was nun für mich bedeutete, soll ich das gleiche Leben wieder leben oder die Dinge ändern? Nach einer Weile wurde es mir dann doch zu ruhig, das kannte ich gar nicht mehr.

Also kneif ich mich nochmals, in meine Wangen und zog sie schmerzhaft auseinander, falls es doch ein hartnäckiger Traum war.

Wie der wo ich von Sai träumte, der in einem Tutu Lee seine unsterbliche Liebe gestand und sie zusammen Sasuke baten das Hochzeitskleid auszusuchen.  
Schauder lief mir denn Rücken hinunter, denn Lee hatte es in diesem Traum geschafft alle dazu zu bringen, seinen hautengen neongrünen Anzug mit blauen Punkten zu tragen, sogar Sasuke, der dabei recht glücklich schien, dies zu tragen. Doch das merkwürdigste war wohl.

  
Dass dieser sich zu mir umdrehte und mich fragte, ob sein Hintern zu klein darin aussah, da wenn dass so war, er lieber nackt herumlaufen würde. Ich konnte danach für Monate keinem der drei in die Augen sehen, ohne in Gelächter auszubrechen.

Kurama Sicht

Das erste, was ich mit bekam, war eine Charge an Erinnerungen, bevor mir klar wurde, das ich hinter den Toren des Siegels verschlossen bin und nicht mehr auf dem Hain, der nach Naruto's Achtzehnter diesen trostlosen Ort, ziemlich gut ersetzt hat.  
Obwohl es zu sein schien, als hätten sich die unteren Gitterstäbe aufgelöst und ich konnte hindurchkriechen.

Als ich das Geschafft habe, änderte sich die Umgebung wieder zu dem bekannten, Baum mit der Schaukel, dort warteten auch schon die Anderen auf mich.

Vater hast du uns wirklich in die Vergangenheit geschickt? Aus welchem Grund?

Will er das wir zusehen, wie der kleine Untergeht ohne das wir gross etwas tun können!  
Oh Vater, du bist grausam....

Langsam verzogen sich die Wolken an, dem künstlichen Himmel und die Sonne strahlte auf uns herunter. Ah er muss wohl nun endlich aufgewacht sein!  
Ich verfolge seinen Gedankengang mit. Das grinsen das sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete, ist schon beinahe schmerzhaft.

Danke dir Vater, für diese wundervolle Chance, noch einmal mit meinem Kit zusammen zu sein.

Naruto Sicht

 ** _//Kit...du träumst nicht und dieses schmackhafte Bild hättest du für dich behalten können!//_ **erklärt mir Kurama.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, das hiesse ich könnte vielleicht wirklich alles ändern oder die meisten vor ihrem Tod Retten!

Ich besah mich im Spiegel und entschied mich meine Haare länger wachsen zu lassen, dies ging ganz einfach in dem man, sein Chakra in die Haarfollikel fliesen liess. Zudem nahm ich mir ein Beispiel an meinem Sohn und trug nur noch einen Verband in meiner Lieblinge Farbe, als ich meinen Schrank durchwühlte fand, ich die rosarote Kochschürze über die Kurama immer so gerne herzog.

Wieso hatte ich die überhaupt? Sieh, sah genau so aus wie die von meinem Vater, laut Kura. In mir kam nun die Frage auf, wieso genau mein Vater eine Schürze benötigte. Könnte es sein das Jiji sie mir mal gegeben hatte?

 _ **//Dein Vater brauchte sie da deine Mutter, ausser Ramen lange Zeit nicht wirklich kochen konnte.//** _erklärte er mir mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Naja ich packte sie ein auch, wenn ich sie nicht brauchen würde.

Nach langer Suche entschied ich mich, dann doch nicht für die Orange Jacke, sondern für meine Weste und meinem weissen Shirt, ich könnte immer noch morgen die Kleidung gänzlich ändern und sagen, dass mich das wegen Mizuki zu nachdenken angeregt hat, danach schnappe ich mir meine Brille und zog so lange dran, das sich meine Haare drunter glätten und rannte los zur Akademie, auf dem Kalender hatte ich gesehen, dass Morgen der Tag des Abschlusstests ist.

Eine kurze Diskussion mit Kurama später, da er mit mir noch durchgehen wollte, wenn ich eine Angstattacke bekäme, er eingreifen würde, gelangte ich in mein Klassenzimmer, eigentlich wäre ja jetzt die Zeit, in der ich die Felsengesichter bemalen würde. Aber ich konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen dies zu tun. Von den anderen bekam ich komische blicke zugeworfen, die ich grösstenteils Ignorieren konnte.

"Hey, sollte er nicht....„

"Sch! Du weißt was unsere Eltern gesagt haben!„ hörte ich zwei Leute am anderen ende flüstern.

Mit gesenktem Kopf setzte ich mich hin und starrte auf meinem Stammtisch, wo viele Gemeinheiten standen.

Ich habe doch wirklich für einen Moment vergessen, das mein jetziges Ich von dem überwiegenden Teil der Dorfbewohner geächtet wird. Nun ja ich bin nicht ganz allein, immer hin habe ich Kura, Iruka-Nii und Jiji an meiner Seite.

Ich fühlte ein kurzes Erwärmen meines Chakras und schmunzelte, der alte Pelzball war doch noch auf seine alten Tage weich geworden... ** _//Tch Gaki! Ich gab dir gleich weich geworden! Nah warte, wenn du wieder hier her kommts, dann setzt es, was!!!//_** knurrte er mich mürrisch an, was mich nur noch mehr zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Dennoch zog sich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meinen Schreibtisch.

Als ich Hokage war, hatte sich viel geändert, das Mobbing in den Dörfern und Schulen war kaum vorhanden und wenn es mal doch einen Vorfall gab, wurde dieser schnell gemeistert und eine passende Lösung für alle Parteien gefunden. Doch in dieser Zeit wurde es meistens mit einem aufgestellten Lächeln unter den Tisch gekehrt, selbst Iruka-Nii hatte es unter solchen Bedingungen schwer.

Wobei ich wohl bald mit Jiji ein Wörtchen reden sollte.

Die Tür gab ein leises Quietschen von sich, was einen neuen Besucher ankündigte, hoffnungsvoll blickte ich dort hin, um Iruka-Nii zu sehen.

Doch meine Stimmung gelang sofort zum Nullpunkt, als Mizuki hereinkam, musste ich mir das wirklich ein Knurren verkneifen, er roch sogar jetzt schon nach Schlange und Medizin, wieso erkennt das niemand?

Langsam kommen in mir Zweifel auf, wieso dieses Dorf noch stand.

Ich meine so korrupt wie es hier ist, ist nicht mal Oto, wenn ich gerade dabei bin, Memo an mich selbst:

Finde Oro-Jiji und lass ihn zum guten Konvertieren.

Fessle Raya und Oro-Jiji und lasse die beiden in einem Schallisolierten Raum sich ausreden.

Bring, Baa-chan dazu Icha-Icha-Yaoi Version zu schreiben, da es eine Therapeutische Wirkung auf sie haben wird und sie so ihre Spielsucht überwinden wird.

Gut da, dass nun geklärt ist und Iruka-Nii endlich da ist, kann der Unterricht jetzt endlich beginnen.

Die Tür schlug plötzlich auf und zwei Chunin kamen herein und Schnur stracks auf mich zu, hinter ihnen war Nana-Sensei und grinste hämisch, trotzig blickte ich die beiden an, bevor sich meine Aufmerksamkeit zu Iruka-Nii wannte als er sich räusperte "Rin-San, Tsumi-San und Nana-Sensei. Ist etwas passiert?„ Nana-Sensei wand sich Iruka zu mit einem traurigen Stirnrunzeln.

"Es tut mir so leid, deinen Unterricht zu stören Umino-Kun, aber Uzumaki wurde gesichtet, wie er die Felsen wieder verunstaltetet hat!„ Iruka sah mit Enttäuschung zu mir und in der ganzen Klasse begannen wieder die hämischen Kommentare.  
Stirnrunzelnd blicke ich zu den beiden Chunin "Wann, soll das gewesen sein? Ich war gestern Abend noch mit Iruka-Sensei unterwegs und heute bin ich pünktlich in die Klasse gekommen.„ Tsumi-San sah mich mit Verachtung an und hob einen meiner alten Jacken auf die mit Farbe vollgeschmiert war.

"Wir fanden dies neben den Felsen und da du andere Kleidung anhast, sprechen alle Indizien gegen dich, weswegen wir hier sind, um dich mitzunehmen, damit du deine gerechte Straffe von Hokage-Sama erhälst!„ Iruka-Nii räusperte sich nochmals.

Danke Kami, das du mir einen Engel in Form von Iruka-Nii geschickt hast, wäre ich mitgegangen hätten sie mich wahrscheinlich halb zu Tod geschlagen.

"Ich habe einen Vorschlag, wie wäre es, wenn ich Naruto nach dem Unterricht selber beaufsichtige, dass er die Felsen reinigt?„ Tsumi und Nana-Sensei wollten schon ihre Stimmen erheben, bevor Rin-San einen schritt vortrat und nickte "In Ordnung Iruka-Sensei, aber bitte vergiss denn Bericht danach abzugeben!„ Rin-San ging gefolgt von den anderen aus der Tür.

Iruka-Nii stampfte zu mir und stemme seine Hände in die Hüften "Hör zu Naruto, du bist in der Abschlussklasse dieses Jahres, du bist in der letzten Abschlussprüfung und in der davor durchgefallen. Du solltest nicht solche dummen Witze machen.„

Iruka drehte sich zur Klasse und zeigte auf die stillen Schüler, "Wir machen jetzt einen Wiederholungstest zum Thema Henge no Jutsu„ meint er darauf hin, mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, die anderen stöhnten hinter mir genervt auf.

"Die, die bestanden haben müsse auch teilnahmen.„ sagt er, die Klasse rief entsetzt 'WAAAS?'. Soll mir doch recht sein, Hm soll ich wirklich das Harem no Jutsu benutzen?

Zuerst wie auch schon damals Sakura dran, sie machte das Zeichen für Henge "Haruno Sakura am Zug, Henge!„ und sie verwandelte sich in eine exakte Kopie von Iruka-Nii, wie langweilig.  
"Ok.", sagt Iruka mit einem Klemmbrett in seiner Hand.

Sakura verwandelte sich darauf, mit einem lauten *Puff*zurück. "Ich habs geschafft!„ freute sie sich. Wobei ich das nicht wirklich als grossen Erfolg verbuchen konnte, da sie mir einem hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf und sich dann wohl zu Sasuke drehte.

Stimmt, diese Sakura-Chan kann mich nicht ausstehen.

"Sasuke-San hast du das gesehen?„ fragte sie aufgeregt.  
Iruka notierte sich etwas auf seinen Block, "Nächster, Uchiha Sasuke.„ meinte er, ich erstarrte unwiderruflich, als Sasuke in mein Blickfeld trat. Sasuke trat lässig mit einem lässigen "ok." und den Händen in der Hosentasche nach vorne und mache die Fingerzeichen für Henge.

Wobei ich von Kurama, ermutigt werden musste, das dieser Sasuke, nicht mein Sasuke war und er Ausflippen würde, wenn ich mich wie ein Koala an ihn heften würde.

Es pufft kurz und vor Iruka und oh, wie ein Wunder stand schon wieder ein Iruka vor Iruka.

**_//Wie kreativ, die Kinder heutzutage sind.//_ **

Meint er zu mir mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Alles klar.„ meint Iruka-Nii.

Iruka sah auf sein Klemmbrett "Nächster, Uzumaki Naruto.„

Ich stehe zwischen Ino und Shikamaru die mich Missgünstig nieder Starren "So ein scheiß.„ meinte Shika genervt neben mir. "Das alles nur deinetwegen!„ meinte die Wasserstoffblonde anklagend.

"Als ob mich das Interessiert.„ knurre ich grimmig, mich daran erinnern das diese Leute nicht wirklich meine geliebten Menschen sind, ging ich mit den Händen in den meinen Taschen nach vorn.

Naru Sicht Ende

Ein blauhaariges Mädchen mit kurzen Haaren, das schüchtern die Finger zusammen drückte, sah den blonden leicht in einer stalkerischen Art an.

 _/Naruto-Kun, versuch dein Bestes./_ dachte sie sich.

Naru Sicht

Ich schreie, also laut 'Henge no Jutsu'und ein Chakrastrom bildete um mich, bevor ich in einer weissen Rauchwolke verschwand, anstatt einem weiteren Iruka Imitation stand dort, eine sehr Sexy und Nackte langhaarige Blondine, wo das nötigste nur durch den Rauch, der Verwandlung verdeckt wurde.

Ich machte eine Kusshand und zwinkere, Iruka-Nii zu.

Iruka stand der Mund Sperrangel weit offen und ein heftiges Nasenbluten schleuderte ihn nach hinten.

Ich verwandelte mich darauf hin zurück und hielt mir den Bauch vor lauter lachen, grinsend zeigte ich auf Iruka-Nii.

"Wie war das? Das war mein Oriko no Jutsu.„ meinte ich frech. Ich konnte mir das lachen nun nicht mehr verkneifen, wie habe ich es vermisst, Leuten streiche zu spielen.

Iruka der sich, soweit beruhigen konnte und das Nasenbluten mit einem Taschentuch stoppte.

Schrie mich an "DU IDIOT! ERFINDE NICHT SOLCHE SCHWACHSINNIGE TECHNIKEN!„

"Aber Iruka-Sensei, du meintest doch das wir uns verwandeln sollen! Das hab ich getan! Sogar mich in jemand verwandelt denn es nicht gibt!„ Iruka blinzelte verblüfft.

In der Innenstadt konnte ich einen Falken kreischen hören.

Die Akademie, war schon seit einer Weile zu Ende und doch war ich nicht wie die anderen Kinder zu Hause oder am Spielen, nein nun war ich bei den Steinsgesichtern und musste Schmierereien unter Bewachung Entferner.

Von wo kam die überhaupt? Ich meine heute Morgen waren die Gesichter, sauber, als ich an Tobirama's Wange schrubbe, empfinde ich grosse trauer, wie gerne würde ich nochmals mit den beiden und Tou-San reden, sie könnten mir bestimmt einen Rat geben.

"Verdammte scheisse!„ murre ich nach drei Stunden schrubben, dennoch half murren wohl auch nichts und ich wische weiter über die Wange des Shodai Hokage.

Ich habe wirklich vergessen, wie viel Arbeit der Zivile weg ist.

Wie gerne ich gerade nur meine Kagebunshins beschwören würde! Ich meine mit denen kan man so viel machen, aber nein ich muss denn Dummen spielen, der nicht mal ein Kunai ins bullseye werfen kann.

Iruka der auf dem Kopf des Kages mit verschränkten Armen sass, rief "Du kannst solange nicht nach Hause, bis alles absolut sauber ist.„

Ich sah von meiner Tätigkeit auf und reif wütend zurück "Mir doch egal..... Auf mich wartet zu Hause eh niemand.„ man konnte den Schmerz der von meinen Worten kam, ihn meine Stimme hören. Aber leider war das wirklich so, würde ich jetzt zu Hause sein, würden mich wohl die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Tage heimsuchen.

Man das war schwer im Körper eines Zwölfjährigen zu seinen, mit einem Verstand der schon 30 Jahre Erfahrung hat!

Naruto Sicht Ende

Iruka schaute nachdenklich auf Naruto, der den Kopf nach unten gesenkt hielt "Naruto...„ Naruto sah genervt auf "Was ist nun los?„ Iruka machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und meinte dann "Hmm, wenn du alles sauber gemacht hast, lade ich dich zu Ramen ein„ meinte er und kratzte sich verlegen seine Wange.

Irukas Augen weiteten sich als, er den schockierten Blick von Naruto sah, Naruto schrie begeistert, er wollte unbedingt Zeit mit Iruka-Nii verbringen um sich wieder sein Chakra und Duft einzuprägen "Ja gerne! Dann streng ich mich mal an!„ was wahrscheinlich durch Naruto's begeisterten schreien, durchs halbe Dorf zu hören ist.

Als der Abend kam, war Naruto endlich fertig mit der Reinigung der Kage Köpfen und sass mit Iruka beim Ichiraku's Imbiss.

Er wurde von Ayame und Teuchi freundlich angelächelt, als er seine 12 Schüssel bestellte.  
Draussen herrscht ein reges treiben auf den abendlichen Strassen.

Naruto schlürfte fröhlich seine Ramen, zuvor hatte er aber noch seine Schutzbrille abgenommen und neben sich gelegt.  
"Naruto...„

  
Naruto 'Hmte'mit vollem Mund.

"Warum hast du an einem solchen Ort eine solche Verunstaltung gemacht? Du weist, wer die Hokages waren, oder?„ fragte er, immer noch enttäuscht.

"Natürlich weiß ich das!„ sagte der Blonde mit vollem Mund, er hob seine Schüssel und schlürfte die Suppe aus.

Iruka blickte zu Naruto, der gemütlich seufzend seine leere Schüssel wieder auf den Tresen stellte.

Naruto drehte sich zu Iruka und sah ihn ernst an.

"Also die, die den Namen Hokage trugen, waren die besten Ninjas des Dorfes, stimmts?„, Naruto musste sofort an das Steingesicht des Yondaime denken, "Und ich habe gehört, dass der Yondaime, Namikaze-Sama ein Held war, der das ganze Dorf vor dem Kyuubi gerettet hat. Aber auch das Nidaime unsere Akademie gegründet hat." meinte der blonde nachdenklich. Iruka verschluckt sich an seinen Ramennudeln.

"Warum hast du dann?...„ begann Iruka nachdenklich zu fragen.

  
"Ich werde mir, irgendwann den Namen Hokage verdienen und ich werde dann besser sein als alle anderen Hokage!" meinte der Blonde überzeugt, man konnte das feuer der Entschlossenheit in den Himmelblauen Auge des jungen sehen und dieses Mal würde er es zu verhindern wissen, das so viele unter den Fehler anderer Leiden mussten!

Naruto zeigte mit seinen Stäbchen auf Iruka, der in erstaunt mit einer Nudel in seinem Mundwinkel ansah "Dann, werde ich alle von meinen Fähigkeiten überzeugen!„ Iruka schluckte den Klos, der ihm im Hals steckt mühsam hinunter, so eine Antwort hätte er nun nicht erwartet.

"Übrigens... Sensei ich hätte da noch einen bitte...„ rief der Blonde energisch.

  
"Willst du noch ne Portion?„ fragte der Braunhaarige erstaunt.

"Neein, könnte ich mal das Stirnband tragen?„ bat er, Iruka griff sich ans Stirnband.

"Ach das?„ zur Verdeutlichung, schüttelt Iruka seinen Kopf, verneinend.

"Nein. Dies ist ein Zeichen dafür, das du die Schule abgeschlossen hast und ein ausgebildeter Ninja bist!„

  
"Du wirst deins Morgen bekommen.„

  
Hoffnung ist in der Stimme des Braunhaarigen herauszuhören.

  
"Wie kleinlich!„ rief Naruto aus, Iruka lachte "Hast du deshalb deine Schutzbrille abgenommen?„

  
"Ich will noch ne Portion!„ rief der Blonde schmollend.

  
Am nächsten Morgen, in der Schule.

 

  
Naruto's Sicht

 

 

"Wir Fangen jetzt mit der Abschlussprüfung an!„ meinte Iruka pflichtbewusst.

  
Die Klasse war still, man konnte nur das gelegentliche Rascheln eine Chips Tüte hören, "Wessen Name aufgerufen wird, kommt ins andere Klassenzimmer. Das Thema wird die 'Bunshin no Jutsu'sein.„ Entschied Iruka.

  
Beinahe begann ich zu grinsen aber auch nur beinahe, bis mir einfiel das dies ja in dieser Zeit, einer meiner vielen schwächen ist.

  
Iruka sah auf sein Klemmbrett, bevor er zu mir Blickte und mit fester Stimme meinte.

  
"Als erster ist Uzumaki Naruto!„ mit einem falschen Lächeln folgte ich Iruka-Nii.

  
Im anderen Zimmer wartete Iruka mit Mitsuki, die Stirnbänder waren in mehreren Reihen auf dem Tisch aufgereiht.

  
"Also dann Naurto zeig dein können.„ Iruka lächelte ermutigend.  
 ** _//Kit, kannst du überhaupt reguläre Bunshin erschaffen?//_** war die Frage _/Nein zu grosse Chakramassen, die ich in diesem Körper noch nicht mal beherrsche./_ erklärte ich ihm seufzend.

"OK JEZT BIN ICH DRAN BUNSHIN!!!!„ schrie ich voller Elan, um mich herum erschien Chakra und mit einem kleinen puff, gefolgt von viel Rauch, lagen zwei Transparente Bunshin am Boden, ups zu wenig Chakra, man das ist aber auch schwer!

Hinter Iruka lächelte Mizuki schadenfroh, über mein Missgeschick, am liebsten würde ich ihm ja ein Rasengan in seine Fresse jagen!

Iruka-Nii sah so enttäuscht aus, das habe ich damals gar nicht bemerkt.

"Es tut mir leid Naruto, aber du bist gescheitert zum dritten Mal.„

"Ach was Iruka-Sensei, las es ihn doch durch Gehen, die Bewegungen waren gut.„

Verteidigte mich die falsche Schlange oder war es doch falscher Tiger?

  
"Das kann ich nicht, die anderen schaffen auch alle Mindestens drei die auch von alleine stehen!„ er sah mich mit einem mitleidigen Blick an.

  
"Ach was las es stecken Iruka-Sensei!"„

  
Ich stopfte meine Hände in meine Taschen und ging hinaus, wobei Sasuke an mir vorbeiging.

  
"Verlierer!" hör ich seine herablassende Stimme.

  
Meine Hände griffen nach dem Stoff meiner Taschen, ich musste mich schon im Klassenzimmer daran hindern in zu Umarmen.

Nein! Das dort ist nicht mein Sasuke!!!!

Statt wie beim letzten mal an der Schaukel zu warten, ging ich zu Jiji, dieser sah verwundert auf, als ich sein Büro betrat.

  
"Hey Jiji.„ meinte ich niedergeschlagen, in den Schatten waren vier ANBU, alle steif und bereit für einen Angriff, wenn ich gar eine falsche Bewegung tat.

  
"Naruto, müsstest du nicht in deiner Klasse sein mein Junge?„ er nahm einen grossen Zug aus seiner Pfeife und starrte dann wartend auf mich. Was wahrscheinlich auch das zeichne für Inu, Neko und Kuma war zu verschwinden, denn ich spürte ihr Chakra bald weiter weg bei Midoriy's Dango's.

  
"Ich werde nochmals ein Jahr Akademie beantragen, bitte gib mir einfach die Formulare.„ Auch er sah mich mitleidig an, statt aufmunternde Worte immer nur Mitleid, das Kotzt mich langsam wirklich an.

  
Mürrisch fülle ich also alles aus "Wie wärs mit Ramen, Naruto?„ , "Ist schon gut Jiji, ich habe keinen Hunger.„ verdutzt starrte er auf mich herunter, ich ließ im jedoch keine Chance, die Dokumente waren ausgefüllt und ich sprang somit aus dem Fenster um der Dachkante entlang zu den Felsen zu laufen, wo ich mich hinsetze und darauf wartete das, dass Spektakel begann.

Wie ich es mir dachte, kam Mizuki, während des Sonnenunterganges auf den Felsen "Iruka Sensei ist hart. Er ist nicht gegen dich.„ meinte er.

"Warum dann? Warum nur ich?„ ich sah zu ihm hoch. Mizuki lächelte und meinte "Er will, dass du stark bist. Mit ganzem Herzen. Aber das wird nie passieren, wenn er dich zu leicht dran nimmt. Er ist wie du, weißt du. Keine Eltern. Keine Familie. Alleine.„ sagte er immer noch mit diesem widerlichen grinsen im Gesicht.

Ruhig Naruto, sagte ich zu mir und schaute ihn niedergeschlagen an "Aber ... dieses Mal wollte ich wirklich absolvieren.„

Leise sprach er zu mir "Dann denke ich, muss ich es dir doch sagen.„

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah ihn neugierig und voller Hoffnung an.

"Huh?„ Für ihn musste ich neugierig wirken.

  
Er sah mich verschwörerisch an "Es ist ein Geheimnis. Aber ich werde es dir Verraten.„ meinte er zu mir voller gefälschter güte.

 

  
Szene wechselt zu Iruka, der auf seinem Bett liegt, der Mond steht hoch.

 

Hokage-Sama stand in meiner Wohnung.

  
"Iruka.„ meinte er, fragend blickte ich auf ihn.

  
"Was ist los, Hokage-Sama?„ ist meine Frage. Er blickte zum Fenster.

  
"Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, du bist genau wie Naruto aufgewachsen. Ohne die Liebe einer Mutter oder eines Vaters zu kennen. Die Wärme einer Familie.„

  
Ich erinnere mich, als wäre der Angriff erst gestern geschehen.

 

Kurzer wechsel zu Naruto

 

 

  
Mürrisch schlich ich mich, in das Büro mit den Schriftrollen, als ich die von Hashirama und Tobimaru erschaffene Schriftrolle holte, fühle ich einen vertrauten Zug, zweierlei Chakren. Nostalgisch blickte ich auf meine Füsse, kurz überlegte ich, ob es sich lohnen würde diesen Körper zu schädigen, um die anderen Hokage zu beschwören ** _//Las es Kit, du würdest dabei draufgehen//_** meinte mein Untermieter mürrisch.

Leicht knurrend stimmte ich ihm zu und begab mich ungesehen in den Wald, hmm ich könnte ja die Schriftrolle lesen so lange ich warten muss, also erschaffe ich drei Doppelgänger, zwei lasen und mit dem dritten würde ich Sparen.

 

Wieder bei Iruka

 

Als ich versuchen endlich einzuschlafen, nachdem Hokage-Sama gegangen ist, begann es harsch an meiner Tür zu klopfen "Iruka-Sensei Aufwachen!„ vernahm ich Mizuki-Kuns Stimme, müssig stand ich auf und öffne die Tür.

 

"Was? Was ist es?„ meinte ich leicht genervt, Mizuki sah mich verzweifelt an "Du musst sofort zu Hokage-Sama kommen. Es ist Naruto.

  
Er hat die heilige Schriftrolle gestohlen!„ Schockiert schluckte ich "Du meinst die Rolle des Shodai's? Nein!„ ein erschrockenes keuchen enfloh mir.

Szenen wechsel zu Naruto, der im Wald sitzt, in der Nähe einer alten Hütte und liest momentan die Schriftrolle.

Ich habe vor einer Stunde meine Bunshin aufgelöst, die Schriftrolle war sehr informativ wenn man weis wie man sie Entsiegelt.

 

Ende Narutos Sicht

 

Ein Bündel Ninja ist vor Hiruzen zusammen und warten auf die Befehle. Bekkō sprach als erster "Hokage-Sama! Das ist nicht nur ein Streich. Das ist ein schweres Verbrechen!„ knurrte er aufgeregt, der Fuchsbengel ging ihm schon immer gegen den stich. Iwana gesellte sich zu ihm "Die Schriftrolle enthält Geheimnisse , die von dem ersten Hokage versiegelt wurden. Geheimnisse, die nur unserem Dorf bekannt sind!„

 

Iruka und Mizuki treten der Gruppe bei, als Yajirobee zu sprechen begann "Wenn es in die falschen Hände fällt, könnten sie unsere ganze Lebensweise zerstören!„ seufzten, streichle ich meinen Bart mit sauerer Mine gab ich denn Befehl "Alles klar. Bring Naruto hier sofort!„ meine Nija's salutieren und ich vernahm ein "Sir!" bevor sie in alles Windrichtungen verschwanden.

  
Die Szene kehrt zurück in den Wald.

  
Ich sitzt auf dem Boden vor der kleinen Hütte, Iruka geht gerade auf mich zu und ich starrte gespielt erschrocken nach oben.

  
Leicht atemlos meinte er.

  
"Es ist vorbei.„ verlegen kratze ich mir den Kopf und lache nervös, worauf Iruka mich verwirrt ansah.

"Hah?" stiess er fragend aus.

Da er wahrscheinlich dachte, dass ich sofort abhauen würde, wenn mich jemand fand.

"Nicht schlecht. Du bist schnell, Sensei. Ich hatte nur Zeit, eine Technik zu lernen.„ meinte ich schmollend und verschränkte meine Arme.

Iruka sah nachdenklich an mir vorbei. Leicht lenkte ich ihn ab "Hör zu, Iruka-Sensei! Ich werde dir diesen erstaunlichen Jutsu zeigen und du wirst mich absolvieren lassen und alles wird in Ordnung sein. So funktioniert es, richtig? Wer Jutsu von dieser Schriftrolle lernt, geht weiter?„ erschrocken sah er mich an, mir tat Iruka-Nii echt leid, aber dieses Mal, würde ich ihn nicht im Stich lassen!

"Huh? Woher hast du diese Idee?„ ist seine Frage, konnte er es sich wirklich nicht denken? Gespielt aufgeregt meine ich zu ihm "Mizuki-Sensei hat mir davon erzählt. Dattabayo!„

Ich zeige auf die Schriftrolle, auf meinem Rücken, "Er sagte mir, wo die Schriftrolle zu finden ist... Und dieser Ort ...„ Iruka sah mich ungläubig an, ich spüre ihn in dem Moment, als Mizuki ankam, sein faules Chakra und reagierte darauf "Schau her Iruka-Sensei! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!„ tausende von Klonen erschienen auf dem Platz man hörte ein lautes PUFF, erschrocken sah Iruka-Nii in die Richtung, aus dem die Geräusche kam "Ich sehe, Sie haben unser kleines Versteck gefunden, Iruka-Sensei.„ Mizukis gesiecht war zu einer grausamen Fratze verzogen.

"Ich hätte es wissen sollen.„ meinte Iruka-Nii, als er zu Mizuki blickt, Iruka schob mich hinter sich, da Mizuki meine Doppelgänger einen nach dem anderen ausgelöscht hat.

  
"Naruto! Gib mir die Schriftrolle, jetzt!„ meinte der Verbrecher, schnell tauscht ich die Rolle, durch eine andere und schickte einen Doppelgänger los, bevor ich vor Iruka trat und Mizuki finster ansah "NEIN!„

  
"Nein? Naruto siehst du nicht das Iruka der Bösewicht ist?„ verwirrt sah ich zu Iruka-Nii "Was?„ Iruka-Nii knurrt.

  
"Hör auf zu lügen, Mizuki!„

Mizuki sah noch wütender aus und "Oh, ich sage dir, wer wirklich lügt.„ meinte er und sah mich dann mit gespielter güte an. Iruka hauchte "Nicht, Mizuki!„

Doch dieser Ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

"Sie haben dich dein ganzes Leben angelogen, Naruto. Seit dem Verbot das vor 12 Jahren, ausgesprochen wurde.„ verwirrt sah ich zu den beiden.

"Welches Verbot?„

"Jeder weiß, es außer dir. Iruka versucht, es jetzt von dir zu verbergen. Er würde alles tun, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen oder wieso meinst du, will er nicht das ich dir dieses Verbot erzähle.„

Mein blick fokussiert sich auf Mizuki.

"Was ist dieses Verbot? Warum wissen alle anderen darüber Bescheid?„ ist meine verzweifelte Frage.

Iruka zuckt zusammen, ich habe auch das, damals nicht bemerkt.

"Sag es ihm nicht! Es ist verboten!„ rief Iruka-Nii verzweifelt, doch der Verbrecher erzählte weiter.

Wo sind, die ANBU wenn man die mal braucht?

"Das Verbot lautet, niemand kann dir sagen, dass der Kyuubi in dir Versiegelt ist! Der Kyuubi, der Irukas Eltern getötet und unser Dorf zerstört hat, hat deinen Körper übernommen. Du bist der Kyuubi.„ meinte er dramatisch.

Oh man, der is ja neh grössere Dramaqueen als Madara!

Von Iruka-Nii konnte man ein "Hör auf!„ schreien hören, doch wieder wurde er ignoriert, wieso griff er Mizuki nicht einfach an? Ich meine auf Bruch dieses Verbotes wurde der sofortige Tod der Person befohlen.

"Sie alle, sind um dich herumgeschlichen und haben die Dinge von dir dein ganzes Leben versteckt. Fandest du es nicht komisch, wie sie dich behandelt haben? Wie Dreck? Wie sie dich gehasst haben, um nur am Leben zu sein. Wieso du von allen Gemieden wurdest oder für dinge, verantwortlich gemacht wurdest, als du nicht schuld warst?„

Bockig verschränke ich meine Arme vor den beide und schmollte.

"Das weiss ich doch schon! Jeder redet darüber, wenn ich auf der Strasse bin, mein Gehör ist super scharf wie bei einer Katze...oder einen Fuchs!„ meine ich zu ihnen voller Stolz.

  
"Naruto ...„ haucht Iruka-Nii atemlos.

  
Verblüfft wurde ich von Mizuki angestarrt "Aber....was?„ fragt er leicht ratlos.

  
"Schau Mizuki-Teme! Ich mag Naiv sein, aber Dumm bin ich schon lange nicht, mein Geburtstag ist der Todestag von Yondaime-Sama, ich werde von den Dorfbewohnern, Kyuubi-Balg, Monster oder Dämon genannt, dafür muss man kein Nara sein um herauszufinden das ich ein Jinjuuriki bin und das ist der richtige Name für Leute wie mich!„

Ich bin mit jedem Wort, näher zu dem Teme gekommen und habe nun Mizuki ins Gesicht geschlagen, hach tut das gut!

Das hätte ich schon, lange tun sollen.

"Iruka-Sensei willst du ihn nicht festnehmen?„ ich trat dem bewusstlosen noch in die Rippen.

  
Iruka-Nii kommt nur stockend in Bewegung, muss ich alles selber erledigen?

  
Aus meiner linken Hosentasche hole ich, meinen Ninkadraht heraus.

  
"Mizuki, Sensei der Ninja Akademie aus Konohagakure no Sato! Du wirst hiermit festgenommen, deine Anklage ist, Verrat in aller Linie, gegen das Dorf Konohagakure No Sato!„ meine ich hart, zu dem Bewusstlosen, Verräter.

  
"Naruto?„ ich sah zu Iruka-Nii.

  
"Das hab ich doch richtig gesagt oder Iruka-Sensei?„ grinsend verschränkte ich meine Arme hinter meinen Kopf, als ich mich zu ihm drehe.

  
Sah er mich verblüfft an und auch leicht verloren.

  
Doch dann lächelt mich Iruka-Nii aufs mal mild an.

  
"Yeah... "

 

 

_** (/Er ist erstaunlich. Er will alle Hokage übertreffen...und ich fange an zu glauben, dass er es tun könnte./) ** _

 

Was er wohl denkt? Iruka winkte mich zu ihm.

  
"Naruto. Ich habe da etwas, das ich dir geben will.„ meint er mit diesem freundlichen lächeln.

  
Meine Augen begannen zu Tränen und so umarmte ich ihn, so fest ich nur konnte, Iruka-Nii stand da und streichelt zart über mein Haar.

  
Wie sehr ich das vermisst habe, wurde mir erst jetzt, in diesem emotionalen Moment klar.

  
Alle Menschen die ich liebe sind Tod und nun war ich in dieser unglaublich schmerzhaften Vergangenheit, gefangen, wie soll ich nur alle beschützen die mir am Herzen liegen, wenn ich nicht einmal stark genug bin, meine Familie zu retten?

Naruto's Sicht Ende

  
Die Szene ändert sich wieder in das Dorfinnere. Alle Ninja sind zusammen und beschweren sich darüber, dass sie Naruto nicht finden können.

  
Hiruzen's Sicht

 

  
"Du sagst mir, dass niemand Naruto finden kann?„ hörte man es aus der Menge.

 

"Keine Ahnung ..." meinte ein anderer, waren meine Ninja alles Idioten?

 

"Das ist eine schlechte Nachricht. Wir müssen ihn finden...„

  
Meint ein dritter, ein Jounin.

  
Ich nahm meine Pfeife in den Mund und zog erst einmal, dann zweimal.

  
"Es gibt keine Sorge mehr.„ ist meine Antwort, jetzt hatte auch der letzte bemerkt, dass ich anwesend bin, hinter mir ist Naruto mit der Schriftrolle und sah ängstlich zu denn anderen.

 

"Hokage-Sama ...?" ich erhob meine Hand und schob Naruto nach vorn, viele sahen ihn feindselig an oder versuchten den Missmut   
nicht einmal zu verstecken.

 

Kushina...Minato vergebt mir, ich habe schon wieder versagt!

 

"Die Schriftrollen ist sicher. Naruto-Kun, hat sie zurückgebracht, es ist alles ein Missverständnis.„

  
Versuchte ich zu erklären, dennoch stürmte ein Ninja nach vorne   
und erstach dem Blonden.

 

"NARUTO!„

 

Höre ich mich selber schreien, für einen Moment blieb mein Herz stehen.

  
Hatte ich schon wieder versagt, habe ich schon wieder versagt einen Geliebten Menschen zu beschützen.

 

Mein blick wollte sich von dieser grauenhaften Szene abwenden, doch statt das Blut aus der Wunde austrat, löste sich der Körper in Rauch auf.

 

"Wie...was?„

 

Kage Bunshin etwa?

 

"ANBU! Verhaftet denn Verräter!„ kam es stählern von mir, der fragliche Ninja wurde sofort weggeschleppt.

  
"Ich hoffe, das so etwas nie wieder passieren wird!„ beklommenes schweigen, niemand getraute sich gegen mich zu sprechen.

 

Doch ein Teil von mir wusste, das so etwas noch öfters geschehen würde. Konohagakure ist sich nicht mehr bewusst, wieso es so wichtig für uns ist einen Glücklichen Jinjuuriki zu besitzen, der Frieden hat schon zu lange angedauert.

 

Oh Tobirama-Sensei, du hattest so recht, wir hätten diesem Uchiha-Abschaum niemals trauen sollen!

 

....Etwas später....

  
Die Szene öffnet sich, auf nichts als schwarz.

 

Hmm wie lange geht das noch das ich meine Augen geschlossen halten muss?

 

"Sensei? Wie lange noch?„

 

Ich höre ihn amüsiert schnauben.

  
"Okay. Du kannst jetzt deine Augen öffnen„ meinte er, als ich meine Augen wieder öffneten, musste ich erstmal blinzeln.

  
Dann sah ich, wie Iruka-Nii meine Schutzbrille in seinen Händen hielt, es ist schon nach Sonnenaufgang und die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen umspielten uns.

  
Langsam fasse ich nach oben, das vertraute Gewicht des Stirnbandes war wieder an seinem gewohnten Platz.

  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast bestanden und zum Feiern habe ich eine Überraschung. Wir gehen heute Abend zu Ichirakus Ramen!„

  
Ich begann Iruka-Nii wieder zu umarmen, auch wenn die Banden, die ich in der Zukunft geschlossen habe, hier nicht mehr existieren, solange ich Iruka-Nii habe ist alles OK!

 

 

* * *

 

  
Shiro: *weint* Aww

  
Naruto: Um...... Wieso weinst du überhaupt? DU hast dir das ausgedacht!

Sasuke: Ernsthaft?

Shiro: Was denn? Las mich doch, dann Weine ich halt!

Naruto: Du...du...du...wirst mich......den TEME KÜSSEN LASSEN ODER!?!?

Shiro: Ja, fals du es vergessen hast, ist das eine Yaoi Fanfiktion!

Sasuke: HN...

  
Shiro: Sag kein verdammtes Wort Uchiha!

  
Sasuke:....Idiot.

  
Shiro: ┻━┻ミ＼（≧ロ≦＼）

  
ps: Ich war an diesem Samstag, dem 17.08.2019 an den Geekdays in Zofingen Schweiz, also ist erst heute ein neues Kapitel gekommen.


	3. Das dazwischen

Ich habe gerade vier Boruto Folgen und den Film gesehen, dennoch finde ich Boruto immer noch nicht wirklich eine Ideale Serie für mich ....., da es für mich nur ein Naruto OTP gibt und ich seit Naruto Road Ninja, davon träume, das Naruto und Sasuke zusammen gehören, seht euch Menma an, wäre es nicht super niedlich ihn als Sohn von Sasuke und Naruto zu darzustellen?

Ich meine HALLO? Sehe nur ich das oder wer denkt auch das:

Sasukes strategischer Verstand + Sharingan + Naruto's streiche + Hyperaktivität + übernatürliche Chakramenge = der Perfekte Streichgott muhahahahah.

Naruto: Ano ...... Gomen'nasai Shiro ist seit mehr als 12 Stunden wach. Trotzdem habe ich kein Mitleid mit ihr, da meine ganze Familie nur ausgelöscht würde, damit ich mit Sasuke-Teme zusammen komme! Ich meine, Teme und ICH? Niemals!

 

Sasuke:* verdreht seine Augen * Hn, besser als Sakura, auch wenn sie nicht mehr ganz so nutzlos ist!

 

Shiro: Selbst schuld! Wieso müsst ihr auch noch das Gegenteil des anderen sein?

 

Sasuke: Dir ist bewusst das wir fiktionale Charaktere?

 

Shiro: Und? Es wird niemand verletzt, weil ihr eben Fiktion seid, das Wissen sicher auch die Leser, aber es ist schön, seine Fantasie schweifen zu lassen.

 

Naruto: Teme, Shiro!

 

Shiro: Ok, ok. Dann weiter mit der Geschichte! Viel Spass ^^

  
PS: Das Kapitel ist deswegen erst heute, Online weil ich schon die ganze Woche mit Fieber im Bett liege und zu nichts komme.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Ein laues Lüftchen, weht über die weite Ebene, Blätter rascheln im Wald und die Sonne strahlt warm vom Himmel herab.

  
Und so erwachte in dieser Szene Uzumaki Boruto vor Schreck.

  
Das letzte woran sich Boruto erinnern konnte, sind grosse schmerzen, Himawari...seine Schwester? War zu dieser Zeit neben ihm und hatte ebenfalls starke schmerzen, sie hatte geschrien und weinen taten die beiden, doch warum erinnert er sich dann nicht daran wieso er solche Schmerzen hatten?

  
Wieso tat ihm nichts mehr weh?

 

_/Warte...war ich nicht verletzt?/_

 

Wo war er und wieso?

  
Er hielt inne _/Warte./_ dachte er nochmals für sich.

  
_/Wo ist Hima?/_

 

Mit weniger mühe, als gedacht zwang er seine Augen auf, für einen Moment verschlug es ihm denn Atem, ein strahlend blauer Himmel war zu sehen.

  
_/Genauso blau wie Oyaji's Augen/_

 

_/Warte, es hat doch gerade erst geregnet, wo um Ashura's willen bin ich?/_

 

Hektisch begann er nach seiner kleinen Schwester Ausschau zu halten. Panik kratzte an der Oberfläche bis er ein Gewicht an seinem Bein bemerkte.

Erleichtert seufzend sah er zu seiner Schwester, sie hatte ihre Arme um eines seiner Beine geschlungen und schien nun friedlich zu schlafen.

 

_/Nagut!/_

 

  
Er ohrfeigte sich selbst um wieder klarere denken zu können, was ist genau heute passiert?

  
Wie hatte Konohamaru-Onīsan immer darüber gescherzt für einen klaren Geist, solle man am Beste im freien Meditieren!

  
Er zog vorsichtig, seine Jacke aus. Um seine Schwester nicht zu wecken, auch wenn sie Stark war. Boruto wusste nicht, wo sie genau waren, klar spürte der kleine Blondschopf, das etwas mit seinem Chakra nicht stimmte.

 

  
_/Wieso ist sie...überhaupt so zerfleddert? Auch egal darum kümmere ich mich später!/_

 

  
Sie wurde Ordentlich gefaltet und unter Hima's Kopf gelegt, langsam begann er ihre Finger von seiner Hose zu lösen.

  
Zu seiner rechten sah er plötzlich Sarada, Sasuke-Ojisan und fast alle Bekannten von Oyaji...

 

_/Warte! Wo....Wo ist Oyaji, überhaupt?/_

 

 

Ein Schauer ran über seinen Rücken und dicke Krokodilstränen liefen ihm über seine Wangen, als er sich zu erinnern begann.

 

  
_/Es war Papas Geburtstag und ich war so unglaublich genervt, da ich mit Shikadai und Sarada verabredet war, dann aber doch nicht dorthin gehen konnte, dann war da ein grosser knall. Und Mama..... dies....diese Frau, sie hatte Sasuke-Oji-San, Sarada Himawari und mich gefoltert./_

 

 

Boruto versuchte die tränen wegzuwischen, wobei er kläglich versagte. Immer schneller liefen sie seine Wangen herunter.

 

  
_/Sasuke-Ojisan sagte, wir dürften ihr keine Angst zeigen, egal wie weh es tat. Alles, was ich wollte, war das Oyaji kam und uns rette, doch er war nicht gekommen Mam....dieses Monster hatte gesagt, hat gesagt das Oyaji, niemals kommen würde, sie hatte ihn betäubt und dann nach war alles schwarz./_

 

  
Er zitterte am ganzen Leib..

 

  
"Boruto.„

  
Sasuke, der wohl eben erst aufgewacht war, zog ihn an sich, der kleine Blonde fristete seine Hände in den Mantel seines Ojisan's.

 

  
_/Wieso....wieso ist das alles Passiert? Kami verdammt! Sie ist, verdammt nochmals unsere Mutter!/_

 

  
Borutos schluchzen wurde lauter um so lauter sein Schluchzen wurde, um so verzweifelter klammerte er sich an Sasuke.

 

 

  
Sasukes Sicht

 

Wie konnte nur all dies Geschehen?

  
Ob es Naruto gut ging?

  
Was sage ich da....Naruto.....Naruto wird vernichtet sein, sobald er erfährt, dass wir gestorben sind und was konnte ich tun?

Nichts.

Ich konnte nicht einmal die Kinder beschützen.....ich bin erbärmlich.

  
"Sasuke?„

  
Diese Stimme, würde ich selbst unter einer Million Menschen erkennen. Leicht drehe ich meinen Kopf nach links, um den Sprecher ausfindig zu machen.

  
"N..Nīsan.„

  
Itachi, sah mich mit diesem unendlich traurigen blick an, ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Nīsan Lippen.

  
_/Hatte er mitbekommen, was passiert ist?/_

Nīsan sieht in seinem fliederfarbenen Kimono, mit einem Dunkelgrauen Obi, der es zusammen hielt, sehr....entspant aus.

  
Seine Haaren..sind, sie länger geworden?

  
Etwas weiter hinter Nīsan konnte ich einen Blondschopf und einen Rotschopf, ausfindig machen, wohl Yondaime-Sama und seine Frau(?), auf Yondaime-Samas Schulter war eine Hand, die sanft zu drückte, um ihn wohl daran zu hindern, auf uns zuzustürmen, sie gehörte wohl Jiraiya oder wie Naruto ihn nannte Ero-Sennin.

 

Boruto, der wohl nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sich Leute zu uns begaben, presste sein Gesicht noch stärker in meinen Bauch, ich konnte fühlen, wie die Tränen des kleinen mein Hemd benetzen, wobei es schlussendlich an meiner Haut kleben blieb.

  
"Wo sind wir, Nīsan?„ meine Stimme, klang zum Glück gefasster, als vor fünf Minuten. Itachi-Nīsan bewegte sich, schleppend auf uns zu bevor er mich von der Seite in eine Umarmung zog, wobei er darauf achtete Boruto nicht zu verletzten.  
Wobei er doch wieder einen arm Lösen tat, als er zu bemerken schien, das etwas nicht stimmte.

  
"Nīsan ...Ich...ich hab....„

  
Schluss endlich verriet mich meine Stimme doch und nur vereinzelte Schluchzer waren neben Boruto's zu vernehmen.

  
"Ich verstehe...„ murmelt er vor sich hin und sah auf meinen Kaputten rechten Ärmel, Nii-san seufzte.

  
"Ihr seid auf einer zwischen Ebene von Leben und Tod. Hier wird entschieden, ob wir weiterziehen oder wiedergeboren werden sollen."

Boruto verkrampft sich in meiner Umarmung, als sind wir wirklich unwiderruflich Tot.

  
Ein bitterer Geschmack breitet sich in meinem Mund aus.

"Wo ist der Gaki überhaupt?„

  
Höre ich, Jiraiya-San raue Stimme, da er zu mir gewannt ist.

  
Als ich aufblickte erkannte ich ihn als Jiraya "Noch am Leben?„ frage ich mich das wirklich selbst? Jiraya-San sah mit einem feuer in seinen Augen auf Boruto herunter, worauf ich denn kleinen näher zu mir zog, Naruto hatte mir die Schandtaten erzählt, die der Ero-Sennin getan hatte.

 

"Ara..wer ist der kleine Dattebane?„ eine rothaarige Frau, mit Yondaime zusammen war meinem Gesicht nun viel zu Nahe, nicht mal Naruto kommt mir so nahe, auch wenn er gelernt hatte durch Sai, denn persönlichen Freiraum zu respektieren.

 

Wenn ich von den Sprachticks ausgehen müsse, dann ist das bestimmt Naruto's Mutter, wobei die Ähnlichkeit der beiden schon ausreichte, um dies zu erkennen "Das ist Naruto's Sohn, Boruto und die kleine Hima dort ist seine Tochter Himawari.„

  
Himawari die gerade erst wach geworden ist, wurde von Kushina-San hochgehoben und umarmt, wobei Yondaime-Sama das Gleiche mit Boruto tat, der verdutzt drein blickte.

 

"Chichiue....?„ höre ich meine eigene Tochter flüsternd, leicht wandte ich mich zu ihr.

 

  
_/Wo ist Sakura? Ist sie etwa schon weiter?/_

 

Mein Herz schmerzte nicht, wie ich es erwartet hatte, es fühlte sich leichter an. Sarada schritt zögerlich auf uns zu, behielt aber Itachi-Nīsan im Auge.

 

"Nii-san, das ist meine Tochter Sarada, Sarada das ist dein Onkel Itachi„ Itachi-Nīsan blinzelt unbeholfen, worauf ich zu Sarada sah, die glücklich auf Nīsan zu lief und ihn Umarmte.

 

 

_/Hm. Muss wohl Sakura's, Einfluss sein.../_

 

  
"Itachi-Ojisan ! Nanadaime-Sama hat mir so viel von dir erzählt!„ mein Herzschlag stolperte deutlich, Naruto? Itachi lächelt sanft Sarada an, die tränen begangen mein Gesicht hinabzuströmen als er sie in eine Umarmung zog, hätte ich das so haben, können, wenn Nīsan nicht gestorben wäre?

 

"Sasuke-Kun.....Hast du schmerzen?„ Kushina-San war mit einer Hand schwebend über meinem Gesicht, bevor sie sie auf meine Wange legte und meine Tränen mit ihrem Daumen abwischte, Himawari war an ihrer Hüfte glücklich schlummernd.

 

"K...Kushina-San.....ich werde Naruto nie wieder sehen....„ ein Schluchzen kämpfte sich aus meiner Kehle, ob wohl ich es doch verachte Gefühle zu zeigen "Ach was....mein Sohn wird schneller, als du denkst wieder bei uns sein, Dattebane!„ erschrocken starre ich sie an.

 

  
_/Ist sie wirklich so dumm und meinte das Naruto sich umbringen wird nur, um hier zu sein?/_

 

  
Yondaime lachte verlegen.

  
"Sie meint, das es für uns viel kürzer sein wird Naruto, wiederzusehen, als du denkst, Kami-Sama gab uns die Erlaubnis, hier so lange zu verweilen bis wir gehen möchten„ es ist eindeutig, das Kushina-San und Yondaime-San die Eltern von Naruto sind.

  
Wo Naruto das Aussehen von Yondaime erbte, hatte er von seiner Mutter die Idiotie geerbt.

 

Kushina-San errötet verlegen vor mir, leicht musst ich nun doch lächeln, da es mich an alte Tage erinnerte, bevor Team 7 zum ersten Mal gespalten wurde.

  
Als Naruto etwas Dummes sagte und von uns belehrt wurde, weil er wie immer Unrecht hatte, nah ja ich muss zugeben das er doch mehr recht hatte, als das ich ihm wirklich zugestehen möchte.

Wie diese eine mal, als er mir sagte, das man alleine vielleicht schwach ist, aber wenn man sich an all die wichtigen Menschen erinnert, die man Beschützen möchte, etwas unglaublich mächtiges entsteht, was einen vorantreibt oder wie es Kakashi-Sensei sagen würde:

  
Einer für alle und alle für einen!

 

Mein lächeln musste doch ungewöhnlicher sein, als ich dachte, da ich wie das neu entdeckte achte, Weltwunder wirken musste.

  
"Ist, dann auch Itachi-Ojisan auch unsere Onkel, wenn du unser Ojisan bist Sasuke-Sensei?„

  
Boruto sah mich, mit dem Blick seines Vaters an wen dieser wieder einmal nicht verstand, dass eine Frau auf ihn stand und mit ihm flirtete.

  
"Ja?„

  
Mein Blick schweift fragen zu Nīsan der lächelnd nickte. "Ihr seht beide eurem Otōsan sehr ähnlich, wobei ich auch Hinata-San in euch sehen kann.„

Mir ist bewusst, das Nīsan es nur gut meint.

  
"NEIN! NIEMALS SIND WIR WIE DIESES BAKEMONON!!!!„ kreischte der kleine Blonde in den Armen seines Grossvaters und sprang sofort aus selbigen heraus um Itachi, feindselig anzusehen, der nicht zu verstehen schien.

"Wartet....wusstet ihr es nicht?....„ ist mein lahme frage.

  
"Was wissen Gaki?„ ist Jiraya's mürrische Frage.

  
"Hyuuga Hinata, ist diejenige, weswegen wir gestorben sind, sie ist mit Kaguya verbündet und hatte selbige über Vierzehnjahre versucht zu befreien.„ Kushina-San drückte Himawari enger an sich.

Jiraya sah geradezu verstört ins nichts. Minato-San blick hingegen war eine finstere Mine, ich kann mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, was er gerade dachte. Das würde noch eine lange Ewigkeit Brauchen, bis der Dobe bei und ist.

Worüber ich froh bin, bitte Naruto, auch wenn wir Tod sind, du hast noch Freunde die leben. Komm also nicht so schnell hier her!

Leicht neugierig wand ich mich an Minato-San.

  
"Wieso wusstet ihr nichts, was in der lebenden Welt geschah?„ Minato-San sah verblüfft zu mir, bevor sich ein Trauriges lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bildete, Naruto hat dasselbe lächeln, viel zu oft auch gezeigt.

 

"Die Bedingung von Shinigami-Sama, das wir hier bleiben dürfen, ist das wir nicht sehen was passiert„ ah Ungewissheit als Tausch um wieder vereint zu sein.

  
"Erinnerst du dich an den Krieg gegen, Madara?„ er nickte, mit ernster Mine.

  
"Welcher Krieg, Minato?„

  
Also war Ero-Sennin auch wieder im hier und jetzt und schloss sich uns an.

  
"Minato-san hat uns im 3. Ninjakrieg geholfen, Madara und Kaguya zu besiegen.„ überrascht wurde ich angeblinzelt.

  
"Was hat Naruto damit zu tun und warst du nicht bei Orochimaru? Der hat doch sicher Madara dann unterstützt! Und was verdammt ist mit Nagato geschehen? Wie lange bin ich überhaupt Tod?„

  
Eine von Jiraya-San's Vene begann an seiner Stirn zu pochen.  
Itachi räuspert sich neben mir.

  
"So viel ich weiß, war er der General und Sasuke hat Orochimaru getötet oder wenigstens eines seiner Abbilder, Nagato-San starb, nachdem er Konoha's Bewohner wiederbelebt hatte.„

 

"Ich wurde durch Kabuto wiederbelebt.„ kam es zischend hinter uns, schneller als irgendjemand wahrnahm, war Jiraiya-San bei Orochimaru und zog diesen am Kragen seines Yukata's zu sich, sein Gesicht war Wut verzehrt.

 

Sasukes Sicht Ende

 

  
Orochimaru inndesen hatte sich kein stück bewegt, Mitsuki der hinter seinem Erzeuger stand, schwieg. Jiraiya knurrt.

 

"Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht in der Hölle schmoren?!„ Sasuke dem das nicht wirklich fasste nach Jirayas Hand, die kurz davor war, denn Schlangenbeschwörer zu schlagen "Jiraya-San! Orochimaru ist nicht mehr der, der er einmal war, Naruto vertraut ihm.„

  
Ungläubiges keuchen halte über die Ebene "W..was„" kam es unbeholfen von dem Eremiten "Obwohl Orochimaru, bitte sei dir bewusst, obwohl wir jetzt Tod sind, werde ich es zu verhindern wissen, wenn du Experimente an uns versuchst.„

  
Sasukes Sharingan hat sich im lauf des Gesprächs aktiviert.

  
"Oh je, Sasuke-Kun, dabei war ich doch für eine so lange Zeit dein Sensei, nun gut da ich dir und Hokage-Sama noch etwas schulde, werde ich mich benehmen.„

 

Minato's Sicht

 

Ich muss zugeben, das ich doch traurig bin, als ich gedacht habe, das Naruto noch am Leben ist, auch wenn das irgendwie etwas Gutes ist.

  
Hm Sasuke-Kun hat sich merklich verändert er erinnert mich aber immer noch an Mikoto-San. Beide haben mehr von ihrer Mutter als das sie erahnen könnten.

  
Boruto verlagerte sich in meinen Armen, der vorige Gefühlsausbruch, hat seinen Tribut gefordert und er war nun eingeschlafen, ich zog meine Arme noch ein bisschen fester um ihn, da ich es nicht gewohnt bin, jemanden so zu tragen, Grossvater.

  
Ich bin ein Grossvater, verdammt mein Sohn ist älter, als ich zu meinen, Lebzeiten war! Ich fühle mich zu Jung, um Grossvater zu sein!

  
"Jiraiya-Sensei?„ erwartend blickt er zu mir.

  
"Du bist seit mehr als 14-15 Jahren Tod, genau wie Itachi-Kun und las mit dir sagen, Naruto ist zu einem unglaublichen Ninja herangewachsen, also Danke.„

  
Ich lächelte ihn mit all der Zuneigung und stolz an.

  
"Nicht sein verdienst, da musst du Irkua und Kakashi danken, nah ja Kakashi weniger, er ist faul geworden!„ Erklang es hinter uns. Ich wand mich zum Sprecher, huh er sah Shikaku sehr ähnlich.

  
"Ich bin Nara Shikamaru...Shikakus Sohn.„ antwortet er, als könne er Gedanken lesen.

  
"Nein ich kann keine Gedanken lesen Yondaime-Sama, du hast, ähnliche Gesichts ausdrücke, wie Naruto und nach einiger Zeit, wenn man sich mit ihm abgibt, lernt man ihn zu lesen.„

  
Hm so habe ich das nie betrachtet.

  
Dennoch neugierig "Was meinst du, mit er hätte nicht wirklich geholfen? Er ist Naruto's Pate und hätte sich um ihn kümmern sollen?!„

  
"Laut Naruto, ist der Hentai, erst kurz vor denn Prüfungen aufgetaucht, davor kannte er nicht mal denn, allem war ihr erstes Treffen ein Zufall, da Naruto's eigentlicher Sensei ihn abgeschoben hatte, Hm so viel ich mich erinnere, habt ihr euch nicht in einer Frauen Onsen getroffen, als sie Nachforschungen anstellten Jiraiya-Sama?„ ich höre hinter mir, Sensei's Mädchenhaften schreie, als Kushina ihn schlug.

  
Eine Schweissperle lief mir meine Stirn herunter, soll das bedeuten Naruto war 13 Jahre ohne irgendwem der ihm mit seinen Uzumaki Genen aushelfen konnte aufgewachsen? Das ist übel, Kushina sagte ihm doch dazumal, wieso er Naruto übernehmen sollte schon von Anfang an, Uzumaki waren sehr schlecht in der Chakrakontrolle da sie grössere Chakramengen produzierten, als andere Clans.

Dass die Kinder noch nicht wach wurden, von all dem Lärm zeigt nur, wie viel Kraft sie verbraucht haben.

 

Jiraya-Sensei räuspert sich.

"Ich gebe es zu, das ich mich von Danzo, überrumpeln ließ, da er und Sarutobi-Sensei sagten, Tsunade würde auf den kleinen aufpassen, da sie ja mit im Blutdverwant ist.„

  
Sensei sieht, sehr betrofen darüber aus.

 

Sasuke's Sicht

 

Leicht genervt starre ich immer noch auf Orochimaru wand dann aber zu Mitsuki der mir dankbar zunickt. Ero-Sennin Geschrei ignorierten wir gekonnt.

  
"Sasuke....„ Itachi legte zwei finger an meine Stirn und stupste leicht "Wir werden auf dich warten Sasuke, komm nicht ohne ein glücklich gelebtes leben zurück.„ warum sprach er so kryptisch,   
als Nīsan seine Finder von mir löste, wurde alles schwarz und ich versank in dieser Stille.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Shiro: So da das andere Kapitel noch in der Bearbeitung ist, ein kitzel kleines zwischen Kapitel für zu die Wartezeit zu versüssen. Vielleicht fragt ihr euch auch, was so lange dauert? Von dem Anime/Manga Naruto gibt es gerade kein Online Skript, daher muss ich denn Manga (Online) und Anime mehrere male ansehen um die Szenen wiedergeben zu können, was halt ein bisschen dauert, zudem nehme ich es ja auch nicht eins zu eins, sondern schreibe zusätzliche Szenen, wobei das drei bis vier Szenen sind, die ich dann für jedes Kapitel neu schreibe.

Sasuke: Was hat der Pseudo- Itachi mit mir gemacht?

Shiro: Wirst du in den nächsten drei bis vier Kapitel erfahren! ;P

Naruto: Wo war Sakura-Chan?

Shiro: *piep* die Person, die sie zu erreichen versuchen, ist momentan Abwesende, bitte versuchen Sie es zu einem spätereb Moment wieder!

Naruto:*kreischend*DU STEHST NEBEN MIR, DATTABAYO!!!!

Shiro: Ich mag Sakura wirklich nicht und bis ICH entschieden habe, was aus ihr wird, werde ich sie so wenig wie möglich in denn Szenen, die ich Freihand geschrieben habe einbringen! Vielleicht gehe ich so weit und folge Masashi-Samas Planung und lasse sie sterben!

Naruto *keucht erschrocken* A.....aber sie ist eine gute Person!

Shiro: Sie ist erst in Shippuuden, fähig gewesen mal nützlich zu sein, davor war sie nicht mal als Klotz nützlich, einen Klotz kannst du als Ablenkung verwenden!

Sasuke: Hn .... Sie ist ein Klotz.

Naruto & Shiro: * blinzeln *

Naruto: Teme! Sie ist deine Frau!

Sasuke: Sie ist nutzlos für meine Pläne und hat es sogar geschafft dich zu vergiften, als sie versuchte mich zu töten!

Shiro: Also Leute, dass heutige Kapitel ist zu Ende ^^


	4. Konohamaru da Kore

Ohaio Minna＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

Hier ein neues Kapitel vielen Dank, für alle die ein Kudo/Favo oder einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben. ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

Naruto:*Schielt auf das Skript* merkwürdig, immer noch kein Yaoi, ich dachte, du bist eine Riesen Fan davon.

Shiro: o.ô erst 12und da willst du schon, mit Sasuke Sex haben?

Naruto: =( 。•_• 。)= N..NEIN!

Shiro: SCHREI NICHT! ICH HAB VERDAMMTNOCHMAL NACHBARN!!!

Naruto: *flüstert zu sich* schrei selber nicht!

Shiro: *seufzt* Falls Verwirrung aufgetreten ist Sasuke und Naruto, die hier mit mir Kommentieren sind 16-18 Jahre alt und wissen nur dinge die sie gelesen haben.

Naruto: Und wir wurden alleine von Shiro geschrieben, was das ganze Idiotisch macht, da sie somit mit sich selbst spricht. :D

Sasuke: Hn.

Shiro: Genau, Klappe Dobe!

Naruto: *schnappt sich Kommentarlos denn Laptop um, das Kapitel Hochzuladen.*

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gähnend strecke ich mich, Mizuki wurde zum Glück gestern noch verhaftet und verhört, das hiesse heute, ist der Tag, an dem ich mich Registrieren lassen muss.

Das bei einem Fall, wie der meines Todes, die Leute überhaupt wussten, dass ich wirklich zu Konoha gehöre, gar ausreisen durfte, von diesem verdammten wisch hängt also mein Ruf als Ninja ab.

Was mich aber wirklich heute lächeln lässt, ist das ich Konohamaru heute endlich Treffen werde, in meinem Kopf grummelt Kurama grummelig.

_**//Das Gör ist acht, oder? Noch nerviger als du und ein Protzer, wie Nervig!//** _

Kichernd musste ich mir vorstellen, wie Kurama ein guter Nara wäre, der die ganze Zeit in den Himmel starrt und die vorbei schwebenden Wolken beobachtet.

Vor meinen Kleiderschrank stehend, nur in meinen blauen Boxershorts bekleidet überlege ich mir jetzt wirklich, wie ich dieses Mal fotografiert werden soll.

 

Hm sollte ich meine Haare dieses Mal erkennbarer Tragen? So das man auch wirklich erkennen konnte, das die nun länger sind?

  
**_//Kit, wenn du noch eitler wirst, denke ich wirklich, dass das Ständige in ein Mädchenverwandeln, dir einen Hirnschaden gegeben hat!//_ **

  
Leicht grummelnd schnappte ich mir meine Kleidung und zog mich um.

  
Der alte Mann blinzelt mich erschrocken an. "Du ... willst du wirklich so auf dem Bild aussehen?„, leicht genervt starre ich ihn an.

  
"Na klar. Nun mach schon!„

 

"Meine Güte. Das wirst du noch bereuen.„, meint er, aber nun endlich machte Genzō ein Bild von mir.

 

"Jeez ...Das wird noch einen Riesen Trubel geben!", meint der alte mürrisch zu mir, ich schenkte ihm ein spitzbübisches Grinsen.

 

Genzō seufzte erheblich, bevor er sich hinter der Kamera positionierte.

  
"Okay, jetzt sag 'Käse!'„

  
Oh ich freue mich schon, wie werden Jiji und Iruka-Nii wohl auf das Bild reagieren werden!?

  
Als ich endlich das perfekte Bild erhalten habe, begab ich mich zu Jiji.

  
 _ **//Vergiss nicht Kit, du musst um sechs Uhr in die IT-Abteilung,**_  
 _ **um deine Aussage abzugeben!//**_ , erinnerte mich Kurama gewissenhaft.

 

_/Ja, ja keine Angst, ich vergess' doch sowas nicht!/_

  
_Zum Glück, musste ich niemals laut diese dinge aussprechen, sonst hät ich jetzt wirklich ein Problem!_

  
Wenig später sassen wir in Jiji's Büro. Der mein Profil betrachtet, die Stimmung im Raum war angespannt als Jiji, mit einer Hand das Foto herauszog und mit der anderen an seiner Pfeife zog.

Bis er sie plötzlich fallen liess als hätte er sich an ihr verbannt, ungläubig nahm er mich nun in Augenschein, genau wie Iruka-Nii.

  
"..."

  
Jiji erhob sich abrupt von seinem Stuhl und hastete zu mir, bevor er sich vor mich hinkniete und seine Hände um mein Gesicht legt.

  
"Na.....Naruto, wir dürfen dieses Bild nicht benutzen!„

  
Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Iruka-Nii das Bild aufhob und keuchte.

  
Denn weissen Mantel, der eine Imitation von Tou-Sans seinem ist, habe ich nach dem Fotografieren wieder in einer Siegelrolle eingepackt und meine Orange Jacke übergezogen, dennoch blieben die Obligatorischen Chunin Hosen und T-Shirt in der blauen Ausführung gleich.

  
"Nah, nah? Es war schwer, genau den richtigen Ausdruck zu bekommen!„

  
Meinte ich voller Stolz und überhörte für einen Moment Jiji's Kommentar.

  
"Ich brauchte drei Stunden, um diesen Schuss zu bekommen!„

  
Jiji seufzte.

  
"Was mich mehr betrifft ist, dass du nicht deine Hita-Ate (Stirnband) trägst, Naruto das Hita-Ate symbolisiert, dass du als ein Erwachsener Shinobi, in unserem Dorfe angesehen wirst!„ meint er mit einer strengen stimme.

  
Verlegen kratzte ich meinen Nacken, ich hatte doch wirklich das Stirnband vergessen zu Tragen, ich Idiot! Das kommt davon das ich mehr als zehn Jahre Hokage, gewesen bin.

  
"Ich wollte es nicht beschädigen. Ich fange an, es nach der Zeremonie morgen zu tragen.„, ist meine Ausreden.

  
Puh zum Glück, existiert diese ausrede von mir schon und dank Kurama, der auf meine Erinnerungen zugriff hat, kann ich meinem Körperlichem erscheinen entsprechend handeln.

  
Iruka-Nii begann hinter Jiji zu schnüffeln, ihn muss wohl das mehr mit nehmen, als ich anfänglich vermutet habe.

  
Immer hin laut Kurama trug mein Vater diese Kombis mit seinem Mantel am liebsten und mich in einen ähnlichen, Kleidungsstile wie ihn zu sehen ohne das ich wissen konnte, wer meine Eltern sind, musste ein rissiger schock er sein.

  
Jiji legte seine Hände auf meine schultern, sie waren warm und ich konnte seine schwieligen Hände durch den Stoff meiner Kleidung spüren.

  
Stopp Naruto, nicht....denk...nicht mal daran das Jiji sterben wird!

  
Er übte leicht druck auf meine Schultern aus.

  
"Auf jeden Fall sind die geheimen Dossiers, in diesem Jahrbuch eine wesentliche Informationsquelle für das Dorf Konohagakure. Sie ist für dich selbst auch ein sehr wichtiges Schriftstück.....„, Jiji wurde rüde unterbrochen, als die Tür aufschlug.

  
Nur um Konohamaru hereinstürmen zu sehen, der nach ein paar schritten hin fiel, da er über seinen Schal stolperte.

  
"Alter 'Mann! Kämpf mit mir!„, knirscht der Kleine, als er sich erhob, ich muss mir ein Kichern verkneifen.

  
Peinlich berührt zog Jiji sich denn Hut übers Gesicht, hm ich glaube das Boruto so etwas mal versucht hatte, wurde aber von Shika zurückgehalten, um dann zur Seite genommen zu werden und eine Predigt erhalten hat, von wegen das man denn Hokage nicht in Verlegenheit bringen soll, da es mich gegenüber feinden schwach wirken Liese.

  
Hiruzen Sicht

  
Erst Naruto's Profil und jetzt noch Konohamaru.

_/Wenn es nicht eine Sache ist, ist es eine andere ... wieso kann ich keinen einzigen ruhigen Tag verbringen?/_

Naruto's Sicht

  
Von draussen höre ich, die schnellen schritte von Ebisu der ein "OH!! Nicht schon wieder!!!„ ausstiess bevor er in unseren Raum einbog.

  
Ich sah schnell wieder zu Kono, um zu sehen, dass er sich über seine Stirn rieb.

  
"Verdammt! Wer hat mir eine Falle gestellt?!„, knurrt mich der kleine missgelaunt an, wobei mir Kurama eine Erinnerung zeigte von einem Fuchs Kit, das versuchte beängstigend zu wirken, was wirklich süss ist und mich dazu brachte zu kichern.

  
Ich wurde aus meine Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als Ebisu zu sprechen begann

"Bist du in Ordnung, geehrter Enkel?!„, ist seine überaus, fürsorgliche frage.

  
"Und zur deiner Information, gibt es hier keine Fallen!„, meint er schnell, in einem belehrenden Ton.

  
Da ich nun nicht länger ignoriert werden wollte.

  
"Was ist los? Wer ist das Kind?„, Melde ich mich mit den Armen verschenkt vor meiner Brust, der kleine versucht mich nieder Starren.

  
"Kind?„, knurrt er, mich fragend an. Wieso knurrt er, überhaupt so viel, ist Konohamaru mit dem Inuzuka-Clan verwandt?

  
Als sich die Stimmung in der Luft zu ändern begann, sehe ich zu Ebisu, der mich genau wie der Rest des Dorfes mit solcher verachtenden Hass anstarrt, das mein Körper zu schmerzen begann, wieso.....wieso waren sie alle so von Hass verblendet, das sie nicht erkannten, was sie einem unschuldigen Kind antaten.

  
Wie war es mir damals möglich nicht zu brechen? War ich wirklich so ein naives Kind?

  
Der kleine starrte mich Böse an und knurrt wieder.

  
"Aha, also hast du, mir eine Falle gestellt?! Du warst es! Recht?!!!„, verärgert greife ich ihn an seinem Schal und zog ihn daran hoch, er sah nun mehr verängstigt aus als alles andere, da ich nun doch ein kleines bisschen sauer über die Situation bin.

  
"Du! Bist, über deine eigenen Füsse gefallen, Gaki!„, schimpfe ich ihn. Zu meiner rechten hörte ich jemanden keuchen.

  
"Hey Mo..ICH MEINE NARUTO! LAS IN LOS! DAS IST DER ENKEL VON HIRUZEN-SAMA UNSEREM KAGE!„, schrie mich der perverse an, ich senkte Konohamaru und blickte zu ihm, von Konohamaru hörte ich ein.

  
"Also? Nimm deinen besten Schuss! Du traust dich ja eh nicht!„

  
_(Konohamaru's Gedanken)_   
_/Sie machen das immer, wenn sie wissen, dass ich der Hokage-Enkel bin ...Hah niemand, wird mir je etwas anhaben können! Hat er jetzt Angst vor mir? So wie Meister vier Augen und alle anderen in der Stadt ... Hah!/_   
_(Gedankengang Ende)_

  
Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe denn kleinen, das tu ich wirklich, aber Jiji hat einen Scheiss Job in seiner Erziehung getan, was ich jetzt auch nicht mehr durchlassen werde, Konohamaru hat Potenzial schon in meiner Zeit, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie viel er jetzt wachsen könnte, wenn er sich wirklich Mühe gibt und erkennt das sich nicht die ganze Welt nur um Ihm, als Hokages-Enkel drehen muss!

  
Also tat ich das einzig vernünftige und verpasste ihm eine   
Kopfnuss!

  
"Von mir aus, könnte er auch der Sohn des Yondaime sein! Er war mir gegenüber respektlos und beschuldigte mich einer Tat, die ich nicht zu verantworten habe! Iruka-Sensei hat mir beigebracht das so, was Rufmord und Verleumdung ist und die Leute deswegen wirklich darunter leiden können!!!„, schnaufe ich wütend.

  
Kono rieb sich über seinen Schädel und stiess ein. "Owww.....!!", aus.

  
"Wa...Was!!!!„, ich blickte zu den drei erwachsen herüber, Ebisu und Iruka-Nii sahen über alle massen geschockt aus.

  
Wärend Jiji....Jiji sah wirklich verletzt aus, schon beinahe denn Tränen nahe und ich musste Unwiderruflich daran denken, das ich mit meinem Momentanen ausgehen Tou-Sans direktes Ebenbild mit der Laune von Kaa-San bin.

Aber was soll ich tun...nur weil er Jiji's Enkel ist..kann ich ihn nicht alles durchgehen lassen, immerhin nur, weil ich Tou-Sans und Kaa-Sans Sohn bin, lässt mich auch niemand mit meiner scheisse durchkommen und ich glaube fest daran, das über 60% der Zivilen sowie Ninjas hier sehr gut wussten, das ich der Sohn des Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō und der Akai Chishio no Habanero bin!

  
Also lasse ich denn Gaki fallen und stürmte meinem Körperlichen alter entsprechend aus dem Raum, ohne mich einmal umzudrehen, diese Situationen sind viel schwieriger zu bewältigen, als ich angenommen hatte!...Vor allem mit meinem Wissen über die mögliche Zukunft.

  
Verärgert stiess ich einen langgezogenes seufzten aus und bewegte mich zum Gedenkstein, Konohamaru direkt hinter mir, versuchte und ich meine wirklich versuchte, er mir nachzuspionieren.

Als ich vor dem Stein ankam, strich ich darüber und spürte jede einzelne Gravur, ich goss wasser darüber, um ihn von möglichen Schmutz zu befreien, kniete mich hin und drückte meine Stirn ergiebig auf denn Boden, bevor ich mich wieder aufrichtete und meine Hände zusammen schlug, Konohamaru war mir jetzt so nahe gekommene das er wohl jedes meiner Worte verstehen würde.

  
"Tou..San...Kaa-San?„

  
_/Kakashi, Konohamaru, Sai...Sakura...Neji..Himawari...Kiba..Shika...Ino...CHoji...Shino....Boruto...Ero-Sanin...Baa-Chan...Gaara...Sarada...Oro-jiji...Tenten...Lee...Gai-Sensei.....Sa....Sasuke...es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht beschützen konnte.../_

  
_"E....es tut mir...leid....aber gerade...es...es..ist, alles zu viel....das....gesamte Dorf...sieht mich nur als ein Monster..sie sehen keinen Zwölfjährigen weisen...der mehr auf der Strasse lebte, als in einem Zuhause in den letzten Jahren....und....und es will nicht besser werden, ich schreie immer wieder heraus Hokage zu werden...aber was ist, wenn ich nicht gut genug bin?_

_/Was ist, wenn ich wieder versage?/_

"...„

  
Ich brach nun wirklich. in Tränen aus.

  
Wieso...wieso musste all dies Passieren? Ich spürte, wie meine Stirn nun gegen den kühlen Stein drückte, während ich vergebens versuchte mit meinen Händen die tränen wegzuwischen, die so hartnäckig meine Sicht behinderten.

  
Immer wieder sehe ich die Gesichter, meiner Freunde....meiner Familie und werde sekündlich daran erinnert, dass es meine Schuld ist, das all dies überhaupt passieren konnte.  
Hätte ich doch nur früher...

  
Voller Verzweiflung, bedecke ich meine Ohren mit den Händen um, die Imaginären Stimmen auszugrenzen.

 

Konohamaru's Sicht

 

Ich folge dem komischen Jungen, der sich traute mir die Stirn zu bieten und setzte meine Genialen Ninja-Schleichkünste ein damit er mich nicht entdecken konnte.

  
Trotz das ich ein paarmal stolperte, hatte er mich nicht bemerkt, was für ein Loser, sicher hatte er deswegen kein Stirnband in seinem Alter!

  
Als er weiter lief, bemerke ich endlich, wo wir uns befanden, der Blonde war auf den weg zum Gedenkstein, hatte er einen Bruder oder so verloren?

  
Soll mir recht sein!

  
Verbissen Folge ich ihm weiter, bis er stehen blieb, denn Stein mit Wasser wusch und sich ergiebig verbeugte und zu beten begann.

Erst, einen dann zwei, drei und vier schritte traute ich mich weiter und war nun, an der perfekten stelle um ihn zu Hören.

 

"Tou..San...Kaa-San?„, hört ich, ihn mit Brüchiger Stimme beginnen, also hatte er auch beide seiner Eltern verloren?

  
"E....es tut mir...leid....aber gerade...es...es..ist alles zu viel....das....gesamte Dorf...sieht mich nur als Monster..sie sehen keinen Zwölfjährigen weisen...der mehr auf der Strasse lebte, als in einem Zuhause in den letzten Jahren....und....und es will nicht besser werden, ich schreie immer wieder heraus Hokage zu werden...aber was ist, wenn ich nicht gut genug bin?.....„, er wurde von heftigen schluchzen geschüttelt, aber was meint er mit Monster und das er mehr auf der Strasse gelebt hat als in einem Zuhause?

  
Angestrengt sah ich zu, wie der Blonde seine Stirn gegen den Stein drückte und versuchte seine Tränen wegzuwischen, was er aber nicht wirklich Schafte.

  
Nach kurzen Unbehagen, renne ich also zurück zu Jii-Chan, der mich verblüfft anstarrt, von Vierauge war nichts mehr zu sehen, aber Iruka-Sensei war noch bei ihm.

  
"Jii-Chan...*keuch* der....der*keuch...„, ich holte tief Luft. "Der Junger, der mich gehauen hat, ist bei dem Gedenkstein weinen zusammen gebrochen, er sah wirklich schlimm aus!„, gerade als ich meinen Satz beendet habe.

  
Stürmt Iruka-Sensei an mir vorbei, während Jii-Chan von seinem Stuhl aufstand und mir über meinen Kopf streichelte.

  
"Das hast du gut gemacht, Konohamaru, wenn ich das so sagen darf eines Wahren Kage würdig.„, meine Brust schwelte vor stolz. Ji-chan hatte mich schon lange nicht mehr so gelobt. Also schenkte ich ihm ein grosses Lächel.

 

Iruka's Sicht

  
Ich war schockiert, der ganze Tag heute war verrückt, zuerst Naruto mit seinem Verhalten und jetzt das, als Hokage-Sama Enkel hereinstürmte und erzählte das Naruto, genau an DEM ORT zusammenbrach, renne ich so schnell, ich konnte zu dem Gedenkstein.

  
Und genau wie es der kleine gesagt hat, war mein kleiner Kitsune dort, zusammengesunken weinend, es hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe Menschen um ihn versammelt, die wütend schrien.

  
"BEWEG DICH VON DEM GEDENKSTEIN MONSTER!!!!„, schrie einer der Zivilisten und begann mit einem Besen auf ihn einzuschlagen, vor entsetzen war ich stehen geblieben.

 

Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf!

  
Lief das Mantra in meinem Kopf, er war doch nur ein kleiner Junge!!!

  
Heisse Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht, BEWEGT EUCH BEINE!!!! Kreische ich in meinem Kopf, doch sie bewegten sich kein Stück, ich wollte Schreinen.

  
Doch mein ganzer Körper, ist Paralysiert.

 

Dass sie aufhören sollten, konnten sie nicht sehen, dass sie ein unschuldiges Kind quälen?

 

Wieso wert er sich nicht, hat er aufgegeben?

 

Er wollte doch nur, akzeptiert werden. Ist das wirklich ein zu grosser Wunsch???"...„

  
Ich brach nun wirklich. in Tränen aus.

  
Wieso...wieso musste all dies Passieren? Ich spürte, wie meine Stirn nun gegen den kühlen Stein drückte, während ich vergebens versuchte mit meinen Händen die tränen wegzuwischen, die so hartnäckig meine Sicht behinderten.

  
Immer wieder sehe ich die Gesichter, meiner Freunde....meiner Familie und werde sekündlich daran erinnert, dass es meine Schuld ist, das all dies überhaupt passieren konnte.  
Hätte ich doch nur früher...

  
Voller Verzweiflung, bedecke ich meine Ohren mit den Händen um, die Imaginären Stimmen auszugrenzen.

 

Konohamaru's Sicht

 

Ich folge dem komischen Jungen, der sich traute mir die Stirn zu bieten und setzte meine Genialen Ninja-Schleichkünste ein damit er mich nicht entdecken konnte.

  
Trotz das ich ein paarmal stolperte, hatte er mich nicht bemerkt, was für ein Loser, sicher hatte er deswegen kein Stirnband in seinem Alter!

  
Als er weiter lief, bemerke ich endlich, wo wir uns befanden, der Blonde war auf den weg zum Gedenkstein, hatte er einen Bruder oder so verloren?

  
Soll mir recht sein!

  
Verbissen Folge ich ihm weiter, bis er stehen blieb, denn Stein mit Wasser wusch und sich ergiebig verbeugte und zu beten begann.

Erst, einen dann zwei, drei und vier schritte traute ich mich weiter und war nun, an der perfekten stelle um ihn zu Hören.

 

"Tou..San...Kaa-San?„, hört ich, ihn mit Brüchiger Stimme beginnen, also hatte er auch beide seiner Eltern verloren?

  
"E....es tut mir...leid....aber gerade...es...es..ist alles zu viel....das....gesamte Dorf...sieht mich nur als Monster..sie sehen keinen Zwölfjährigen weisen...der mehr auf der Strasse lebte, als in einem Zuhause in den letzten Jahren....und....und es will nicht besser werden, ich schreie immer wieder heraus Hokage zu werden...aber was ist, wenn ich nicht gut genug bin?.....„, er wurde von heftigen schluchzen geschüttelt, aber was meint er mit Monster und das er mehr auf der Strasse gelebt hat als in einem Zuhause?

  
Angestrengt sah ich zu, wie der Blonde seine Stirn gegen den Stein drückte und versuchte seine Tränen wegzuwischen, was er aber nicht wirklich Schafte.

  
Nach kurzen Unbehagen, renne ich also zurück zu Jii-Chan, der mich verblüfft anstarrt, von Vierauge war nichts mehr zu sehen, aber Iruka-Sensei war noch bei ihm.

  
"Jii-Chan...*keuch* der....der*keuch...„, ich holte tief Luft. "Der Junger, der mich gehauen hat, ist bei dem Gedenkstein weinen zusammen gebrochen, er sah wirklich schlimm aus!„, gerade als ich meinen Satz beendet habe.

  
Stürmt Iruka-Sensei an mir vorbei, während Jii-Chan von seinem Stuhl aufstand und mir über meinen Kopf streichelte.

  
"Das hast du gut gemacht, Konohamaru, wenn ich das so sagen darf eines Wahren Kage würdig.„, meine Brust schwelte vor stolz. Jii-chan hatte mich schon lange nicht mehr so gelobt. Also schenkte ich ihm ein grosses Lächel.

 

Iruka's Sicht

  
Ich war schockiert, der ganze Tag heute war verrückt, zuerst Naruto mit seinem Verhalten und jetzt das, als Hokage-Sama Enkel hereinstürmte und erzählte das Naruto, genau an DEM ORT zusammenbrach, renne ich so schnell, ich konnte zu dem Gedenkstein.

  
Und genau wie es der kleine gesagt hat, war mein kleiner Kitsune dort, zusammengesunken weinend, es hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe Menschen um ihn versammelt, die wütend schrien.

  
"BEWEG DICH VON DEM GEDENKSTEIN MONSTER!!!!„, schrie einer der Zivilisten und begann mit einem Besen auf ihn einzuschlagen, vor entsetzen war ich stehen geblieben.

 

_/Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf!/_

  
_Lief das Mantra in meinem Kopf, rauf und runter._

  
Er ist, doch nur ein kleiner Junge!!!

  
Heisse Tränen, liefen über mein Gesicht, BEWEGT EUCH BEINE!!!! Kreische ich in meinem Kopf, doch sie bewegten sich kein Stück, ich wollte Schreinen.

  
Doch mein ganzer Körper, ist Paralysiert.

 

Dass sie aufhören sollten, konnten sie nicht sehen, dass sie ein unschuldiges Kind quälen?

 

Wieso wert er sich nicht, hat er aufgegeben?

 

Er wollte doch nur, akzeptiert werden. Ist das wirklich ein zu grosser Wunsch???

Unbekannt Sicht

  
Heute ist, ein wirklich guter Tag um zu lesen, es war nicht zu heiss oder kalt und ich habe in der Nähe des Gedenksteines, ein schattiges Plätzchen in den Baumwipfeln gefunden, ich muss irgendwann wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wurde von einem.

  
"BEWEG DICH VON DEM GEDENKSTEIN MONSTER!!!!„, geweckt.

  
Schockiert blicke ich zum Stein, einer der Zivilisten, musste wohl dies Geschrien haben und nur um dann begonnen zu haben, mit einem Besen auf ein Bündel Orange, Gelb und Blau, Kleiderbündel einzuschlagen. Ein bisschen weiter weg von dem Mob konnte ich Umino-Kun erspähen, der wie versteinert stehen geblieben war und dicke Tränen weinte.

  
Was bei allen sieben ebenen, der Hölle, ist hier los?!

  
Ich höre, das knirschendes Geräusch von Holz und sah wieder zur Gruppe, von meinem Sitzpunkt aus.

Kann ich in die Mitte, des Mobs sehen, das der Besen zerbrochen ist und viel Blut daran klebt, warte Blut?

  
Ich ziehe meine Maske leicht herunter und schnupperte, zuerst roch ich, nur die Zivilisten...aber da war noch etwas, neben dem Kupfergeruch des Blutes...es.....es roch nach, Vanille, Orangen und dem Geruch, einer sanften Meeresbrise und....Ramen?

  
Mein Körper, spannt sich augenblicklich an, es gab nur eine Person, die so roch!

  
Schnell zog ich meine Maske wieder hoch und sprang in die Mitte des Wütenden Mobs, gerade noch rechtzeitig da das Arschloch gerade, denn kleinen Pfählen wollte.

  
"Was ist hier los?„, mein knurren, war das eines tollwütigen Hundes nicht unähnlich, die Zivilisten erstarren und die meisten flüchteten sogar, als sie meine Mordlust spüren konnte, die in Schüben aus mir heraus trat.

  
Doch den schlimmsten, der denn kleinen verletzt hatte, konnte ich mir schnappen und schickte ihn mit einem KageBushin zum Hokage, bevor ich mich Umdrehte und hinkniete.

 

  
Naruto's Sicht

 

Die Schläge hörten Abrupt auf, bevor sich der Mob auflöste, ein vertrauter Geruch von, Papier, getrockneter Tinte ein bisschen Klebstoff, Kaffee und der vertraute Geruch von Hunden lag in der Luft.

  
Ka...Kakashi?

  
Bin ich gestorben und er holte mich nun ab?

  
Könnte ich nun endlich mit meiner Familie zusammen sein?

 

Ein warmes Gefühl, stieg in mir auf, was für ein makaberes Gefühl, das der Tod, der so kalt ist, mein Innerstes erwärmt.

 

**_//Nein Kit, Du bist noch nicht tot, wir wurden angegriffen....du hast eine schwere Kopfverletzung und mehrere Schrammen, wie auch ein paar kleinere Blutergüsse. Zudem bist Du, durch eine Panikattacke, in Deinem Unterbewusstsein abgerutscht, wo nicht mal ich Dich erreichen kann, man, wenn man mal doch ein Uchiha-Bastard brauch, sind die nie zur Stelle, hmpf!//_ **

  
Uhrg alles dreht sich gerade.

  
Ich bemerkte wie Kuras Chakra, durch meinen Körper lief, um die meisten Verletzungen, von mir zu heilen, pah nur schrammen? Ich kann deutlich spüren, das meine Leber gerissen ist!

  
Kura knurrte mich an und murmelte etwas von. "Klappe Kit!", schwerlich öffne ich meine Augen, um Kakashi-Sensei zu sehen, er starrt Traurig auf mein Gesicht.

  
"Ano(ähmm) wer bist du? Willst du mir auch schaden?„, momentan habe ich wirklich angst, dies war nicht mein Kashi-Sensei, dies war ein gebrochener Mann, ohne Träume oder antrieb, der seine ganze Familie verloren hat und nur noch mich übrig hatte, eine Kopie des Mannes denn er Bruder/Vater nannte.

  
Kakashis Sicht

  
"Ano(ähmm) wer bist du? Willst du mir auch schaden?„, höre ich denn kleinen, mich ängstlich fragen.

 

_/Wieso ist er so klein, sollte er nicht 13 sein und wieso ist er so leicht? Er wiegt ja nicht mal so viel wie Guruko und Pakun zusammen!/_

  
Seine Augen drücken so viel schmerzen aus, das mir beinahe mein Herz brach, er sah mich mit so viel misstrauen an, als wäre die ganze Welt gegen ihn........

  
Ah verdammt!

  
Die ganze Welt, IST gegen den kleinen!

  
Vorsichtig zog ich ihn näher zu mir. "Nein, ich werde dir nicht schaden, geht es dir gut? Ist dir schwindelig, hast du Kopfschmerzen, ist deine Sicht verschwommen oder ist dir Schlecht?„

  
Der kleine wand sich ein bisschen, in meinen Armen bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelt. "Nein mir geht es gut, Onii-San danke, dass du sie gestoppt hast, aber du kannst mich jetzt loslasen!„, er wand sich stärker, in meinen Armen.

  
_/Er hat mich....O.....Onii-san genannt, wäre das so gewesen, wenn Sensei und Kushina-Nee noch am Leben wären?/_

  
Naruto zappelt so lange herum, bis ich ihn losliess und rennt anschliessend, zu Umino-Kun der immer noch wie versteinert herumstand.

 

Naruto's Sicht

 

Als ich endlich von Kashi weg kam, bewegte ich mich zu Iruka-Nii, der sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hat.

  
Vorsicht begann ich, seine Wange zu tätscheln. "Iruka-Sensei?„, langsam kam wieder Bewegung, in seinen Körper und er zog mich in eine warme Umarmung, die ich nur allzu gern erwidere.

  
"Es tut mir leid!„, murmelt er mit, seine sanfte Stimme, direkt in mein Ohr, Tränen bildete sich wieder in meinen Augen und ich begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen, Iruka-Nii musste nichts leidtun, es ist meine Schuld!

  
Es ist alles, meine Schuld, nur meine Schuld.

  
Hiruzen's Sicht

Traurig sind meine Augen auf meine Kristallkugel gerichtet, Konohamaru sah, erschrocken aus. "Konohamaru?„, er blickt zu mir hoch, die Angst war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

 

"Ich möchte, das du heute Nachmittag, Naruto bittest dein Training zu übernehmen, da Ebisu leider verhindert ist.„, er sah fragend zu mir.

  
"Verstehst du, da du mein Enkel bist, werden sich die Dorfbewohner, nicht Trauen euch zu nahezukommen und du kannst neue Jutsus lernen.„, in seinen Augen blitzt die Erkenntnis auf und er nickte begeistert.

 

Als er endlich aus dem Raum verschwunden war, blickte ich zu Jiraiya, der während der letzten Stunde hineingeschlichen war.

Seine Miene war unleserlich, doch seine Augen vermittelten mir, das er kurz vor einem Massenmord stand.

Einige stunden später.

Sasuke Sicht

 

Hn, der Tag heute ist beschissen, zuerst musste ich wieder die ANBU rufen, da sich Zivilistinnen in mein Haus geschlichen haben und versuchten mich zu Verführen, damit sie die nächsten. "Uchiha-Prinzessinen", wurden, nun war im Dorf ein riesiges Chaos.

  
Da die Mädchen angeblich, nichts Gravierendes, getan hätten, um eine so harte Strafe, wie die, die ich beantragt habe verdient hätten, sich mir im Umkreis von 20 Meter nicht zu nähern.

  
Wieso, konnte ich nicht, einen Tag meine Ruhe haben, um zu Trainern, damit ich Itachi töten kann und meinen Clan, gerächt ist?!

  
Zudem, muss ich jetzt noch zum Hokage-Turm und dort mein Profil abgeben.

  
Leider ging dies länger als gedacht und nun musste ich im Eiltempo über die Dächer springen um rechtzeitig zu Hokage-Sama zu gelangen.

  
Bis mein Fuss eine Dachrinne traf und ich herunterfiel.

  
Allgemeine Sicht

 

Er konnte sich rechtzeitig abfangen und hastete murrend weiter.

  
Naruto indessen wurde von Iruka, mit erster Hilfe behandelt, da er meine es wären wirklich nur Kratzer, Kakashi neben ihnen hatte eine saure Aura, um sich, wurde aber als alles getan war von Iruka mit gezogen, da sie denn schuldigen noch zu Ibiki bringen mussten, da Kakashi, Iruka und Naruto Zeugen, des Regelbruches sind, mussten sie auch Befragt werden.

  
Bei Ibiki ging es sehr schnell, die Fragen waren kurz und Prägnant zu merken.

  
Wobei Ibiki, sich nicht so sehr, über den Verräter freute, da es ein guter Sake freund von ihm und Asuma war.

  
Dennoch war es ihm weder in seinem Gesicht noch in seiner Körperhaltung zu sehen, nur das kleine Aufflackern seines Chakra verriet es Naruto.

  
Da Chakra allerlei, Emotionen und Erinnerungen, vermitteln kann und Naruto mit seinen geschulten Instinkten, sich sofort darauf konzentriert hat, konnte er es erfahren, leid tat es ihm dennoch nicht.

  
Kein Bewohner eines Dorfes, sollte seinen eigenen Leuten schade zufügen, so manches Mal hatte er es mit Shikamaru besprochen, da dieser immer noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, wieso Naruto allen diese Schandtaten vergab.

 

_ [Weist du Shika, einmal als ich noch klein war, da wollte ich es, unbedingt, doch dann erkannte ich. Wenn ich mich wirklich rächen würde, hätten die Dorfbewohner recht behalten, das ich ein Monster bin. In diesem Sinn bestrafte ich sie, in dem ich das Dorf beschützte, dass mich niemals wollte und bewies mir selber auch das nichts, was mir an Anschuldigungen vorgeworfen wurde, wahr sind.] _

 

Shika hatte ihn schweigend umarmt und war dann gegangen, nur um fünf Minuten später, von einer rasenden und sehr schwangeren Temari am Kragen hochgezogen zu werden.

  
Als sie begann Naruto auszuschimpfen, als er jemals so etwas glauben würde, was die Dorfbewohner zu ihm sagten, sie ihn mit ihrem Fächer eins über die Rübe ziehen würde!

 

Naruto's Sicht

  
Nach kurzer Zeit, war ich wieder auf der Strasse, in Richtung Trainingsplatz drei, hinter mir Konohamaru, wieder unter seinem Tuch versteckt.

  
Also, wende ich mich, mit einem gespielten, leicht genervten knurren zu dem Kleinen. "Genug, Gaki. Ich kann dich dort sehen!„, abrupt, liess der kleine das Tuch das ihn versteckte Fallen, um mich mit einem überlegenen grinsen im Gesicht anzusehen.

  
"Also hast du es geschafft, meine Verkleidung zu durchblicken!! Recht?!!! Die Gerüchte, über deine Genialität lügen nicht!„, ich versuche, ihn nicht mit geschwollener Brust und mit erstaunen Blick ihn anzustarren.

"Lehre mich deine Fähigkeiten! Ich werde dein Schüler! Ja?!„

  
"Du musst mir, das Henge No Jutsu beibringen, dass du bei meinem Opa benutzt hast........ Okay, Boss?„, mein Staunen wurde noch grösser, war ich etwa auch so, als ich Ero-Sennin traf?

  
**_//Du warst schlimmer Naruto, immerhin hast du seine ^Recherche^ behindert und ihn enttarnt.//_ **

  
Ich sah, Kuramas grinsen bildlich, vor meinen Augen auftauchen, weswegen ich auch grinsen musste, konnten nur wir wissen, es würde Spass machen, den alten Geezer streiche zu spielen.

  
Nach mehreren versuchen, verwandelte sich Konohamaru immer noch in die Form eines gut gebauten Mädchens, in ihre Unterwäsche, mir wurde dabei immer unwohler, wieso musste er sich genau das Oiroke No Jutsu aussuchen?!

  
Seufzend, fuhr ich mit meiner Hand, durch mein Haar. "Schau Konohamaru, ich werde, es dir nochmals Zeigen.„, langsam sammele ich mein Chakra und begann mit den Fingerzeichen.

  
"Oiroke No Jutsu!"

  
Um mich herum, explodierte Rauch und verdeckte für einige Sekunden meinen Körper, bevor sich, der meiste Rauch verschwindet, mit einer Kusshand, begrüsste mein weibliches Pendant Konohamaru, der vor Scham erörtert.

  
Langsam, richte ich mich auf und sah denn kleinen sanft an.

"Weisst du Kono-Chan, bei der Verwandlung, geht es nicht das du jemanden Kopierst, wie beim gewöhnlichen Henge, es geht eher darum das du jemand völlig neues erschaffst, deswegen bin ich in dieser Form auch nicht Naruto, sondern sein weibliches Pendant Naruko, obwohl wir die gleiche Person sind und sich nach allem nur unser Geschlecht verändert haben, könnten wir nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Da ich Naruto stärker in allen weiblichen Eigenschaften repräsentiere, während er in der normalen Form er selbst ist.„

  
Plötzlich gab es einen lauten knall, als sich meine Verwandlung auflöst, habe wohl zu wenig, Chakra dafür verwendet.

  
"Wie wärs, mit einer kleinen Pause?„, widerwillig nickt er mir zu.

  
Also laufen wir, zu einem nahegelegenen, Getränkeautomat und ich hole meinen getreuen Gama-Chan heraus, reuevoll starre ich auf die vierhundert Ryo, die mein ganzes erspartes, für diese Woche sind.

  
Alles jammern half nichts! Ich kaufe also, zwei Sodas und reiche eine dem kleinen, der mich dankend ansah.

  
"Boss? Du machst das nicht nur, weil ich der Enkel von Jiji bin?„, verwundert starre ich ihn an, verlegen hob ich meine Hand, um meine Wange zu kratzen. "Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich das total vergessen.„, ein kleines nervöses Kichern, entkam mir.

  
Doch der kleine, bewegte sich zu mir und umarmt mich, mit einem festen griff.

  
Stimmt, die meisten Leute die momentan in Konohamarus Leben sind, sind nur bei ihm, da Hiruzen-Jiji der Amtierende Hokage ist, das ist eine traurige Tatsache!

  
Ebisu's Sicht

  
Äusserst missgestimmt, halte ich Ausschau, nach dem Enkel meines ehrenwerten Hokage-Sama's und dem Kyuubi-Balg.

  
Ich werde jede Bazille loswerden, die versucht meinen Schüler zu infizieren.

Ich bin Teil der Elite, einer langen und illustren Linie von Tutoren, die unzählige Kandidaten für eine mögliche Zukunft als nächsten Hokage vorbereitet.

  
Ich werde jedes Insekt zermalmen, das es wagt, sich an meinen Schüler zu klammern!

  
Ich begab mich zum höchsten Punkt, des kleinen Waldes in der Nähe von Trainingsplatz drei.

  
Unter meiner Vormundschaft ist deine Zukunft als Lord Hokage versichert, Konohamaru-Sama.

  
Mein Weg, ist der kürzeste, geehrter Enkel!

 

Naruto's Sicht

 

Gemütlich sassen wir, auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm.

  
"Übrigens ....„, begann ich, leicht zögernd.

  
_/Ich wundere mich wirklich, habe ich im damals.... wirklich nicht zugehört?/_

  
"Was ist dein Problem, mit dem alten Mann?„, neugierig wand ich mich ihm zu. Die blätter der umliegenden Bäume raschelten, leise im Wind.

  
"Mein Name - Konohamaru... Mein Grossvater, hat mich benannt. Wie das Dorf, weisst du? Er sagte, es würde mir Glück bringen...„, bedrückt sah er nach unten.

  
"Aber obwohl jeder im Dorf weiss, das ist, wie ich genannt werde...„, er sah trotzig, mit seinen Armen verschränkt. Richtung Boden.

  
"Niemand ruft mich, mit meinem Namen an!„, er wirkte wirklich gekränkt.

  
Konohamaru's Sicht

 

  
"Es ist immer nur «geehrter Enkel» dies, «ehrenwerte Enkel» des Hokage-Sama dass! Niemand sieht mich jemals für den der ich wirklich bin...Niemand, nicht einmal Onkel Asuma, redet mich mit meinem Namen an. Nur, weil ich nicht wirklich ein naher verwandter von ihm bin. Weißt du, meine Mama, war die Nichte von Jiji-Chans Frau, Biwako-Obaa-Chan und ich hasse es! Aber es wird anders sein, wenn ich Lord Hokage werde, und das wird bald Wirklichkeit!„

  
Oh man, mein Körper ist wirklich angespannt, wird er wie die anderen Reagieren und mir, mit einem falschen Lächeln sagen, das dies irgendwann, wenn ich gross und stark bin, passiert, da ich doch der geehrte Enkel von Hokage-Sama bin?

  
Ich höre, wie seine Kleidung raschelt, als er sich bewegt.

  
"Kein Weg! Wer würde ein Hokage, wie dich respektieren?„, knurrt er, jetzt wirklich?

  
"WAS?„, ich wand mich zu ihm.

  
Er sah mich, mit diesem undefinierbaren blick an. "Es ist ein zu großer Name, für einen so kleinen Kerl, wie Dich!„, er verschränkt seine Arme.

  
Zu gross?

  
"Du Idiot! Es wird nicht leicht sein, den Hokage-Namen zu gewinnen ......„, begann er, nicht leicht? Aber was ich von Ebisu-Sensei bis jetzt lernte, war einfach!

  
"Du bekommen es nicht, nur weil du es willst! Wenn du Hokage   
werden willst...„, wieso redet, der auch so Kryptisch?!

 

"Nun? Was?!„, ich werde echt ungeduldig.

  
"Du musst zuerst, an mir vorbeikommen!„, sein Gesicht war voller Entschlossenheit?

  
Dieser Junge, er....er ist wirklich unglaublich.

  
Allgemeine Sicht

  
An einem anderen Ort, in diesem Moment war Hiruzen, auf dem Dach des Hokageturms und beobachtet das Gesicht des Yondaime, voller Trauer seufzend.

 

Hiruzen Sicht

 

"Hokage-Sama! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht.„, rief Umino-Kun, als er zu mir trat.

  
"Hallo, Iruka-Kun.„, ich sollte ihn, wohl nicht mehr Kun nennen, er ist gewachsen, in den letzten dreizehn Jahren.

  
"Du wolltest mich wegen Naruto sehen? Erst gestern, habe ich ihn einen strengen Vortrag über die Verantwortung eines Ninja von Konoha bei einer Schüssel Ramen gesprochen. Er ist seit sechs Jahren, mit seinem Kopf in den Wolken. Er beabsichtigt, ein vollwertiger Shinobi zu werden und den Respekt von allen in der Stadt sich zu verdienen. Indem er Hokage wird.„

  
Er wirkt wirklich aufgeregt, das Heute, muss ihn wohl wirklich zugesetzt haben.

"Er wird einen schwierigen, wenn nicht unmöglicher weg für ihn um seinen Traum zu realisieren.„, er sah leicht erschrocken aus.

  
"Was?„, ist seine schwache Frage.

  
Ich wand mich, wieder Minato's Gesicht zu.

  
"Nur wir....., die zum Zeitpunkt der großen Schlacht, Erwachsene waren, kennen die Wahrheit ...dass Naruto-Kun die menschliche Gestalt des Kyuubi No Kitsune ist, der unser Volk gequält hat, bis es vor zwölf Jahren seine Niederlage erhielt. So glauben es jedenfalls die Dorfbewohner. Die Offenlegung dieses Geheimnisses ist strengstens verboten ...... die Bestrafung ist unter Schmerzen, einer der strengsten Strafen, um dieses Gesetz zu erhalten, aber was ich dir hier sage, Iruka sollte für den Moment unter uns bleiben. Naruto ist nicht der Kyuubi, er ist sein Jinjuuriki, genau wie Mito-Sama die Frau, des Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama.„

  
Ich höre ihn, hinter mir erschrocken aufkeuchen.

  
"Die Kinder, unseres Dorfes wissen also nichts von der Wahrheit. Unter seinen Kollegen ist zumindest Naruto's Geheimnis sicher. Es war der liebste Wunsch, des Yondaime Hokage, dass unsere Leute Naruto als ihren Retter und Beschützer betrachten. Er hat diesen Wunsch, für ihn gemacht, das Schicksal des Kindes besiegelt, in dem der Kyuubi in diesen kleinen Jungen versiegelt...und starb, an den Folgen des Kampfes.„, erkläre ich, bedauernd.

  
Aber ihr habt euch noch mehr für ihn gewünscht, nicht war Minato, Kushina?

"Ein Held?„, ich konnte die Skepsis, in seiner Stimme hören.

  
Leicht erinnere ich mich, an den kleinen auf dem Altar weinend.

  
Ohne Kleidung, mit dem Blut seiner Eltern besudelt. Beide Eltern, in wenigen Sekunden nach seiner Geburt verstorben.

  
"Er wählt, ein neugeborenes Kind, die Nabelschnur frisch geschnitten und versiegelte alles Fix im Nabel des Kindes. Naruto wurde geopfert, für die Sicherheit von uns allen, ein lebendiges Gefäss für die Gefangenschaft, des gefürchteten Kyuubis zu werden. Aber das ist nicht so, wie die Erwachsenen es wünschen zu sehen...„

  
Wie viele male, ich die ausführlichen berichte, von Karasu bekommen habe, die Verletzungen die aufgelistet wurden und die Traumata die Naruto erlitten hat? Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen.

  
"Stattdessen, ist ihre Behandlung des Jungen, so verächtlich und feindlich...er wurde von den Kindern geärgert, die keine Ahnung von der Wahrheit haben...Iruka... kannst du dir, so etwas vorstellen ...?, ich drehe mich wieder, zu ihm.

"Wie meinst du das, sich vorstellen?„, er sah unbeholfen aus.

  
"Wie er sich wohl fühlen muss...so viel Hass und Feindseligkeit...mit einer Animosität, so intensiv behandelt zu werden, muss vernichtend sein...um dich herum viele, die deine Existenz, sogar verleugnen...„, ich mache, eine kurze pause, das er, meine Worte verarbeiten kann.

  
Hat er, nie so weit nachgedacht?

  
Naruto's Sicht

 

"Da, bist du!„, rief Ebisu, schon länger, war sein Chakra, in der Nähe zu spüren.

  
"Eh - ?!„, schrien wir beide, erschrocken.

  
Er sah wirklich....missgelaunt aus.

  
Sicher, denkt er sich, so etwas wie, 'Verdammter Kyuubi!' Seine Augen sind so kalt, nicht mal Sasuke, hat Itachi, mit so einem kalten blick gewürdigt!

  
"Und jetzt, ehrenwerter Enkel, ist die Zeit gekommen, nach Hause zurückzukehren.„, meint er streng, zu Konohamaru der Trotzig aussah.

  
"Noch nicht! Zuerst, muss ich den Hintern, des alten Mannes treten und der nächste Hokage werden. Also verpiss dich!„, okay, das war irgendwie unhöflich.

  
**_//Kit, du bist nicht sein Vater oder doch?//_ **

  
_/Kurama!/_

  
Man ich muss dem Fellknäuel, wirklich einen Maulkorb besorgen!

"Hokage-Sama, kennt und versteht die acht Prinzipien, die der Grundstein aller Erkenntnis der Shinobi sind: Tugend, Gerechtigkeit, Zeremonie, Weisheit, Treue, Aufmerksamkeit und kindliche Frömmigkeit.„, fuhr der Perverse fort, ohne Konohamaru's "Siehe her!", überhaupt gehört zu haben.

  
"Er ist der Meister, von über tausend Illusionen und...eh?!„, geschockt sah Ebisu, nun auf Maru-Chan.

  
"Nimm das!!! Das ist, dass OIROKE NO JUTSU!„

  
Ihr langes mokkabraunes Haar, schwang sanft durch den Chakra erzeugten Wind und blieb dann gänzlich, auf ihren Brüsten liegen.

  
Maru-Chan war hübsch....aber ich...ich fühle nichts, ja ihr Körper war schön anzusehen, wie ein Model im Pureibōi, aber es regte sich nichts in meinem Körper oder Verstand, ehrlich gesagt, bekomme ich gerade, den drang, dem Perversen zu zerstückel, weil er zu lange auf Maru-Chans Brüste starrt.

  
Ich denke, das liegt daran, dass ich auch, bei Himawari und Sarada so Übervorsicht war.

Man kann nie wissen!

_**//Glucke!//** _

Wieso genau, bin ich nochmals, mit dem Pelzball befreundet?

  
 ** _//Weil du mich liebst./_ _/_** , kommt es Trocken, von ihm.

  
Verdammt, nicht mal in meinen Gedanken, habe ich ein bisschen Privatsphäre!

Ebisu erbleicht.

"Warum....hat es nicht geklappt„, Maru-Chan sah mich fragend an, als Ebisu, wieder zu seinem Pokerface wechselt.

  
"Wa ... Wa ...! Was für eine, perverse Fähigkeit!!! Das ist nicht, für die Augen, eines Gentleman passend! Und ich werde bestimmt nicht dafür fallen!„, begann er, nach leichtem stottern zu schimpfen.

  
Ebisu versucht, Konohamaru an seinem Schal wegzuziehen, als dieser sich zurückverwandelt.

  
"Ehrenwerter Enkel! Wenn du dich hinabbegibst, um mit einer Kreaturen dieser Art, dich abzugeben, begibst du dich auf sein Niveau. Folge, nur meine Lehren, wie würdest du sonnst jemals den Namen Hokage verdienen! Nun gehen wir nach Hause!„, befahl er, dem kleinen, wobei ich langsam wirklich angst bekomme, da sein Gesicht doch recht blau wird.

  
"Lass los!„, keuchte Kono, der sich Krampfhaft wärt und mit seinen Fingern an seinen schal klammert.

  
Genug ist genug!

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!„

 

  
"Whoa!! Das ist total cool! Kore!„, höre ich, Konohamaru jauchzen.

  
"Hah! Kinderspiel! Kein Spiel, für einen überlegenen Lehrer. Wie mich! Es würde, nur einen schwachsinnigen Idioten, wie Mizuki täuschen!„, er sah mich, mit einem überlegenen grinsen an.

  
Na warte, ich werde dir dein Grinsen, von deinem Gesicht wischen!

  
Ich erschuf, ein gutes dutzend, und konnte mein Grinsen, nicht merhr zurückhalten, na warte, niemand tut meinem Soh..... Bruder weh!

  
Mein Chakra, begann mit einem Freudigen kribbeln, in meinem Körper zu meinen Bushins zu wandern.

  
Was mir gerade so einfällt, das ich mein Oiroke No Jutsu, immer einhändig, vollführe. Also Plan Änderung konzentriere dich Naruto

In einer schnellen sequenz, fortführe ich also Uma, Inu, I, U, Hitsuji.

"HENGE!„, der Perverse musste, nicht das Geheimnis, meines Jutsus erfahren!

  
Schnell, bewegten sich meine Weiblichen Bunshin, zu Ebisu und berühren ihn oder flüsterten süsse Worte, in sein Ohr, oh verdammt der Perverse hat einen Ständer!

  
Und dort kommt das Nasenbluten, oh man er ist ohnmächtig!

  
[In Hiruzes Büro, der gerade schockiert auf seine Kristallkugel starrt. "Er kombinierte Kage Bunshi, mit seinem berüchtigten Oiroke No Jutsu...? Verdammt! Selbst ich, hätte so einer staken Kombi nicht standhalten können!„]

  
"Ich nenne das, mein Harem No Jutsu!", sage ich, voller Stolz und zwinker Konohamaru zu.

  
"Verdammt! Ich habe es versäumt, Sensei Vierauge zu schlagen...wieder! Kore?! Alles, was ich will, ist ein Name, denn jeder respektieren wird und ich will es jetzt! Kore?!!!„, er klang wirklich denn Tränen nah.

  
Also, zum alt bewährten, ich verpasse ihm, eine Kopfnuss und stemme meine Hände, in meine Hüften, mit einem strengen blick zu ihm begann ich zu sprechen.

  
"Du denkst, es ist alles, was man braucht? Träum weiter! Du redest über den Namen, Hokage als wäre es nichts! Kage ist der größte Shinobi Titel, in den Dörfern, der jeder respektiert!  
Mein ganzes Leben, bin ich nach jeder Niederlage, wieder aufgestanden, selbst...als mir die Leute sagten, ich könne niemals Hokage werden, habe ich weiter gemacht!

  
Doch es hat nicht lange gedauert. Ich habe zu jener Zeit, schon viel Schlimmes erlebt. Und bin, oftmals umhergeirrt. Irgendwann, als ich glaubte, nicht mehr weiter gehen zu können. Habe ich, wegen den Worten _/und Taten/_ der Dorfbewohner, sogar an mir gezweifelt, dass ich es, jemals schaffen könnte!„, leicht zitternd, erinnere ich mich, an Irukas warmes lächeln, als ich endlich von ihm akzeptiert wurde.

  
Seine aufbauenden Worte, dass er endlich, nur mich sah, nicht Kurama...nein nur Uzumaki Naruto.

  
Einen kleines Waisenkind, das nur Akzeptiert werden wollte.

  
"Aber, ich habe eine einzige Person gefunden, die mich akzeptiert. Und selbst er...war, fast unmöglich, für mich zu gewinnen! Der weg dorthin, war extrem steinig.„, ich senke, mit einem nostalgischen Gefühl, mein Kinn nach unten.

  
"Du, musst dich breit machen.", "Bereit machen?„, er klang, wirklich verwirrt.

  
Ich wand, meinen Rücken zu ihm und schob meine Hände, in meine Hosentaschen. "Auf den harten Weg, den du gehen musst, bis du akzeptiert wirst, um Hokage zu werden.", ein starker Wind kam auf und die Blätter rauschen im Wind und spielten so mit dem Dämmerlicht, das zwischen ihnen schien.

  
Mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln, drehe ich, meinen Kopf, zu Konohamaru.

  
"Es gibt, keine Abkürzung.„

 

Konohamaru's Sicht

 

Das bringt die Erinnerung, von heute Morgen zurück, er sah so wild entschlossen aus. "Wenn du den Namen, des Hokage haben willst, musst du, zuerst mich besiegen.„, hat er gemeint.

  
Leicht verlegen, drehe ich mich um, um die peinlichkeit zu vermeiden, das er mich erstaunt hat.

  
"Hör auf, mir so großkotzig zu predigen!„, oh man, ich klinge, mehr verlegen als Trotzig, der Typ ist gut!

  
"Ich bin jetzt, nicht mehr dein Schüler! Von nun an sind wir...Rivalen!„, ich schenkte ihm, ein grosse lächeln und er...stat das er mich schlägt und sagt, wie Kindisch diese Aussage ist, lächelt er zurück.

  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich bin ab Morgen, eh ein Genin und kein Azubi mehr. Aber irgendwann, werde ich dich herausfordern und wir werden um den Namen, des nächsten Hokage-Titels kämpfen. Also freuen wir uns auf diesen Tag, Konohamaru.„

  
Das...das ist, dass erste Mal, das jemand außer Onkel Asuma oder Jii-Chan, meinen Namen gesagt hat.

  
Mein Körper, begann vor Freude, zu vibrieren.

  
Langsam, begann er in die andere Richtung, zu laufen und hob zum Abschied seine Hand.

 

Mein Körper, reagierte instinktiv und ich salutierte.

 

Hiruzen's Sicht

 

Ich muss sagen, das ich stolz auf die beiden bin, Naruto hat es geschafft, in wenigen Stunden, Konohamaru das Konzept, des Ninja Daseins und dass des Hokage zu erläutern.

  
Sodas es selbst, Konohamaru mit Leichtigkeit verstand.

  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen, zog ich an meiner Pfeife. "Sein Weg, ein richtiger Ninja zu werden, hat nun begonnen.„, gemütlich lehne ich mich, in meinem Sessel zurück. Was uns die Zukunft noch bringen mag?

 

Naruto's Sicht

  
 _/Heute....Heute, ist nicht so ein schlechter Tag oder was meinst du Kura?/_ , wand ich mich an den grossen Pellzball, der nach allem Anschein döste, doch das grummel was er austiess verrät ihn.

  
_**//Nein, heute ist ein guter Tag...Gaki!//** _

Kurama's Sicht

  
"Ihr wart wirklich still.„, brumme ich meine Geschwister zu.

  
"War es, schon immer so?„, faucht Shukaku feindselig, ah stimmt ja.

  
Gaara tötete, die Menschen unter seinem Einfluss, die sie verletzen wollten, Matatabi der neben ihm sass, hat seine Ohren an seinen Schädel gepresst und sah aus wie ein kleines Kitten, im Regen.

  
Meine anderen Geschwister, sah nicht unähnlich aus. "Nee, wie das Kit sagte, es gab schon schlimmere Tage, als heute.„, was wirklich, eine traurige Entschuldigung, für die Menschen, dieses Dorfes ist.

  
"Und da sagen die Menschen, das wir die Monster sind.„, nuschelt Saiken.

  
Da muss ich Ihr zustimmen, Menschen sind grausame Wesen, sie zerstören alles reine, sie merzen es aus, bis nichts mehr davon existiert, wie froh, ich für mein Kit bin, das er so ein gütiger Mensch ist.

  
"So lange, Naruto an die Menschheit, glaubt, werde ich nichts tun, sollten sie, es aber schaffen, das der kleine seinen Glauben verliert, sind sie nicht mal mehr bei Kaguya sicher!„, mein Knurren, ist über die ganze ebene zu hören, ich bekam mit, wie meine Geschwister zustimmend nicken, bevor ich meine Augen wieder schloss und das warme Gefühl genoss, das der kleine Verspürte.

 

Naruto's Sicht

  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln, in meinem Gesicht, begab ich mich zu Ichirakus Ramen.

  
Als Belohnung, für heute esse ich Ramen.

 

"Hallo Teuchi, Ayame-Chan! Einmal Ramen, mit Schweinefleisch, Naruto und Ei bitte!„, der wohlige Ramenduft verführte meine Sinne und mein Magen knurrt, zustimmend vor Dankbarkeit, als ich denn ersten habs, diese Köstliches, für Götter gemachtes Mal verschlang.

 

* * *

Naruto: Das ging....schnell

  
Shiro: Jup, hatte doch mehr Zeit als gedacht.

  
Sasuke: Sie hat, es über Nacht geschrieben.

  
Shiro: Jup und nun viel spass

  
Naruto: Wieso schreibst du, die scheiße in der Nacht? Du sollst schaffen!

  
Shiro: Schlaf? Der existiert in meinem Wörterbuch nicht! *trägt ihr BNHA-Shirt*

  
Naruto:=ô.ô= Nanni? Und ja. Ramen ist das Essen der Götter, Dattebayo!

  
Sasuke:......

  
Naruto: Du hast Teme gebrochen, ich dachte, das würde nur Itachi-San schaffen.

  
Shiro: Es gibt schlimmeres. Ich habe zum Beispiel angefangen Hiruzen, als totalen Verlierer zu sehen, er ist in meinen Augen einer der schlechtesten, Kage aller Zeiten!

  
Naruto: Lass Jiji in Ruhe!

Sasuke: Sie hat aber recht, hätte Sandaime nicht auf Danzo gehört, wäre mein Clan vielleicht noch am Leben.

  
Shiro: Hmm, vor allem ist Itachi-Sama Pazifist, das heißt, dass er Kämpfen verabscheut. Ah noch was das ^Pureibōi^ ist einfach der Japanische Name für Playboy.

  
PS:  
Nochmals zur Erinnerung, ich lade nicht jeden Monat etwas Hoch, ihr hattet Glück, das nochmal etwas in so einen kurze Abstand gekommen ist, da es momentan mit Arbeitsuche, Haushalt und, und und, sehr viel für mich ist. Aber ich genieße das schreiben, momentan sehr und es freut mich, andere an meiner Geschichte Teil haben zu lassen.


	5. Shukuteki Sasuke to Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle Kapitel, werden oder wurden überarbeitet.

Shiro: Ich bin wieder da! Vielen Dank für eure Kritik und Favo/Kudo.♪( ･ｪ･)ﾂ彡

Naruto: *grummelnd* Du warst nie weg!

  
Sasuke: Du, hast nach Beendigung, von dem letzten Kapitel, gerade dieses Angefangen!

 

Shiro: Oh, unser Uchiha spricht jetzt!?

  
Sasuke:....

  
Naruto: Oder auch nicht, in Namen von Shiro, bedanken wir uns für euren Support!

  
Shiro: Jup und als Belohnung, hab ich mich ganz doll angestrengt, um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben.

Naruto: Sie abreitet, meistens bis zu 5 Stunden nur, um die Fehler auszubessern und Textpassagen einzufügen, dass die Geschichte überhaupt einen Sinn ergibt.

* * *

 

 

 

Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, weckten mich, bevor mein Wecker überhaupt die Chance dazu hatte. Gähnend meinen Bauch kratzend, drehe ich mich auf meine andere Seite und zog meine Decke über meinen Kopf.

"Zu früh.....„

Seid dem Vorfall mit Mizuki, sind nun, zwei Tage vergangen, gestern hatte ich denn ganzen Tag mit Konohamaru zu tun, aber genug davon.

Wohlig warm, wollte ich im Moment, gar nicht aus meinem Bett steigen, als der blöde Wecker erklang, mühselig krieche ich, also aus dem Nest aus Decken und Kissen, das ich liebevoll Bett nannte.

Gähnend mein Bauch kratzen, laufe ich in meine allzu trostlose Küche, um in meinem Kühlschrank nachzusehen, was mir zu Essen übriggeblieben ist.

"Verdammt! Milch und Tomaten, bäh und die Milch ist sogar schon abgelaufen. Na ja dann gibt es halt zum Frühstück Ramen! Zum Glück...„, als der Wasserkocher zu brodeln begann, öffne ich den Ramen-Deckel und goss Wasser hinein und verschliesse den Deckel schnell wieder, ich hasse es immer noch die drei Minuten zu warten!

 

**_//Ist das momentan, dein grösstes Problem Gaki?//_ **

  
Grummelt Kurama, mich schlecht gelaunt an.

  
 _/Ja, vor allem da ich um neun, an der Akademie sein muss!/_. Brumme ich zurück, zu ihm.

Als meine alte Eieruhr erklingt, zog ich denn Deckel ab. "Itadakimasu„, ich schlug meine Hände voller Dank zusammen und begann genüsslich diese Köstlichkeit zu essen.

  
Auch, wenn Teuchi's viel besser ist.

  
Nun ja, heute ist Team Zuteilung und darauf freue ich mich wirklich, endlich werde ich auch mal von Anfang an etwas nützliche, zu unserem Team beitragen können!

  
Dieses Mal würde ich zu verhindern wissen, das Sasuke so einen schmerzhaften Weg gehen wird, ich werde auch Oro-Jiji wieder auf die richtige Bahn führen, für Baa-Chan und Ero-Sennin!

  
Entschlossen zog ich mir mein Stirnband fest, ich würde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Mein Nindo würde nochmals die Welt auf den Kopf stellen.

  
Hm, was tun, welche dinge soll ich anziehen?

  
Naja dann Trage ich nur für den Überraschungsmoment, einen ähnlichen Style, wieder wie Tou-San immer trug, dennoch ziehe ich eine dunkelblaue Trainingsjacke an die mich leicht an Obito's Jacke, durch den Schnitt und die Position meines Klan-Symbols erinnert, das ich nur dadurch wissen konnte, da mir Kashi-Sensei damals sein Team Bild gezeigt hatte.

 

Hoffentlich nimmt Kashi nicht zu sehr schaden, wenn er die Anspielung überhaupt bemerkt.

  
Wie auch damals schon folgte mir Konohamaru, ich lächele, da ich meinen, kleinen Bruder vermisst habe, auch wenn meine Kinder immer meinten das Konohamaru und meine Beziehung mehr die von Vater und Sohn als Aniki und Ototo seie.

 

Mir solls recht sein, wobei ich Jiji wohl daran erinnern sollte sein Testament zu erneuern, da dieser auch damals Konohamaru nicht in die Obhut von Azuma oder jemanden anderem gegeben hat.

  
"Sieg oder Niederlage!Kore!„, schrie er mir zu.

  
Doch er stolperte durch sein Tuch, das ihn verstecken sollte.  
Schnell griff ich nach dem kleinen. "Alles in Ordnung Kono?„, ist meine Frage an ihn, da er ziemlich erschrocken wirkt.

  
"Alles OK Boss, wirst Du heute gegen mich Kämpfen?"

  
"Nein Kono, ich habe heute Abschlussklasse und werde einem Team zugeteilt.", Konohamaru zog einen Schmollmund.

  
Wie verabschiedeten uns herzlich und gingen unsere Wege...

  
Als ich die Akademie erreiche, kam es mir in den Sinn, das die meisten der Clan-Kinder wohl schon anwesend sind, da für diese der Unterricht meistens schon eine stunde, früher begann, sogar Shikamaru ist anwesend, das war mir früher gar nie aufgefallen.  
Grinsend richte ich meinen Daumen auf mein Hita-Ate.

  
Meine Klassenkameraden begannen sofort miteinander zu tuscheln als, ich in der offenen Tür stand, für die meisten würde es sich wohl wie das summen von Käfern anhören. Doch ich höre sie gestochen scharf.

 

"Hey, sollte er nicht.....„ - "Shhh, las Iruka-Sensei das Regeln, der Loser wird noch was erleben!„

Also schlendere ich, so gelassen wie Möglich, zu meinem Platz, wenige Sekunden später, lief schon Shika an mir vorbei.

  
"Nanu, was machst du den hier? Die Einführungsversammlung ist nur für die Absolventen.„

  
Für alle andren muss er gelangweilt klingen, doch ich seh in seinen Augen das Feuer der Neugierde Brennen.

  
"Siehst du, das Hita-Ate etwa nicht? Ich bin ab heute auch ein Ninja. Dattebasa!„, ich bin wirklich aufgeregt, ihn wiederzusehen vor allem, da Shika, neben Gaara und Sasuke einer meiner besten Freude war...ist, man dieses Zeitreise-Ding gibt mir jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen.

  
Aus dem Augenwinkel, erkenne ich, das mich Hyuuga mit gerötteten Wangen anstarrt, Schauer liefen meinen Rücken hinunter.

  
Wieso, habe ich schon damals nicht bemerkt, was für ein Stalker sie ist?

  
Durch das getrampelt, im Flur wurde ich abgelenkt, die Tür schlug zur Seite und Ino, sowie Sakura versuchten sich gleichzeitig hineinzuquetschen.

  
Und diese beiden, hatten gestern ihren Abschluss, als Azubis gemeistert?

  
"Ich habe schon wieder gewonnen, Sakura.„, meint die Wasserstoffblonde voller Hohn.

  
"Was redest du da? Mein Zeh war einen Zentimeter vor dir hier drin.„, keift Sakura zurück.

  
Sie stritten sich immer weiter, was ziemlich störend ist.

  
Wieso war ich, überhaupt in sie Verknallt?

  
Ich stoppte ihr Gespräch gerade, in dem ich aufstand.

  
Iruka-Nii trat ins Zimmer ein, er hat bis jetzt wohl gute Laune, weswegen ich zu ihm hinschritt, tief Luft hole, bevor ich mich verbeuge.

  
"Vielen Dank, Iruka-Sensei, auch dafür das du mir immer dieselben Prüfungen wie meine Mitschüler gegeben hast!„

  
Der ganze Raum starrt entsetzt auf mich.

Iruka's Sicht

 

  
"Um, Naruto-Kun?„

 

Ist meine, zögerliche frage, für den ersten Moment, habe ich gedacht das Minato Namikaze vor mir stand, danach kam mir, der Gedanke, dass mir eins der Kinder einen Streich spielen wollte.

  
Doch, es war mein süsser Schüler. "Wie meinst du das, mit dem Test?„, Naruto sah mich erstaunt an und zog eine Schriftrolle, aus seiner Jacke hervor.

  
"Nezumi-Sensei, liess mich immer andere Test schreiben, ich habe sie nach der Rückgabe, immer mit Shikamarus und Haruka (ein andere der neben Naruto, der schlechteste war) verglichen die beiden hatten denn gleichen Test nur ich nie.„

  
Es verschlug mir die Sprache, wie...wie konnte das Geschehen?

 

Seine Schultern sind zusammengezogen und sein Kopf ging Richtung Boden.

  
Was?

  
Er überreiche mir eine Schriftrolle, diese öffnet ich verwirrt, verblüfft sah ich auf die Tests, die die Rolle enthielt.

  
Die Naru, wohl oder übel in denn fünf Jahren, die er hier verbracht hat, nach kurzem überfliegen, bin ich über alle massen, schockiert und starre denn blonden ungläubig an, "Naruto...das, sind Chunin und ANBU Tests, wie.....", ich werde wütend.

  
Man hat, dem kleinen Prüfungen die über seinem Niveau sein sollten gegeben und dieser hat trotzdem über 60% was nahe an Namikaze-San und Uchiha Itachi 69% reichte, der Nara-Clan mit seinen 90% war klar in Führung und das bei denen die Monate Zeit hatten, um sich darauf vorzubereiten.

  
Aber Naruto, hat nie für genau diese Prüfungen gelernt und doch hat er solch eine hohe Punktzahl erreicht. Ich fiel auf meine Knie und Umarmte Naruto.

  
"Es tut mir so leid, Naru!„, ist mein, leises schluchzten, in der Umarmung zu vernehmen.

  
Als ich zu meinen restlichen Schülern blickte. Erkenne ich sofort denn Unmut in ihren Gesichtern.

  
Sind sie etwa so von dem Hass, ihrer Eltern geblendet? Mein Herz, begann zu schmerzen, ist es nicht schon schlimm genug.

  
Das Naruto, aus den Clan-Lektionen, die ich erteilen durfte, ausgeschlossen wurde? Mito-Sama vergib ihnen!

  
"Na, na Iruka-Sensei, es ist nicht deine Schuld!„, meint Naru und tätschelt meine Schulter, verblüfft sah ich den Blonden an, wieso ist er nicht wütend?

  
Ist er in dieser kurzen Zeit, nach Mizukis Verrat schon so erwachsen geworden? Als ich ihn genauer ansah, erkenne ich, das Naruto's einst klare Augen nun getrübt sind, die Augen eines Soldaten, war diese fröhlichen Augen und das breite lächeln nur eine Maske, die nun Maske gebrochen ist?

  
"Naru„, ich will mich entschuldigen, für was genau? Vielleicht für sein, bisheriges Leben oder wegen der Bürde, die er trug, ich wusste es in diesem Moment nicht genau, dennoch schenkt er mir nun, dieses warme und gütige lächeln. Das ich noch von Kushina-San kenne.

  
"Hass, ist eine viel zu starke Emotion, würde ich sie hassen und zu einem Rächer werden, gerade weil ich denke, das Konoha einen teil, der Schuld daran trägt das mein Clan ausgerottet wurde, würde ich zu dem Dämon werden, den sie immer in mir sehen.„

  
Ich bin, noch nie so stolz auf meinen Schüler gewesen.

  
"WELCHER CLAN NARUTO-BAKA, DU HAST KEINEN CLAN!„, keift Sakura eifrig.

  
Wobei ich mich frage, wieso sie genau hier sind, da ihre Familie keine Verbindung mit einem der anderen Clans hat.

  
Wieso hasste sie Naru so? Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich, wie Naruto zusammen zuckt. "Haruno-San, du hast wohl in Geschichte geschlafen!„

  
Ich sah, die Pinkhaarige streng an, "Der Uzumaki-Clan half beim Aufbau von Konohamru No Sato, wobei der Name von Uchiha Madara stammt, wir schlossen einen Packt mit Uzushigakure, bezüglich des Kyuubi der in Shodai-Hokages Frau, Uzumaki Mito versiegelt wurde. Im zweiten Ninjakrieg wurde Uzu von Kumo und Kiri vernichtet, da der Uzumaki-Clan in Fujin und Chakra-Menge, jedem anderem Clan überlegen war! Als Zeichen für unseren Verlust des Schwesternclan von Senju trägt jeder Jonin, den Uzumaki-Strudel auf seinem Rücken, Naruto trägt eine der Versionen, die von der königlichen Familie verwendet wurde, wo der Strudel noch Blau ist. Unseres ist Rot um daran zu erinnern das Uzumakis heißblütig sind.„

  
Sakura, so wie der Rest der Schüler, die das Examen geschafft haben, sahen verblüfft aus. "Meduksei, Sensei aber wir haben, das Thema nie in dem Geschichtsunterricht.„, erklärt Shikamaru, mit leicht verärgert. Ich koche vor Wut, es ist wohl an der Zeit, ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Sandaime-Sama zu Reden.

 

Hiruzen's Sicht

  
Auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes, bin ich mit den Jonin-Senseis, das gerade Geschehen am Beobachten, ich bin wohl schockierend blass geworden, das mir meine Assistentin, Kuni-Chan Tee nach goss.

  
Mein Blick, richtet sich zu Kakashi, dieser ist vor Schock erstarrt und die anderen waren Stock sauer.

  
Wenn, das stimmt, dann haben mehrere Leute Verrat an Konoha begannen. Durch das Unterlassen, wichtiger Informationen über einen der wichtigsten Clans in Konohas Geschichte.

  
Oh Shodai-Sama, Tobirama-Sensei, könnt ihr mir jemals verzeihen? Ich schicke ein Stossgebet Richtung Himmel.

  
Sasuke's Sicht

 

Nachdenklich, sah ich auf den Dobe, die Informationen, die ich heute gesammelt haben änderten, leicht das Bild, das ich von dem Dobe habe, aber nicht genug.

  
Er ist immer noch ein Verlierer, ich meine, wenn dieser Idiot, zu einem beinahe ausgestorbenen Clan gehört hätte, hätte er an dem Offiziellen Clan-Untericht teil nehmen müssen! Aber wie wir alle wissen, ist das nie geschehen!

  
Iruka-Sensei räusperte sich.

  
"Na gut setzt euch bitte, Naruto setz dich neben Sasuke-San hin.„, Iruka-Senei konnte sich wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mehr, dieses keife der beiden Mädchen anhören. Naruto trat bockig neben meinem Tische. Statt das er sich, auf seinen, zugewiesenen Platz setzt. Sprang er, auf den Tisch hoch.

  
Was für ein Dobe.

  
Er war doch ernsthaft auf den Tisch gesprungen, als Sensei uns seinen Rücken zudreht und versuchte, ernsthaft mit mir einen Starr-Wettbewerb auszufechten.

  
Es kam alles so schnell, ich bekam noch mit, wie sein Oberkörper mit einem Ruck, nach vorne fiel.

  
Etwas samtig, weiches berührte meine Lippen, unendlich blaue Augen starren mich, nicht schockiert, aber auch nicht angeekelt an, was sind das für Emotionen Dobe? Huh seine Augen, sie sind nicht nur Blau, nein sie waren ein Spektrum voller verschiedener Blautöne...

  
..... Warte.

  
Küsse ich gerade, wirklich denn Usuratonkachi?

  
Das geschriene. "NARUTO!", löste denn Moment und so lösen aucg wir uns.

  
Ein leichtes Prickeln, ist auf meinen Lippen zürück geblieben.

  
Wieso nur Kami-Sama? Wieso, der Dobe...

  
Na gut, es gibt schlimmeres, aber wieso jetzt?

  
Aus dem Augenwinkel, erkenne ich, dass Sakura ihre Hand hob, um Naruto zu schlagen. Doch Iruka-Sensei, hielt ihre Hand im letzten Moment...

  
"ICH SAGTE. SETZTEN!!!„, schrie er erzürnt.

  
Sofort setzten sich alle an ihre Plätze. Naruto war wohl in Gedanken versunken, bis Iruka-Sensei seinen Namen erwähnte.

 

Narutos Sicht

  
Wieso schlägt mein Herz, nach diesem Kuss so schnell?

  
**_//Kit....du, empfindest, mehr für den Uchiha, oder?//_ **

  
_/ Wie meinst du das, jetzt schon wieder, Kurama? Teme, ist nur wie ein... Bruder für mich!/_ , protestiere ich gerade wirklich, gegen die aussage eines Kitsune, der aus Chakra besteht?

  
Mechanisch, setze ich mich, also auf den mir zugewiesenen Platz.

  
"Von heute an, seid ihr alle Genin, was bedeutet das ihr als Erwachsene, angesehen werdet. Trotzdem seit ihr erst, frisch gebackene Genin. Das wirklich Schlimme beginnt erst jetzt. Darüber werden eure Senseis euch aber aufklären.„

  
Iruka-Nii holt sein Klemmbrett hervor. "Ihr werdet nun in Dreiergruppen aufgeteilt und dann mit einem Jonin als Sensei eure Pflicht gegenüber Konoha erfüllen.„

  
Hmm hat Kashi uns überhaupt, jemals die, wie-überstehe-ich-den-Altag-als-Ninja Rede gegeben?

  
Hmm am liebsten, würde ich ja, jetzt einfach herausgehen und schon mit dem Training Beginen, ich bezweifle das mein Körper, sich auch so weit geändert hat, das er mit meinem Chakra wirklich umgehen kann, das heisst für mich, bis Morgen, üben bis zum Umfallen. Meduksei!

  
Bei den ersten sechs Teams höre ich, gar nicht zu bis. "Ruto, Haruna Sakura und Uchiha Sasuke..."

  
"Super!„, rief Sakura, neben meinem Ohr, wann hat sie sich zu uns Gesetzt?

  
Mein blick, wander zu Sasuke, der immer noch in seiner Denker-Pose, Erstart ist.

  
Wieder, spüre ich denn Blick, der Stalkerin auf mir.

  
"Team Acht, Hyuuga Hinata....„ mehr, muss ich mir nicht anhören.

  
_/Hey, Kura, wie sieht es mit meiner Chakra-Kontrole aus?/_

  
Von ihm gab es nur ein amüsiertes Schnauben, verdammt!

  
Iruka-Nii verabschiedete sich, mit einem warmen Lächeln. Super endlich Pause, man hab ich einen Kohldampf!

  
Ach verdammt, gestern ist doch mein ganzes Geld drauf gegangen, ich muss Unbedingt Jiji, darum bitten mir das Monatsgeld zu überreichen.

 

Wenigstens, hab ich die Tomaten eingepackt, vielleicht wenn ich vor Sasuke damit, rumlaufe, komme ich früher dazu mit ihm Freundschaft zu schliessen.

 

"Sasuke-Kun! Moo, wo ist er hingegangen? Ich wollte doch mit ihm zusammen, Mittagessen, da wir doch im gleichen Team sind.„

  
Höre ich Sakuras Gemurmel, als ich durch den Ausgang gehe.

  
"Sakura-Chan, Sakura-chan, wollen wir zusammen Mittagessen?„

  
Wenn blicke, Töten könnten, dann wäre ich wohl auf der Stelle gestorben, ihre Smaragdgrünen Augen, haben einen kalten Glanz angenommen.

"Niemals!„, donnert sie mir, garstig entgegen. "Aber wir sind, doch ein Team...„, ist meine schwache Antwort...

  
"Wann wirst du es verstehen, Naruto? Du nervst.„, sie drehte sich um und ging, so als wäre nichts gewesen.

  
Aua, Sakura hasst du mich wirklich so sehr? Ich meine du hast davon doch geredet, als Team zu essen, aber in deinem Kopf gibt es wohl nur Platz, für deinen süssen Sasuke-Kun.

  
Ich vermisse gerade, wirklich meine beste Freundin, die Sakura, die mich neckte als Himawari zur Welt kam und ich angst hatte den kleinen Körper meiner Tochter in den Arm zu nehmen, da ich so viel angst hatte sie zu Zerbrechen. Sakura hat Himawari in meine Arme gedrückt und gesagt, das ein Uzumaki nicht so schnell zerbrechen würde und das ich mehr angst vor meiner Tochter als vor dem Juubi habe und dies lächerlich wäre.

Schnell blinzle ich die Tränen aus meinen Augen, ich sollte nicht weinen, die Leute könnten es falsch verstehen, was sie eh taten.

Ich begab mich zu einem, der Terrassen, die, die Schule besassen, nur um zu erkennen, das Sasuke, im Nebengebäude Onigiri mit gefüllten Tomaten isst.

  
Wieso, soll ich hier überhaupt, alleine sitzen und schmollen?

  
Gekonnt springe ich als auf das, mir gegenüber liegende Dach und schleiche zu ihm. Bevor ich durch das Fenster springe, dieses Mal ist die Fensterklappe nicht zugefallen.

"Naruto!„, knurrt er, erbost unter mir, neben seinem Kopf lag der verschüttete Grüntee und sein halb aufgegessenes Onigiri, oh.

 

"Sasuke, ich habe dich überall gesucht, weißt du, es ist nicht gut, wenn du alleine ist, wir haben nicht den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, bevor unser Sensei und abholt!„, meine Stimme klang voller Stolz.

Er sah mich, immer noch erbost an, ein Schweisstropfen ran meine Stirn herunter, was für ein Glück das er, sein Mangekyo-Sharingan nicht Besitz oder ich wäre schon längst unter Amaterasu am Brennen.

  
"Verdammt Usuratonkachi! Nein, ich will nicht, mit einem Loser wie dir esse! Und jetzt verpiss dich„

  
In meiner Brust, macht sich, ein brennendes Gefühl breit.

  
Wieso bin ich so enttäuscht, ich wusste doch das er nicht mit mir essen würde. Also zeige ich ihm, ein Falsches lächeln und eher er sich versieht, ist er gefesselt auf dem Boden, bevor ich mich in ihn verwandelte.

  
"Lass uns doch mal sehen, wenn ich Sakura-Chan in dieser Gestalt frage, ob sie mit Uns essen will, ob sie dann mit macht!„

  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, habe ich ihm eine Tomate in seinen Mund gelegt.

  
Mit einem. "Genies es Teme.„

 

Sprang ich, als Sasuke getarnt aus dem Fenster, von meinem Augenwinkel heraus konnte ich, Shika's ungläubiges Gesicht sehen.

 

Sasuke's Sicht

  
Verdammt hat, mich der Dobe jetzt wirklich, gefesselt und mich mit einer Tomate, geknebelt?

Wütend kaue ich an der Tomate, die überhaupt nicht schlecht schmeckte, diese Marke kenn ich noch gar nicht, sobald ich den Dobe in die Finger kriege, bekommt er seine Strafe!

 

Naruto's Sicht

  
Ich positionierte mich gekonnt an einen Baum, meine Arme verschränkt und mit einem Fuss angelehnt, sah ich zu Sakura-Chan, die betrübt über etwas nachdachte, jetzt konnte ich beinahe, meine alte Freundin sehen, die sich darüber Sorgen macht, ob Sarada, sich mit den anderen Kinder verstehen würde und ausser meinem Sohn Freunde finden würde.

  
Sie, hat mich bald darauf bemerkt.

  
Mit verliebten Augen, starrt sie mich an. Sie errötete und wand ihren blick ab, bevor sie wieder enttäuscht umdrehte.

  
Also schritt ich zu ihr, "Hey, Sakura ich möchte dich etwas fragen.„, sie sah fragen zu mir, als ich mich, auf die Bank setzte.

  
"Alles Sasuke-Kun.„

Eigentlich weiss ich, was jetzt passieren wird, "Was....was hältst du von Naruto?„

  
Sie sah verwundert aus, bevor ihre blick wider kalt wurde.

  
"Er hat es sehr gut drauf, Leute auf dem Pfad der Liebe tu stören. Er hat Spass daran, mich leiden zu sehen.„

  
Oh Sakura, die ganze, Welt dreht sich nicht um dich, nur weil du so Engstirnig bist. Und nicht verstehen willst, das jemand anders in dich verliebt ist als, dein geliebter Sasuke-Kun, damals hast du mir echt weh getan, alles, was ich je wollte, war von dir bemerkt zu werden.

  
Du warst dieses, unglaublich starke und dennoch wunderschöne Mädchen, mit deinem langen Pinkem Haar und deinen wunderschönen Smaragd Augen.

  
Doch du bist von einem Schwarm, zu einer Schwester für mich geworden, eine Figur in meinem Leben, die mich an Mom erinnert und an der ich mich anlehnen konnte, wenn es zu viel für mich wurde. An die ich mich, immer für einen Rat wenden konnte.

  
"Naruto, versteht mich kein bisschen. Er ist einfach nur nervig. Ich möchte bloss, von dir akzeptiert werden Sasuke-Kun.„, ist ihre niedergeschlagene Antwort.

  
"Du willst einfach nur akzeptiert werden?„, sie sah mich errötend an.

  
"Und dafür, würde ich alles tun.„, flüstert sie lustvoll.

  
Hey, hey, Sakura du bist erst dreizehn!

Sie lehnt sich, immer näher zu mir um, denn versuch zu starten, mich zu Küssen, verdammt, ich will meine Schwester nicht Küssen!

Jedenfalls nicht so.

  
Ich greife, nach meinem Bauch und tue so, als habe ich Bauchschmerzen, als ich von ihr wegrannte, ich hörte noch, wie sie sagte. "Was ist denn los?", bevor ich, hinter die Bäumen verschwand, schnell verwandelte ich mich zurück und schlich mich zu dem Baum, an dem ich vorhin angelehnt war, um mich in der Baumkrone zu verstecken.

Gerade rechtzeitig, da Sasuke aufgetaucht ist.

  
Sasuke's Sicht  
Verdammt, wo hin ist dieser Dobe verschwunden? Wütend stampfend, suche ich weiter nach dem Bloden Idioten. Ich höre Sakura ein. "Oh, Sasuke-Kun„, quietschen.

"Du bist ja ein schüchterner Rabauke.„, von was spricht die schon wieder? Man die Kuh nervt mich, so sehr.

"Hast du dich innerlich vorbereitet? Denn ich bin schon breit.„, redet die über das Mittagessens-Debakel, das der Idiot mir vorgeschlagen hat?

Ich ging an ihre vorbei, wobei sie empört rief. "Moment mal Sasuke-Kun?„, ich dreh mich also zu ihr.

"Wo ist Naruto?„-"Du wechselst schon wieder das Thema. Reden wir nicht mehr von Naruto.„, meint sie schmollend.

  
Belehrend, hob sie ihren Zeigefinger. "Er provoziert immer Ärger mit dir. Das liegt wohl, an seiner schlechten Erziehung. Schliesslich hat er keine Eltern.„, meinte sie Tratschend.

  
Streng sah ich sie an, wenn hier jemand keine Erziehung hatte, dann war das Sie.

  
Sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften, um ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen. "Er macht immer nur, was er will. Wenn ich so darauf wäre, würden meine Eltern sich aufregen. Da er keine Eltern hat, die mit ihm Schimpfen, ist er egoistisch und benimmt sich schlecht.„

  
Sie kotzt mich an, wie kann sie nur so reden? Klar der Dobe ist ein kindischer Idiot, aber bis jetzt war nichts an ihm Egoistisch, etwas dramatisch ist er ja schon, aber ob das es als Egoistisch zählen würden.

  
"Einsam...„, kam es murmelnd aus mir. Sakura macht einen fragenden laut neben mir.

  
"Es geht nicht darum, ob die Eltern mit einem schimpfen...„, ich drehe mich weg von ihr.

  
"Was ist, denn so plötzlich?„, sie klang verwirrt. Versteht die überhaupt nichts?

  
"Du bist nervig."

 

  
Naruto's Sicht

 

Berührt von Sasuke's Worten, schleiche ich denn Baum wieder hinunter, er hat mich vor Sakura-Chan verteidigt und er versteht mich sogar.

  
Als Kind, bevor ich Iruka-Nii kannte und manchmal danach fühlte ich mich immer einsam, als würde etwas in meinem Leben fehlen, als ich die anderen Kinder zu beobachten, begann, verstand ich endlich. Ich war eifersüchtig, auf die Kinder die Eltern oder Geschwister hatten, die sie liebten, denn niemand hatte mich geliebt, jedenfalls nicht so sehr, das sie mich adoptieren würden.

  
Da ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben würde, wenn ich Sakura-Chan so traurig sitzen lassen würde schritt ich zu ihr.

  
Ich wollte, meine Hand auf ihre schulter legen. Doch sie schlug sie Weg. "Du verdammter Idiot! Du hast alles verdorben Naruto!„, keift sie mich an und stürmt davon. Wie habe ich alles verdorben?

 

Kakashi's Sicht

Wir sind gerade, in Naruto's Wohnung, ich muss staunen, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war, ist sie viel Aufgeräumter.

  
Na gut es war auch eine andere Wohnung als damals, viel kleiner, und noch mehr im Rotlichtviertel, wenn es überhaupt ging.

  
"Hier lebt Naruto also.„, seine Wohnung hat ihren Charme, das muss ich sagen vor allem die Pflanzen. "Uchiha Sasuke...wird auch in deinem Team sein. Mögest du dich tapfer schlagen!„, wieso, kommt er jetzt mit dem Uchiha-Gör? Kritisch, öffne ich den Kühlschrank des kleinen, nichts ausser dem Flackerndem licht des Kühlschrankes, war zu sehen. Ach kleiner bist du deswegen so leicht gewesen? Der Geruch seines Blutes, ist alt in dieser Wohnung und doch, konnte ich grosse braune Flecken auf den Böden und alte blutige Handabdrücke durch die Farbe an der Wand entdecken, die nicht allzu gut deckten.

 

Narutos Sicht

 

"Tchu...„-"Gesundheit Uzumaki-Kun„ meint Kuni-San als ich, mein Geld abholte da Jiji, nicht anwesend ist, da es doch einfacher ist, jetzt das Geld zu holen als später.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Shiro: So, das war's für heute.(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 

Naruto: Aww Teme, du hast mich verteidigt.(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

Sasuke: Dobe, ich werde dich töten.ρ(￣ﾍ￣ ﾒ)

  
Naruto: Wieso das den Teme?∑（｡･Д･｡）???

  
Sasuke: Ich habe das Original gelesen, da Shiro vergessen hat   
die Seite zu schliessen. (((￣へ￣井)

  
Naruto: Verdammt! ε=ε=(⊃≧□≦)⊃

Shrio:Bis zu Nächsten mal(≧∇≦)/

ps: Auf meinem AO3 Auccount, gibt es noch eine Liste mit Charakterbeschreibungen.


	6. Shiren! Survival Enschuu

Naruto: Verdammt, geht die Welt unter oder bist du etwa krank? Ein neues Kapitel und das am Freitag!  
Shiro: Nein und Ja, nach einer Lebensmittelvergiftung(Im März), jetzt auch noch, ne Magen-Darm Infektion, gekriegt.

Sasuke: Warst du Orochimaru's Kochkünsten ausgeliefert.

Shiro: Nein?

Naruto: Wie kannst du das nicht wissen?

Shiro: Weil ich es nicht weiss, vielleicht war es Ja, Sakuras eklige Energie Pillen!

Naruto: DU, bist Hoffnungslos, Shiro!

Shiro: Ja, ja schon gut, also viel Spass euch noch.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Als die anderen Senseis ihr Team abgeholt haben, waren wir die einzigen im Klassenzimmer, ich holte aus Langeweile eine Schriftrolle mit grundlegenden Jutsu hervor die ich letzte Nacht geschrieben habe.

Sasuke versuchte nicht neugierig zu wirken, aber ich konnte spüren wie er mich mit seinen Blicken durchbohrt.

Indessen bei Iruka

Voller Zorn öffne ich die Tür zum Hokagebüro, ich habe eine Kopie aller Test mit Genehmigung von Naruto mitgenommen und würde nun denn Hokage in die Mangel nehmen, Sarutobi der wusste, dass ich, vorbeikam um das mit Ihm zu besprechen, versuchte gelassen zu wirken, als ich beim Öffnen der Türen sie aus Versehen gegen die Wand krachen liess.

"Hokage-sama haben sie davon gewusst?„ Ich vergass, auch in diesem Stadium meiner Wut meinen Anstand nicht, Sarutobi schluckte unbequem "Mir war bewusst das speziell die Aufgaben von Naruto nicht der Norm entsprachen aber das es in diesem Ausmass wäre war mir nicht bewusst.„

Hiruzen seufzt müde, man hatte Narutos schulische Leistung absichtlich verschlechtert ich werde die Schuldigen einfach denn Clan Mütter überlassen die mit Naruto sympathisierten. Na ja, aber erst werde ich, sie natürlich durch die Mangel nehmen!

Also knurre ich "Was wirst du gegen diese Verbrecher machen?„ Spucke ich aus, meine Wut kochte heiss in mir "Du darfst mit ihnen und ein paar ausgewählten alles tun ausser sie Umbringen!„

Mein Wutverzerrtes Gesicht glättet sich und ich begann, wohl Teuflisch zu grinsen "Dann werde ich die später sehen Hokage-Sama!„ Ich verbeugte mich und ging glücklich pfeifend denn Flur hinunter.

Ich konnte noch, das Stoff rascheln des Hutes hören, als Hokage-Sama ihn abgenommen haben muss, ich werde mir nichts mehr gefallen lasen, wenn es um Naru geht. Solch ein Leben hat der kleine nicht verdient!

Kakashi's Sicht

In der Zwischenzei,t sah ich mich alleine, in Naruto's Wohnung um. Da Hokage-Sama, anscheinend noch einen Termin habe.

Ich nicke, abwesend und sah mich weiter stillschweigend um. Naruto hat sich das letzte Mal beschwert, das sein Wasserhahn immer tropft, als er bei Hiruzen-Sama war, also versuche ich den auf zu drehen, weder warmes noch kaltes Wasser schoss heraus. Ich versuchte es dann noch im Badezimmer, doch nicht mal die Dusche spendet Wasser. Ich knurre schon wieder ein Vermieter der Naruto vertreiben will. Wieso verdammt noch mal, hat Hokage-Sama ihn, in eine so miserable Wohnung gesteckt?

Wieder in der Schule Sasuke's Sicht

Sakura starrte mich indessen an, sah dann aber doch zu mit versteckter Neugier zu Naruto.

Ich dachte immer noch an diesen verdammten Kuss, Naruto schmeckte nach Orangen und Vanille. Was ich nicht, vermutet hätte, da seine Kleidung immer nach diesen billigen Instand Nudeln roch. Aber vielleicht war das, weil er jeden Tag die gleichen, Sachen anhatte, was heute überhaupt nicht so war.

Er trug eine Normale Ninja-Austatung, die eher von Chunin und Jonin benutzt wurden und eine Blau-Orange Trainingsjacke. Es steht ihm....warte, nein ich meine er sieht gut aus, verdammt ich meine er sieht, endlich wie ein Ninja aus und ich bin erleichtert, das wir wahrscheinlich, bei unserer ersten Mission, nicht durch ihn auffallen werden, jedenfalls nicht wegen seiner Kleidung. Aber sein Maul würde ich schon, stoppen, nichts wird, mich aufhalten Itachi zu vernichten und meinem Clan, seine Ehre zurückzubringen!

  
Naruto's Sicht  
Irgendwann wurde es Sakura wohl zu viel und sie riss mir meine Rolle aus der Hand "Tch, Baka-Naruto, du weist doch, das Lernen, bei dir vergebene Mühe ist! Aiii" kreischte sie als sich meine Schriftrolle in eine Kette verwandelt und ihr Handgelenk eng umschlossen. Die Kette, begann Blau-Grün zu glühen, Auweia die Kette beginnt schon an ihrem Chakra zu ziehen, die muss mich echt hassen, da die Schriftrolle, so versiegelt wurde, dass wenn mir jemand schaden will und mir einer meiner Rollen stiehlt, sie sich in diese Art von Siegel-Kette verwandeln und an den Chakra Reserven ihre Angreifer saugt. Bis nichts mehr übrig ist.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Kakashi die Tür geöffnet und starrte erschrocken auf Sakura's Handgelenk, oh Mist.

"Sakura, tu das nie wieder!„ Knurre ich sie böse an. Schnell löse ich die Kette, in dem ich sie mit Mittelfinger und Daumen zusammendrückte, worauf diese sich in Luft auflöste und wieder zu einer Schriftrolle wurde, die in meinem Beutel, unter meiner Jacke angebracht war, verschwand.

"Wäre die Kette noch länger an dir gewesen hätte sie dein Chakra versiegelt und du hättest nie wieder richtigen Zugang darauf!„ Erklärte ich, ihr eiskalt. "Krmmm, mein erster Eindruck von euch? Pinki ist ein Idiot und Blondine intelligenter als man denken könnte und zuletzt Emo du bist langweilig! Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten auf dem Dach„ Kakashi verschwand in einer weissen Wolke.

Sasuke und Sakura sprintete aus dem Zimmer.  
Ich hingegen lächele gelassen, Kakashi war immer noch so, wie ich ihn kannte. Also öffne ich ein Fenster und sprang heraus.

Um an der Wand hoch zulaufen das konnte ich schon etwas länger oder wie hatte ich es sonst geschafft, die Hokagefelsen anzumalen? Wobei mir die Farbreste, immer von ANBU gestellt wurde, damit ich die Blutigen abrücke, an meiner Wand übermalen könnte, aber Hey, was erwartet ihr von einem Sechsjährigen oder gar Zwölfjährigen, der in seinem Knappen leben, nie Regeln bekommen hatte, ausser die vom Waisenhaus, das ich nicht mit den anderen Essen oder spielen durfte?

Sasuke und Sakura waren in dieser Zeit schon längst im Flur die Treppen hoch.

Als ich noch vor den anderen oben ankam, sah ich mich um. Kakashi war in seinem Buch am Lesen "Yo Sensei!„ Begrüsse ich ihn laut.

Kakashi's Sicht

Ich war nicht wirklich, in meinem Icha Icha Paradise vertieft aber als, ich zu Naruto hoch sah, traf mich, beinahe der schlag. Den statt meines Schüler, war dort meinen Sensei.

 _/Nein, nicht Sensei, sondern Naruto mein Schüler, der Sohn meines Senseis./,_ erinnere ich mich schmerzlich.

Der Blonde setzte sich gemütlich neben mich und sah in den blauen Himmel. Ich versuchte unauffällig Naruto zu mustern.

Naruto's Sicht

Mit meinen Bijū verstärkten Instinkten, bemerke ich wie Kashi, mich zu mustern begann, sagte aber nichts dazu. Zehn Minuten zu spät kamen dann auch Sakura und Sasuke an.

"Nun gut heute lernen wir uns kennen„ erklärte der letzte Hatake gelangweilt. Sakura sah unseren Sensei verwirrt an "Wieso stellst du dich nicht zuerst vor Sensei?„

 

Kakashi's Sicht

 

_/Also, haben sie sich nicht das Bingo Book durchgelesen./_

 

"Na gut mein Name ist Hatake Kakashi ich bin 27 Jahre alt und es gibt nicht viel das ich mag, meine Hobbys? Habe ich keine und mein Traum ist geheim.„

Naruto kichert neben mir "Sensei, Iruka hat mir erzählt, dass du der letzte Hatake bist, früher in Team Sieben mit Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito und einer Rin, zudem wirst du im Bingo Book als Copy Cat betitelt und es sagt, bei Sichtung sollte man so schnell wie möglich sich verstecken und beten, dass du die Person nicht findest.„ Erklärte der blonde "Ma, ma genug von mir Pinky erzähl von dir!„ Sakura räusperte sich.

"Mein Name ist Haruno Sakura ich bin Zwölf, ähm mein Traum ist...„ blickt zu Sasuke und errötet"Meine Hobbys sind Naja...„ Sie quietscht "Ich hasse Ino-Schwein und Baka-Naruto!„ Ich rolle mit meinem Auge, na toll ein FanGirl.

"Emo„ Sage ich kurz angebunden "Hn mein Name ist Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke ich bin dreizehn, es gibt nicht viel was ich mag, mein Traum? Einen bestimmten Mann zu töten.„ Beendete Sasuke cool.

"Nagut kleiner du bist dran„, Naruto räusperte sich. "Ich bin Uzumaki Naruto ebenfalls dreizehn, meine Hobbys sind Kochen, Gärtnern, Jutsu erfinden und mich um verletzte Tiere zu kümmern, ich mag Ramen, meine Pflanzen, die Farben Orange, Gelb und Rot zudem mag ich Füchse, Katzen und Frösche. Was ich nicht mag, ist 3 Minuten auf meine Ramen zu warten, Verräter und hinterhältige Personen, mein Traum ist meinen Nindo der Welt zu zeigen und Hokage zu werden, zudem eine mir wichtige Person zu beschützen!„ Sagte der kleine blonde voller Stolz.

"Ara? Was für Jutsu hast du schon erschaffen Naruto-Kun?„ Naruto sah spitzbübischen lächelnd und mit einem funkel in seinen Augen, das Unheil versprach zu mir.

"Ein Ninja verrät niemals seine Tricks„ sagt er verschworen.

"Behalte das bei Naruto-Kun das ist eine wichtige Eigenschaft, lieber vom Feind unterschätzt zu werden, als mit seinen Fähigkeiten anzugeben„, lobte ich denn blonden "Nun gut ihr seid alle drei einzigartig und interessant, wir werden uns Morgen auf Platz 7 um sechs Uhr Morgens treffen für eine Mission treffen...ach noch was kein Frühstück!„ Ich verschwand mit Shunshin wieder, um mein Buch weiterzulesen.

Naruto's Sicht

Fröhliche pfeifend stand ich auf "Sasuke, Sakura ich lade euch ein bei mir zu essen!„ Bot ich ihnen an, aber Sakura starrte mich nur mit Verachtung nieder. Sasuke indessen verzog äusserlich keine Miene. Aber ich konnte sein Herz wie wild klopfen, hören.

"Tut mir leid Baka, aber meine Eltern warten auf mich, du bist herzlich eingeladen Sasuke-Kun„, sie versucht süss zu wirken, damit erreichte, die aber nur das gegenteilige.

"Las mal gut sein Sakura. Immerhin willst du ja mit deinen Eltern feiern da haben Naruto und ich nicht das recht. Im Gegensatz zu dir haben wir ja keine Eltern mehr!„ Knurrte Sasuke zurück.

Sasuke's Sicht

Ich wusste genau was Sakura mit ihrer Andeutung versuchte zu sagen und ich hasste es, denn sie versuchte Naruto zu korrumpieren, das er Morgen versagen würde "Dobe bei dir gibt es aber doch nicht nur Ramen?„

"Nein Teme! Wollte heute meine Tomaten ernten und dann eine leckere Tomatensauce mit Reis und Hühnchen Kochen.„ Tomatensauce? Warte, hatte er gerade gesagt Tomaten ernten, war die Tomate heute von ihm, aus seiner Zucht? Verdammt ich will unbedingt noch so eine!

Naruto's Sicht

Mir war bewusst das Sasuke Tomaten liebte...eher inhalierte, ich wusste einfach, gäbe es, eine Stadt aus Tomaten. So würde Saszilla die ganze Stadt zerstören und auffressen, ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, dass der 30-jährige Sasuke beinahe meine Tomaten Gerichte inhaliert und jeden anknurrte, der es wagte auch nur dem Tisch zu nahezukommen. Ausser mir, da ich ihm immer nach schöpfte, wenn sein Teller leer war. Hach ich vermisse, diese Zeit, damals war Hyuuga und Sakura-Chan im Krankenhaus zu beschäftigt als das sie, etwas zu essen kochen konnten und Sasuke, kannte nur grundlegende Gerichte, die meistens zu Fad waren, also lag es an mir und meine Erfahrungen mit Ero-Sennin. Da dieser überhaupt nicht kochen konnte und um Geld zu sparen, lieber alles mir überliess.

"Ok Dobe geh voraus!„ Sasuke schenkte mir sein übliches Uchiha Grinsen. Ich konnte dies doch aus Jahrelangen üben verstehen, was der Uchiha-Baka wirkliche meinte 'Omg Tomaten, ich liebe Tomaten heute hatte ich noch keine. Gib mir Tomaten!!!' War die Übersetzung, meines Erachtens.

Ein nostalgisches Gefühl kam in mir auf als ich, Sasuke so ansah "A...aber Sasuke-Kun!„ Rief Sakura schwach.

Sasuke ging ruhig neben mir und prägte sich wohl, den weg ein bis wir vor einem Supermarkt stoppten "Warte kurz Sasuke-Teme, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen gehen.„ Schnell machte ich das Zeichen für Henge und änderte meine Gestalt zu einem, rothaarigen Jungen, stillschweigend folgte Sasuke mir, trotzdem in den Laden.

Sasuke's Sicht

Tch, wer denk er, wer er ist, mir zu sagen was ICH tun soll? Vor allem was soll, das mit der Verwandlung und wieso so Feminin???

Nai wie die Leute meinen Dobe nannte, wurde herzlich begrüsst und ihm wurden viele Lebensmittel geschenkt, bis zu dem Moment als zwei Chunin hineinkamen "Suzume hast du es schon gehört die Uzumaki Missgeburt ist in einem Team wie der kleine Uchiha.„ Sagt Chunin A mit der Pferde Fresse "Wir sollten dem kleinen Bastard töten nichts, als Unglück wird der Dämon bringen!„ Keifte Chunin B zürück. Der sehr, sehr grosse Ähnlichkeit, mit der Mondoberfläche hat.  
Die Leute in unsere nähe nicken, zustimmend.

Naruto zuckte zusammen, er wollte wohl gerade denn Laden verlassen, als Chunin A im am Arm packte "Na süsse bist'e neu hier? Soll ich dir die Gegend zeigen?„ Fragte der Perverse, immerhin sah der Typ wie Ende dreissig aus und Naruto wie dreizehn.

"Nimm deine Finger von ihm Pferdegesicht!„ Knurre ich ihn an, so einen Pädophilen werde ich niemals das Vergnügen gebe Naruto weh zu tun.

Ninja A und B starren mich mit Ungläubig an "Uchiha-sama was macht ihr den hier.„ Fragt Pferde Fresse, ich löse meinen Griff von Naruto's Arm und nahm die Taschen an mich "Ich helfe Nai den ihr gerade Belästigt und nun verschwindet, bevor ich es dem Hokage melde!„

Die Chunin verschwanden und ich zog meinen Dobe weiter aus dem Laden. Naruto war anscheinen zu schockiert, um überhaupt zu protestieren. Was gut so war, wieso hatte er nichts gesagt, passierte ihm etwa, sollche dinge öfters?

Naruto's Sicht

Ich zittere am ganzen Leib, als Sasuke, mich durch die Gassen zog, ich habe vergessen wie die Dorfbewohner mich behandelt hatten, ich bin nur froh, dass mich die ANBU damals vor solchen Übergriffen beschützt hatten. "Sobald, wir bei dir sind Dobe, musst du mir das Erklären.„

  
Sasuke sah mich, mit einem dieser, strengen Blick an, denn ich meistens von Baa-Chan erhalten hatte, wen ich etwas Explodieren lassen hatte.

  
"Hai", sage ich leise, als wir in meiner Wohnung waren, verwandelte ich mich zurück und zog meine Schuhe aus. Sasuke tat es mir gleich. Nervös sah ich zu Sasuke.

  
"Nun, es begann dammit, das im zweiten Ninjakrieg, der Uzumaki-Clan, ausgerottet werden sollte........„, ich habe ihm alles erzählt, was ich, in den letzten Zwölf Jahren, erlebt habe ausser das Kurama in mir lebt. Beinahe hätte ich ihm auch über Madara und wer meine Eltern wirklich sind, erzählt konnte mich aber doch noch rechtzeitig bremsen.

 

Sasuke's Sicht

Meine Fäuste sind vor Unbändiger Wut geballt, wieso war mein Dobe nur so verhasst, mir ist bewusst, dass die Dorfbewohner und mein Dobe sich nicht gut Verstehen.

Damals bei unserem ersten Treffen, als mir aufgefallen ist, das dort ein, verschmutzter und niedergeschlagener kleiner Junge sahs. Wir beide waren kaum Sieben, ich hatte damals Itachi gefragt, wieso die Eltern der Kinder nichts taten, wenn ihre Kinder Naruto mit Steinen bewarfen.

Flashback

Verängstigt sah ich zu, wie ein paar Kinder denn Blonden mit Steinen bewarfen "Verschwinde Monster!„ Schrien sie, voller Schadenfreude, wie mir Itachi-Aniki erklärt hat.

"Ja genau hau ab Mörder! Stirb, niemand will dich, hier haben!„ die Kinderstimmen klangen, um so grausamer, als die, der Erwachsenen die sie Ermutigten, weiterzumachen.

"Aniki, wieso tun sie das?„ Itachi sah traurig zu mir hinunter, er kniete sich vor mich und legte sorgsam seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

"Weist du Sasuke, diese Leute sind Grausam zu Naruto weil sie Dumm sind, oder was meinst du, hat das der Kleine verdient?„ Ich blicke zurück zu der Gruppe und dachte kurz nach und schüttelt dann energisch meinen Kopf "Ie Nii-San, er hat das nicht verdient, auch wenn er eine grosse Klappe hat und viele dumme Streiche spielt! Aber wieso machen seine Mama und sein Papa nichts dagegen?„ Itachi erstarrt, habe ich was Falsches gesagt?

"Sasuke, hat euer Lehrer euch nie gesagt, das Naruto's Mama und Papa, kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben sind?„ Erschrocken schüttle ich meinen Kopf, seine Mama und sein Papa, waren Weg?

"A...aber, wer gibt in dann Geschenke, wenn er Geburtstag hat oder lernt mit ihm, er hat immer so viele Hausaufgaben, weil er so schlecht ist!„ Itachi schenkte mit, ein sehr trauriges Lächeln.

Flashback Ende

Dazumal, habe ich es meiner Mutter und Vater erzählt, meine Mutter war hastig vom Tisch aufgestanden und in ihr Schlafzimmer verschwunden, während Vater mich Geschlagen hatte und mir befohlen hatte nie wieder Uzumaki Naruto zu erwähnen, damals hatte ich durch die ganze Nacht geweint, bis meine Mutter in sein Zimmer kam und mich beruhigte, ihr Gesicht war damals Geschwollen und Tränen spuren waren zu sehen, meine Mutter hatte mich damals gebeten denn Dobe im Auge zu behalten und ich hatte auf Itachi geschworen das ich dies tun würde, immerhin war mein Bruder damals ein Heiliger für mich.

Knurrend balle ich meine Fäuste fester, wie konnte, ich diese versprechen, dass ich meiner Mutter gegeben habe vergessen?

 

Naruto's Sicht

Mir ist bewusst, das Sasuke mich nun, eine Weile lang Ignorieren würde und erhob mich um die Tür zu meinem Balkon zu öffnen. Ich mache das Fingerzeichen für KAI und das Genjutsu erlosch. Vor mir ist nun, ein Balkon der nur so von Tomatenpflanzen und anderen Gewächsen spriessten.  
Ich habe gerstern, Abend noch kurz, Inoichi-San drum gebeten mir Samen zu verkaufen, da sein Clan denn Örtlichen Blumen, Gemüse und Obst handel, besahsen, mit ein bisschen Naturchakra und Chakra durchzogenes Wasser, habe ich es geschaft über Nacht ein kleines Paradies zu schaffen.

  
Eine nach der andren pflücke ich reife Früchte und zog das Gemüse heraus. Dabei, goss ich noch die anderen Pflanzen ein wenig, mit dem Wasser aus der Regentonne, es war nichts Neues für mich, das mein Vermieter genau bei mir das Wasser abdrehte. Meistens war es bei jedem so.

Seufzend machte ich mich daran unser Abendessen zu kochen, Sasuke würde wohl erst wieder mit mir Reden, wenn er das Esse roch.

Fleissig, schnitt ich Tomaten, Zwiebeln, Knoblauch und die Kräuter, die ich brauchte, zu Recht um das Huhn zu marinieren, denn Reis, tat ich in meinen Alten Reiskocher.

 

Sasuke's Sicht

Als ich wieder zu mir kam stieg, mir ein unglaublich guter Duft in die Nase, Naruto muss wohl fertig sein mit Kochen. Der leckere Duft der Tomatensosse zog mich beinahe magisch an.

Das Essen sah nicht mal, schlecht aus.

Vorsichtig nahm ich einen bissen, langsam kaue ich, die Textur der Tomatensosse war schön sämig und vermischte sich gut zu dem Reis und dem Huhn, ich entschied, dass das Essen verdammt lecker ist und ich unglaublich Hunger habe. Es schmeckt beinahe genauso gut wie, dass meiner Mutter! Naruto lächelte mich an, als er sich nicht darum kümmerte, das ich ihn anknurre, als er mir meinen Teller wegnahm, nur um mir Nachschlag zu geben.

Gut, ich vergebe ihm, aber auch nur dieses eine mal, nächstes Mal, wenn er das versucht, werde ich ihn Töten.

 

  
Naruto's Sicht

Sasuke, half mir noch, unser Geschirr abzuwaschen, da ich leider keinen Geschirrspüler besass, ich hatte eine kleine Menge Wasser aus meiner Regentone geholt, als er mich fragend ansah, lächele ich verlegen und sage ihm, das ich diesen Monat, die Wasserrechnung vergessen habe zu Zahlen. Er hatte es nur schwer Akzeptiert.

Später am Abend verabschiedete ich mich von ihm, Sasuke braucht wohl Zeit, zum Nachdenken an einem Tag hatte sich wohl seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.

An die geschlossene Haustür lehnend, seufzte ich und schloss ab, kurz danach dachte ich darüber nach, was ich jetzt tun sollte und entschloss, das es eine gute Idee wäre zu meditieren.

Ich sprang aus meinem Fenster und ging über die Häuserdächer um zu den Hokage-Köpfen zu gelangen, ich konnte schon immer dort, am besten Meditieren.

Die Aussicht ist einmalig, ich kann das gesamte Dorf sehen, kurz vergewissere ich mich, ob mir jemand gefolgt ist, aber da ich jetzt ein Genin bin, ist das anscheinend nicht mehr so. Auch gut.

Ich strich über das steinerne Ebenbild meines Tou-San, bevor ich zu meditieren begann.

 

Sasuke's Sicht

Nachdem ich wieder auf der Hauptstrafe war, musste ich mich vor Fangirls und den wenigen Fanboys, die ich anscheinend habe, in eine Katze verwandeln, um überhaupt unbeschadet Nachhause zu kommen.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der heutige Tag, so verlaufen würden. Mit einem neu entfachten Feuer, begann ich in der Bibliothek, meines Clan's Aufzeichnungen über den Uzumaki-Clan zu suchen.  
"Die Legende der Uzumaki ,und des Uzumaki-Prinzen und der Uzumaki-Prinzessinen. Geschrieben von Uzumaki Haruka und Uchiha Kenshin„, steht auf einem der bücher.

Naruto's Sicht

 

Aus reiner Gewohnheit nach der Meditation begann ich, zwei Bentos zu machen. Eins für mich und eins für meinen So.... mein Messer viel mir aus der Hand, als ich erstarre, Boruto ist in dieser Zeit noch nicht geboren. Traurig starre ich, auf die schwarze Bentobox, vielleicht sollte ich diese, an Sasuke geben, als Entschuldigung das ich, sein Mittagessen, ruiniert hatte?

 

  
Kurama's Sicht

Ich sah alles, mit was Naruto sah so auch meine nervigen Geschwister, die Komischer weisse ebenfalls geblieben sind, bei unserer Ankunft in die Vergangenheit habe ich mich, mit meinem ehemaligen selbst verschmolzen, meine Geschwister hätten das Gleiche tun können taten es aber nicht da die dann von Naruto getrennt worden wären.

Jetzt musste ich mich mit acht Bijūs, Naruto teilen, nicht das ich, es so sehr hasste, aber es war nervig, gerade weil alle kein wirkliches Geschlecht hatten Matatabi aber bestimmte, das er ein Er war und Shukaku meinte das Mata (Kuramas Spitzname für ihn) zu weibisch wäre um ein Männchen zu sein.

Alls es mir, durch die ganze Streiterei zu viel wurde, beschwor ich mich selber aus Naruto.

Naruto hatte sich in der Zeit, in der meine Geschwister gestritten hatten, sich Umgezogen und in sein Bett gesetzt, um still vor sich hin zu weinen, wie er es schon immer getan hat.

Alls ich mich plötzlich vor ihm beschworen hatte, erschrak Naruto heftig, verwirrt starre ich mein Kit an wieso habe ich es nicht bemerkt, wie Naruto sich fühlt? War es, weil das Siegel wieder verstärkt worden war? Hieße das, dass Minatos Chakra wieder in Narutos Siegel wohnte?

Ein seufzte entkam mir, darüber konnte wir auch später noch grübeln, jetzt war mein Kit das wichtigste und sonst nichts anderes!

Ich war momentan nur 1,30 gross, ich sprang auf Narutos Knie und rieb meinen Kopf an Narutos Wange, sodass dieser aus seiner starre erwachte. "Was ist los Kit?„ Frage ich sanft, Naruto schluchzte auf "Ich werde meine Kinder nie wieder sehen oder gar hoffen, noch etwas mit einer Frau anzufangen können. Ich finde keine Frau anziehend.„

Erklärte der Blonde "Und? Du hast eigentlich nie auf Sakura oder diese Blauhaarige Schlampe gestanden für dich gab es doch immer nur den kleinen Uchiha und wegen deinen Kindern und deiner Nichte, Vater hat mir gesagt, das ihre Seelen bei ihm sicher sind, bis der Tag kommt, wo ihr beiden bereit seid, sagte er uns.„ Wie Vater, das jetzt machen sollte, war mir unvorstellbar.

"Uns?„. Fragte mich der kleine Blonde leicht verwirrt. "Ja uns die Nervigen anderen Bijūs mögen die zu sehr! So das sie blieben.„ Ich schenke ihm ein bereits Grinsen und starrte in den Nachthimmel "So Kit es ist Zeit für dich zum Schlafen!„

  
Mein Kit, braucht seinen Schlaf!

So stupste ich in an, das mein Kit auf seine Matratze fiel zog ich noch die Decke über ihn und kuschelte mich neben ihn.

"Kurama?„

"...grrr Schlaf Kit!„

"Kannst du mir nicht eine Geschichte erzählen, ich kann nicht schlafen!„

 

  
„Na gut aber danach schläfst du!„

  
Naruto nickte zustimmend."OK diese Geschichte hat mir mein Alter Herr erzählt es geht um seinen Ururgrossvater, der ein Nachfahre des Grossen Abe no Seime war einen Berühmter Exorzisten (der grossteil, der Geschichte ist von der Braut des Fuchsgeistes ein guter Manga.)

 

\-------__________________________________________________________________________________-----

 

Also wo war ich? Ach ja.

  
Es war einmal, ein junger Mann, der kein Heim besass seine, Eltern waren schon lange verstorben und seine Verwandten hatten ihn verstossen, da er Unglück brächte, seine Arbeit war ihm ebenfalls vor einer Woche abhandengekommen 'Ich werde nie eine Arbeit Finden!' Schluchzte der Blonde, in einem kleinen Stück Wald vor seiner Unterkunft wo er immer durch musste bemerkte er einen kleinen Schrein des Gottes Inari also, begab er sich, zum Münzstock warf seine letzten Groschen hinein und läutete die Glocke, er klatschte zweimal in seine Hände und gab seinen Wunsch preis 'Grosser Kami Inari bitte hilf mir eine Arbeit zu finden!" bat Shion no Aki verzweifelt. Als nichts geschah, war der Junge man mit den Purpurnen Augen sehr enttäuscht.

Wieso hatte er nur geglaubt das, dass Klappte? Kami, Youkai und anderer Quatsch existierte doch nicht! Niedergeschlagen lief er weiter, bis er wieder zur Strasse kam und kickte einen Stein vor sich hin, es war ein schön sonniger Tag, doch das hilft dem Jungen auch nicht, als er zu dem Alten vierstöckigen Haus kam, stand seine Vermieterin Hinaba Sarakuya schon ungeduldig am Eingang sie war eine ältere Dame von 60 Jahren 'Da sind sie ja Aki-San, ihre Miete ist seit zwei Monaten überfällig! Wenn sie, sie jetzt nicht hier haben tut es mir leid, aber ich schmeisse sie raus sie nichtsnutzige Junge!' Shion war den Tränen nah. Jetzt hatte er auch noch sein Heim verloren? Wieso nur er? Shion nickte entmutigt, was konnte er schon dagegen tun? Seine Verwandten hatten recht, er war ein Nichtsnutz!

Shion durfte die wenigen Dinge, die er hatte mitnehmen, er überlegte, wo er nun unterkommen konnte und entschied sich zum Verlassenen Schrein zurückzukehren und die Nacht dort zu verbringen. Morgen wäre ein neuer Tag!

Ermutigte er sich, als Shion den Schrein erreichte bemerkte er das neben an noch ein gut instandgesetztes Haus war, schnell begab sich Shion hinein und suchte nach den Mönchen oder den Miko und Mönchen die denn Schrein betrieben, doch er fand, keinen der Schrein, musste also seid kürzerem verlassen sein oder?

Shions Magen begann sich zu melden verlegen überkreuzte er seine Arme über seinen Bauch und überlegte, wie lange es denn schon her war, dass er was gegessen hatte, er kam zum Schluss, dass es zu lange war und begann die Zimmer zu durchsuchen, bis er in den Altarraum kam, wo ihn ein köstlicher Duft begrüsste er schaute sich aufgeregt um.

Bis er auf dem Altar sah, dort war Inari-Sushi (Sushi mit Tofu Stücken, die Gebraten sind Kitsune sollen die laut den Manga lieben) schnell begab sich Shion dort hin und vergass, völlig die Tür nach draussen, zu verschliessen, er schlug die Hände über seinen Kopf zusammen 'Vielen dank O' du grosser Inari-sama! Also Ittadakimasu~' summte der Blondschopf glücklich.

Er begann das erste Inari-Sushi zu essen als ein Tropfen von draussen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, mit dem Teller in seiner Hand begab er sich nach draussen 'Huh es Regnet, aber man sieht, keine einzige Wolke, der Himmel ist strahlend blau und die Sonne scheint auch noch, muss wohl eine Fuchshochzeit sein!' Erklärte der Blonde für sich.

Im Schrein in einem geheimen Raum.

Sassen zwei Füchse vor einem Nekogeist, die einte, war Keiko no Mii die Fuchsprinzessin und der Mann neben ihr war Ginrei ein Mächtiger Kitsune, den sie Verzaubert hatte, man musste über Keiko wissen, das sie eine Herzlose Füchsin war die nur auf Geld und Macht aus war, der Neko mit Namen Ikuto, sah das Paar leicht verwirrt an, er wusste das Ginrei nicht auf das weibliche Geschlecht stand also wieso heiratete er nun Keiko?

Ikuto schüttelte seinen Kopf 'Nya also beginnen wir. In Anwesenheit des grossen Gottes Inari... bin ich, Nekospirit Ikuto euer Zeuge, Ginrei zukünftiger Leiter des Touga-Schreines und tausendjähriger Freund des grossen Gottes Suehiro. Kraft meines Amtes werdet ihr durch eure Schwüre auf diese Ringe....zu Mann und Frau Nya.' Erklärte der Blauhaarige Neko, er wollte Ginrei noch eine Chance geben diese Farce einer Hochzeit abzubrechen, doch Ginrei stand sofort auf 'Ich Ginrei Erbe des Touga-Schreines nehme....zu meiner Frau, der mir schwört mich nicht zu hintergehen!' Knurrte der Kitsune der sich endlich teilweise vom Zauber der Füchsin befreien konnte.

 _/'Oh man, wenn ich nur jeden Tag so gut essen könnte, würde ich einen Kitsune Heiraten und ihn niemals verraten'/_ hörten alle drei ein versprechen das nicht von Keiko kam die beiden Ringe, auf dem samt Kissen lösten sich auf der Silberne der genau wie der Goldene, als kleiner Fuchs geschmiedet worden war nun, um Ginreis Ringfinger schnelle begangen alle drei nach der neuen Braut zu suchen, wobei Ginrei hoffte, dass er zuerst bei der Person war.

Etwas zuvor bei Shion

Genüsslich knabberte er an den Sushi, bis er das letzte verputzt hatte glücklich seinen Bauch reibend summte Shion 'Oh man, wenn ich nur jeden Tag so gut essen könnte, würde ich einen Kitsune Heiraten und ihn niemals verraten' rief Shion aus plötzlich erschien ein helles Licht. Shion versuchte sich zu schützen in dem er seine Augen verdeckte, er bemerkte das plötzlich etwas Kaltes an seinem Ringfinger war.

Erschrocken starte der neunzehnjährige auf seinen Ringfinger, der einen Fuchs geformten Ring sein eigen nannte, das Gold glänzte im Regen und warf, kleine Regenbogen Punkte, gehen meine Wand. Voller Verzweiflung versuchte Shion denn Ring loszuwerden doch es gelang ihm nicht, verzweifelt versuchte Ginrei die Person zu finden, er achtete für einen Moment nicht auf seine Umgebung und stolperte über etwas oder besser gesagt jemanden.

Shion der von dem unfreundlichen Typen mit zu Boden gerissen wurde, wollte gerade zu einer Predigt Luft holen bis er die Ohren und den Schweif des anderen bemerkte. Kindlich wie der neunzehnjährige war berührte er die flauschigen Anhängsel, sein gegenüber versteifte sich sofort. Shion errötete 'E..Entschuldigung Kitsune-sama!' Quietschte der Blondschopf.

Ginrei besah sich dem Mensch, der ihn so unflätig berührt hatte. Der Junge vielleicht 18 oder 19 hatte langes blondes Haar und Purpurfarbene Augen, ausser seinem Haar und Augenfarbe gab es nicht wirklich etwas Besonderes an ihm, bis Ginrei einen vertrauten Geruch war, nahm, war dieser Duft nicht der von Abe no Semei?

'Du bist ein Nachfahre vom Semei nicht war?'.....

 

 

 

\-------------------_________________________________________________________-----------------

Ich stoppte für den Moment und blickte nach unten, als ich sah, das mein Kit endlich eingeschlafen war, kuschle ich mich erleichtert näher, in dieser Nacht träumten, wir beide wohl denn selben friedlichen Traum, wir waren auf einer Wiese und dort stand ein alter Kirschbaum und darunter lag Naruto mit Sasuke in ihrer Mitte waren die Kinder und um alle herum gerollt waren meine Geschwister und friedlich am Schlafen.

Indessen bei Iruka

 

  
Mein restliche Tag verlief ganz anders, ich habe, die ganze Zeit im stillen Lehrerzimmer Narutos Akte gelesen, die stille kam dadurch, dass die gesamte Fakultät frei hatte und erst Morgen die neuen Schüler kamen, ich las mir alle Dokumente durch, das meiste was darin stand stimmte.

 

 

Bis ich Naruto's Akte kam.

 

  
Name: Uzumaki (?) Naruto

Alter: 12

Status des Azubis:

  
Uzumaki ist ein fauler Bengel, der es nicht für Nötig hält in den Unterricht zu kommen, wenn doch lenkt er nur ab, habe einen Antrag auf Rausschmiss beantragt. Leider wurde der Antrag abgelehnt, konnte ihn aber zu einer anderen Klasse verweisen, da es schien, dass Uzumaki Lernschwierigkeiten hat.

Unterzeichnet: Shimizu Aoka

 

  
Uzumaki ist nun bei mir zum Zweiten mal durchgefallen, wie Shimizu-San schon mitgeteilt hat, zeigt Uzumaki wenig bis zu kein Interesse.

 

Unterzeichnet: Tanoru Akemi

 

Uzukami-Kun ist sehr schwierig, er lenkt seine anderen Klassenkameraden zu sehr ab und ist kaum auf dem Niveau eines Zivilen, der die Akademie begonnen hat. Die anderen Lehrer gaben mir denn Rat Uzumaki-Kun deswegen keine Beachtung geben, was ich auch tun werde.

Naruto-Kun's Arbeit ist schrecklich, seine Schrift ist kaum zu entziffern, ich vermute, dass er weder Lesen noch richtig Schreiben kann.

Unterzeichnet: Umino Iruka

 

Kurz überlege ich, wie ich damals mit Naruto vor und nach dem Mutproben Vorfall am Friedhof umgegangen war und dann was ich mit Hatake Kakashi besprochen habe aber auch die Rettung von Naruto. Naruto war ein gutes Kind, auch wenn er immer streiche, abzog. Dies tat er jedoch nur, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen "Das habe ich früher auch immer getan.„ murmele ich leise vor mich hin, in Erinnerungen schwelgend.

Flashback

Äusserst verstimmt sah ich, auf Naruto's vierten Test, es sind zwei Wochen nach dem, Mutproben Vorfall.

Der Test dieses Mal, war überhaupt nicht schwierig, die Kinder sollten, einen kleinen Aufsatz schreiben, sie sollten ihre schönste Erinnerung aus ihrer bisherigen Kindheit schreiben. Da es wichtig ist, für einen Ninja, in traumatischen Erfahrungen, gute Erinnerungen hervorzubringen, je glücklicher die Erinnerung, desto eher kann man eine Chance haben, das Trauma besser zu Verkraften.

Bei Narutos Aufsatz stand einfach nur.

Ick hab Ra´hamen bekomsen vor Iruka-Sainsai.

Hatte Naruto die Aufgabe nicht verstanden oder war dies nur ein Streich? Ich ging an diesem Abend bei Naruto vorbei, als Lehrer habe ich für den Notfall alle Adressen meiner Schüler.

Also begab ich mich zu meinem Problemschüler. Als ich so durch die Strassen lief, um zum Rotlichtviertel zu gelangen, erkannte ich zum ersten Mal wirklich, wo mein Schüler wohnte.

Die Gegend hinter dem Rotlichtviertel war ein heruntergekommenes Viertel, überall blätterte der Putz an den Häusern und es roch stark nach Urin. Ich versuchte nicht mein Gesicht zu verzeihen als ich in den Flur von Naruto's Wohnblock eintrat und mich zu seiner Wohnung begab.

Ein bisschen energisch klopfe ich, an seiner Tür, ich höre ein Krachen hinter der Tür, bevor sie von einem sehr Zerzausten Naruto geöffnet wurde, an seiner Kleidung wahren Tintenflecke, genau wie an seinen Händen und seinem Gesicht.

"Sensei! Was machst du hier?„ mein Schüler sah mich, leicht erstaunt an, also hole ich, die letzte Prüfung des Blonden hervor und hielt sie Ihm ins Gesicht. Verwirrt starte der Blondschopf auf das Papier, ich seufze und begab mich in Narutos Wohnung. Ich sah mich um.

Naruto's Küche bestand aus einer Theke mit ein paar schränken und einen kleinen kaputten Holztisch, mein Seufzen wurde lauter, wieso war der kleine nur so Unordentlich. Ich wand mich dem Blonden zu "Naruto ich bin hier, wegen der letzten Prüfung.„

"A..aber wieso?„ stottert der kleine "Naruto du hast einen Satz geschrieben und deine Handschrift ist grauenhaft, hast du dir Überhaut Mühe gegeben? Denn es sieht überhaupt nicht so aus...„ , schimpfe ich ihn.

Dicke Tränen bildeten sich in den Meerblauen Augen "I..ick hab m..mein bestes g..eh...geben.„ begann der kleine zu Weinen.

Verwirrt starre ich denn weinenden Jungen an "N...Naruto kannst du Schreiben?„ der kleinen begann umso heftiger zu Weinen, vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand tröstend auf Naruto's Kopf, mein Blick wurde weicher.

"Ach Naruto, wieso hast du nichts Gesagt?„ Fragte ich sanft.

  
Flashback Ende

Der Blonde hatte mir damals unter Tränen erklärt das, Uma und Tori-san ihn immer beschimpft haben sodas, wenn er las, es nicht richtig war und wenn er schrieb, schlugen sie ihn grün und blau, da alles zu 'Hässlich' war und böse Jungs bestraft werden mussten.

Müde seufzten, strecke ich mich. Ich sollte mich, nochmals mit Kakashi treffen, dieser war aber wie immer zwei stunden zu spät "Yo!" grüsste mich der Silberhaarige faul.

"DU BIST ZU SPÄT!„ Schrie ich verstimmt, leicht geschockt rieb sich der Hatake sein Ohr "Tut mir leid, ich musste einer Schwarzen Katze, einem blonden Fuchs und einem Kaugummi ähnlichen Ding zuhören„ mir war sofort klar, das der Perverse von seinem Team sprach, er hatte auch immer noch nicht sein Buch zurück in seine Tasche gesteckt, weswegen ich, kurzerhand beschloss es ihm abzunehmen. Schockiert blinzelte der Sharingan träger er, sah sich um, wohin sein geliebtes Buch verschwunden war.

"Nun Hatake-San, du bekommst dein Buch nach unserem Gespräch zurück, da mir bewust ist, dass du schon mit Haruno Sakuras und Uchiha Sasukes Vormund gesprochen hast, bin ich jetzt dran, meinst du nicht?„ Ich lächele ihn süss an, Kakashi begann zu schwitzen "N...Natürlich Uminos-San.„ stotterte er leicht, was ziemlich süss ist.

"Uzumaki Naruto, war anders als ich erwartet habe, die berichte die ich erhalten habe, stimmen nur teils überein, natürlich verstehe ich, das nach dem Vorfall mit dem Verräter sich Narutos verhalten verändert hat, aber ich befürchte, dass der kleine sein Intellekt gänzlich versteckt, meine ersten beide eindrücke waren, als ich ihm sah, das er sehr grosse Ähnlichkeit mit Minato-Sensei hat, was ich erwartet habe, dennoch hat er an einer Schriftrolle gearbeitet die ihm von Haruno Sakura, gesellten wurde und die sich, in eine Chakra bindenden Kette nicht, unähnlich denn Uzumaki Ketten verwandelt, das Zeigt mir das er wohl eine natürliche Affinität mit Fuuin-Jutsu hat." beendete er.

Ich nicke leicht erstaunt, dennoch habe ich, sowas in der Art vermutet "Nun Hatake-San, wie es sich herausgestellt hatte, wurde Naruto in allen seinen Lebensweisen Vernachlässigt, ich habe mit Sandaime-Sama, Naruto's Leben. Gründlich durchleuchtet und mir auch alle Berichte von Okami, Uma und Tori-San angesehen die Naruto's Wächter waren.„

Kakashi sah, erstaunt aus.

"Was meinst du Umino-San?„ wütend starre ich, der ehemalige Anbu an.

  
"Sie haben zugelassen, dass er verprügelt wurde, der einzige der das verhinderte waren Inu und Karasu-San aber nicht nur dass! Die Verkäufer sie gaben ihm nur die schlechten Waren, alles nur minderwertiges Zeug und das zum doppelten Preis, Naruto's Miete ist dreimal so viel, wie meine Wohnung und dabei lebt er am Rande der Stadt im Rotlichtviertel!„

  
Kakashi's Sicht

Verdammt er speit, schon beinahe Feuer! Aber wenn das stimmt, das nur Karasu-Kun und ich denn Blonden verteidigt habe, dann schäme ich mich, zu Grund und Boden, das ich überhaupt solche Menschen ausgebildet habe.

  
Natürlich habe ich, als Anbu, auf meines Senseis Sohn aufgepasst, aber das auch, nur wenn kein anderer Zeit hatte.

  
Damals hat es noch zu sehr geschmerzt denn kleinen Blondschopf anzusehen. "Was genau erwartest du nun von mir Umino-San?„ Iruka, sah mich mit einer so unglaublichen Traurigkeit an.

 

"Bitte. Bilde dir solange keine Meinung, über Naru bis du ihn wirklich kennst und behandle ihn wie die anderen.„ erstaunt nicke ich, bis jetzt wurde mir von den anderen beiden Vormünder aufgetragen, meine baldigen Schützlinge zu bevorzugen und von der Haruno Familie sogar aufgefordert das ich half, das sich Sakura mit den Uchiha Erben eine intime Bindung auf Aussicht mit Heirat und Erben half. "Das werde ich Umino-San.„

Ich nickte nochmals zur Bekräftigung, bevor wir beiden aufstanden und sich die Hand gaben "Bitte nenn mich doch Iruka, Hatake-San„

  
Ah, er errötet, wie niedlich.

"Dann musst du mich Kakashi nennen I.ru.ka~„ der Braunhaarige errötet stärker, lächelte aber dann froh über denn guten verlauf, des Gesprächs und reichte mir dem baldigen Sensei seines kleinen Sonnenscheines mein Buch.

Endlich, mein Schatz, ist wieder bei mir.

"Noch einen schönen Abend Kakashi„ ich erwiderte es nur mit meinem, üblichen Abschiedsgruss und löste mich in Rauch auf.

Murrend mache ich mich auf den weg zu meiner spärlich aber gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnung, ich musste nun noch berichte schreiben. Wieso konnte das kein anderer übernehmen?

Ich holte, die Standartfragebogen, für die drei Genin hervor und griff mir blindlings einen.

 

"Wieso muss es Haruno sein, naja los gehts.„

1\. Beschreiben sie die/den Kunoichi/Ninja?

Haruno Sakura beste Konoichi ihres Jahres, erscheint in ihren Dateien als aufmerksames und fähige Kunoichi, sie stammt aus einer zivilen Familie und ist im Moment der einzige Ninja in drei Generationen ihrer Familie. Haruno-San hat Pinkes Haar, Grüne Augen und ein rotes Kleid an.

2\. Was sind, ihre eindrücke über diese Person?

Haruno-San ist in ihren Farben sehr auffällig, was für sie aber auch ihr Team sehr gefährlich sein könnte, zudem hat sie lange ungebundene Haare, die ihr in die quere kommen könnte. Ich werde, wenn sie den Test besteht mit Kurenai Yui sprechen, ob sie Haruno-San die Lektionen der Kunoichi beibringt.  
Wenn Haruno-san dann immer noch nicht einsichtig ist, sehe ich schwarz für Sie.

3\. Wie reagiert die/den Kunoichi/Ninja auf seinen Sensei oder Team Kameraden?

Haruno-San, hat gegenüber Uchiha-Kun, eine obsessives Fangirl Tendenz und ignoriert ihren anderen männlichen Kollegen Uzumaki-Kun, ihm gegenüber ist sie unfreundlich und zeigt Mobber Tendenzen, wahrscheinlich wird sie ihm gegenüber Handgreiflich, mir gegenüber spielte sie die Schüchterne Maus, die niemand etwas tun konnte.

4\. Schreiben Sie ihre Erkenntnisse über die/den Kunoichi/ Ninja hier nieder!

Ich fürchte, wen Haruo-San, nicht zur Einsicht kommt, wird ihr weg als Kunoichi Morgen enden.

Unterzeichnet:  
Kakashi aus dem Hatake-Clan" müde rieb ich mir über mein Auge, morgen würde wieder eine Katastrophe werden!

 

  
"Nun dann, jetzt das Uchiha Balg„

1\. Beschreiben sie die/den Kunoichi/Ninja?

Uchiha Sasuke bester seines Jahres, erscheint in seinen Dateien als Ruhiger dennoch fleissiger Student, er kommt aus dem berüchtigten Uchiha-Clan und hat die Typische Uchiha Ausbildung bekommen, bis er acht Jahre alt war, nach einem Massaker, das von seinem Bruder Uchiha Itachi angerichtet wurde, war er der letzte Uchiha in Konoha, Uchiha-Kun wurde dem Tsukuyomi ausgesetzt, ist aber laut Bericht nie psychologisch behandelt worden. Er trägt eher dunkle Kleidung.

2\. Was sind, ihre eindrücke über diese Person?

Uchiha-Kun Besitz eine extremes obsessives verhalten, darauf hinzuarbeiten Rache an seinem Bruder zu üben.

Ich fürchte, wenn er diesen Weg weiter geht, wird dies nicht gut enden.

Wie bei Haruno-San fürchte ich, wenn er Morgen immer noch nicht einsichtig ist, sehe ich schwarz für Ihn.

  
3\. Wie reagiert die/den Kunoichi/Ninja auf seinen Sensei oder Team Kameraden?

Uchiha-Kun nimmt seine Teamkameraden als Klotz am Bein wahr, wobei ich sagen muss, hat er sich mit Uzmaki-Kun gut verstanden, ich muss dennoch fürchten das Uchiha-Kun dies tut um, dass Mangekyo-Sharingan zu erhalten, sobald sein Sharingan erwacht ist. Mir gegenüber zeigte er keine Emotionen und schien nur widerwilliges Interesse zu haben.

4\. Schreiben Sie ihre Erkenntnisse über die/den Kunoichi/ Ninja hier nieder!

Wenn sich Uchiha-Kun nicht bald ändert, fürchte ich das wir einen neuen Orochimaru haben.

Unterzeichnet:  
Kakashi aus dem Hatake-Clan.„

Ich stand kurz auf und holte mir einen Kaffee, seufzend schwang mein Blick nach draussen, nun fehlte noch Naruto. Es schmerzte mich beinahe Körperlich, als ich mich an den kleinen Jungen erinnerte der das Aussehen seines Vaters und den Charakterzug seiner Mutter erhalten hat.

Ich schüttelte energisch meinen Kopf, nein das stimmte nicht, Naruto war seine eigene Person, er kannte weder seine Mutter noch seinen Vater, ich wollte so gerne dem kleinen erklären, wer er war.  
Flashback

Naruto's Sicht

  
Ich sah den Anbu namens Inu an, Inu-San hatte silberne Haare, die schief standen, seine Maske, ist wohl die eines Hundes. Heute ist mein Sechster Geburtstag und nach einem Jahr auf der Strasse, habe ich nun eine Wohnung bekommen, Hokage-Jiji hatte sie mir als Geburtstags Geschenk gegeben, musste danach aber gleich wieder gehen, danach tauchte Inu-San auf und kochte für mich, besser gesagt, er machte Fertig essen Warm "Hey? Inu-San kanntest du meine Eltern?„ Ist meine Frage. Vielleicht kannte er sie ja, vielleicht suchten sie gerade nach mir.

Inu-San sah zu mit hinunter "Nein." Ich bin den Tränen nah. Nicht weinen, wenn du weinst. Wird er dich wie die anderen schlagen!

"Ich wollte heute die Gräber besuchen, Jiji hat gesagt, wenn ich sie sauber mache, kann ich mir etwas wünschen, ich habe es gemacht und bin dann gegangen, um es Jiji zu zeigen, als wir dort waren, hatte jemand die Gräber beschmiert und der Grabwächter...er...er..*schluchzt*, er hat gesagt das ich es getan ha...be.", wimmerw ich durch meine Schluchzer "Ji...jiji war so böse auf mich, will er deswegen nicht mit mir Feiern? Es tut mir leid Waaaaaaaah.„

  
Nun wurde das schluchzen zu einem ausgewachsenen Weinen, ich drücke mich, gegen eine ecke mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und meinen Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt und versuchte aufzuhören.

Inu-San stellte schnell den Herd ab, was ich an dem klicken erkannte. Bevor er überhaupt mich berühren konnte, sprang ich auf und kreischte hysterisch "Nein,...nein, nein..ich werde gut sein!„

Ich rannte so schnell zu meinem Zimmer und verschloss meine Tür, Inu eilte mir hinterher und öffnet mit seinen Dietrichen wohl meine Tür, aber da war ich schon in meinen Schrank gekrochen und habe die Tür zugezogen.

Mit meinen Händen, vor meinem Mund, versuchte ich still zu bleiben, den, wenn er mich fand, werde ich bestraft, dafür das ich so ein böser Junge bin.

  
Ich konnte Inu hören, wie er auf und unter meinem Bett nach mir sucht.

  
Ich dachte, schon das er gehen würde, als sich meine Schranktüren öffnet. Ich zittere in der Obersten ecke meines Schrankes.

  
"Dummes Monster, ist nicht wert, darf keine Fragen stellen!„

Murmle ich vor mir, das mantra. Was mir Uma und Tori-Sama sagten um, um Vergebung zu bitten.

  
Allgemeine Sicht

"Las es Inu-San!„

Kam ein bestimmende Stimme, hinter ihm, schnell drehte er sich um, um zu sehen, das Karasu-San dort stand mit verschränkten armen "Karasu-San!„ rief er verwundert. Dieser würdigte im, aber keines Blickes mehr, sondern lief zum Schrank.

  
"Hey Naru.„ Sagt der Masken träger sanft nach einer Weile, steckte Naruto seinen Kopf aus seinem Versteck, seine Wangen und Augen waren geschwollen, "Su-chan!„ rief der Blonde glücklich, Inu-San wusste das, Karasu-San seit Naruto's zweitem Geburtstag ab und zu an seinem Geburtstag besuchte, da er und seine Familie das Fest des Yondaime nicht wirklich feierten. "Hallo Kleiner Kitsune, bist du schon bereit für das Fest?„ fragt der Anbu besorgt, als er die schon wieder verheilenden Kratzer sah "Ie" flüsterte er leise. "Nun hast du wenigstens Geübt?„ ist Karasu-San's Frage.

Der Blondschopf kam nun endgültig aus seinem Versteck und nickte heftig, er machte die Fingerzeichen für Verwandlung und nun stand statt einem Kleinen Blondschopf einem Fingerzeichen Blondine vor ihm, Inu-San errötete und begann sich Unbehaglich zu bewegen, wo hingegen Karasu-San nicht mal mit dem Finger zuckten, er drehte sich um, um das Packt zu holen, das er zuvor auf Naruto's Bett abgelegt hatte bemerkte Inu-San.

Aus dem Paket holte der Schwarzhaarige, einen blauen Kimono mit Koi heraus, Naruto's Gesicht begann zu strahlen, er ließ sich helfen denn Kimono anzuziehen bevor sich Karasu zu Inu wand und im zunickte.

"Schönen Abend noch Inu-San.„ Quietscht die Blondine. Inu sah gerade zu, wie die beiden aus dem Fenster verschwanden und seufzte, wer dachte, dass der kleine in so einem alter schon Verwandlung konnte? Also er nicht, knurrend verschwand er aus der Wohnung, um Papierkram zu erledigen.

Flashback Ende

 

Kakashi's Sicht

Leicht kichernd dachte, ich an die anderen male, als Naruto sein Sexy no Jutsu einsetze, naja es brachte alles nichts, ich muss immer noch Narutos bericht schreiben!

1\. Beschreiben sie die/den Kunoichi/Ninja?

Uzumaki Naruto schlechtester seiner Abschlussklasse, stammte aus den Uzumaki-Clan und ist neben Senju Tsunade einer der letzten bekannten Menschen mit Uzumaki-Blut, Uzumaki-Kun ist es nicht bekannt, was sein Erbe ist. In den erhaltenen Dateien steht, dass er ein Unruhestifter und respektlos ist. Er trägt, überwiegend Orange, hat stacheliges blondes Haar und Azurblaue Augen.

2\. Was sind, ihre eindrücke über diese Person?

Uzumaki-Kun ist ein aufgeweckter Streichbold, der zu viel Energie für sein eigenes Wohl Besitz, er ist laut, aber nicht Respektlos, dennoch ist er einer der Schlechtesten in seiner Klasse, seine Taijutsus und Ninjutsus sind unter allem Niveau.

Wenn das, so weiter geht ich auch für Uzumaki-Kuns Karriere mehr als Schwarz.

3\. Wie reagiert die/den Kunoichi/Ninja auf seinen Sensei oder Team Kameraden?

Uzumaki-San versucht überwiegend freundlich zu beiden seiner Kameraden zu sein, doch meistens wird er ignoriert oder gar beleidigt, dennoch gibt er nicht nach, Uzumaki-Kun versteht sich gut mit Uchiha-Kun wobei ich meine Zweifel habe ;;Siehe Uchiha-Kuns Bericht;; mir gegenüber war er freundlich und neugierig zu gleich.

4\. Schreiben Sie ihre Erkenntnisse über die/den Kunoichi/ Ninja hier nieder!

Ich fürchte, wenn Uzumaki-Kun weiterhin, so ein Versager ist, wird er bald nicht mehr leben.

Unterzeichnet:  
Kakashi aus dem Hatake-Clan" traurig blicke, ich auf das geschriebene, es tat mir ein bisschen leid für alle drei.  
Seufzend erschuf ich einen Bunshin, um die Berichte an Hokage-Sama abzugeben. Dieser nickte nur und verschwand mit den Dokumenten in die Nacht, müde machte ich mich bettfertig, ich würde wenigstens eine Stunde schlafen müssen, danach konnte ich mein Icha Icha Paradies zu Ende lesen und die neuste Ausgabe Morgen Holen. Also kuschele ich mich in meine gemütliche Decke und schlief leicht ein und zum ersten Mal, seid meinem sechsten Lebensjahr, träumte ich nur von Guten dingen.

  
Hiruzen's Sicht

 

Ich bin noch immer in meinem Büro und erledige den verteufelten Papierkram der mich Foltert! Ich blicke auf, als das Chakra des kleinen Kakashi's sich dem Turm näherten und ja, auch wenn Kakashi nun 26 Jahre alt ist, werde ich ihn immer als das kleine Kind sehen das mit sechs Jahren Genin wurde.

"Du bist ein Bunshin?„ der vermummte nickte und reichte mir, die noch fehlenden Dokumente, meine Stirn reibend las ich mir, die berichte durch "Ah ich verstehe„ murmele ich mit meiner geliebten Pfeife in mein Mund.

  
"Nun du kannst gehen, Kakashi-kun.„ der Klon verabschiedete sich, bevor er sich auflöste, mein blick, wand sich zu meiner Kristallkugel um Naruto mit einem Plüschtier zu kuscheln sehen, leider konnte ich nicht erkennen, was es für ein Tier war, aber es war Orange, sehr Orange ich begann zu fürchten.

Oh Naru, was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?  
Dennoch muss ich leicht lächelnd, als ich an meiner Pfeife zog. Morgen würde ein Ereignis reicher Tag werden.

Ich bin schon gespannt, wie der morgige Tag ausgehen wird, wird es Naruto-Kun und seine Kameraden, schaffen und Kakashi-Kun's Herz retten?

 

 

 

Naruto's Sicht

 

  
Am nächsten Morgen stand ich voller Energie auf heute würden wir gegen Kakashi-Sensei antreten und ich würde etwas von meinem, wahrem Ich preisgeben, ohne das ich von den Dorfbewohnern geschlagen werde.

  
Ich würde meine wahre Intelligenz zeigen, dass ich doch schlauer bin, als alle dachten, schon ohne die 18 Jahre Zusatz Erfahrung, die ich habe, damals bin ich nur so verängstigt gewesen, es zu Zeigen. Also ging ich fröhlich pfeifend unter die Dusche, Kurama murrte Müde neben mir. Da diesem die Dusche auch guttun würde.

In der Dusche angekommen, drehe ich an dem Hahn, seufzte, versuche ich denn, für kalt Wasser.

  
Mendokusai, mein Vermieter hatte immer noch nicht meine Rohre an der Zentrale wieder aufgedreht, also band, ich ein Tuch um meine Hüften und hole mir Wasser aus meinem Fass auf meinem Balkon und begann mühsam mich damit zu Waschen, als ich fertig war, schüttele ich denn Rest, des überflüssige Wasser vom Körper als ich aus der Dusche schritt bemerkte ich das Kurama vor meinem Kühlschrank sass.

Kichernd lief ich geschwind zum Kühlschrank und holte ein Blutiges Steak heraus um es Kurama zu geben, natürlich musste der Bijū nicht wirklich essen solange er mit mir verbunden war, aber es war dennoch immer lecker, wenn er etwas bekam und lenkt ihn ab, wen ich etwas zu tun hatte.

Rasch verschwand ich, also in mein Zimmer und suchte nach einem passenden Outfit und entschied mich für das schwarze Langarmshirt und die dunkelblaue Hose an meinem Knöchel binde ich Orange Verbände, die meinen Draht verstecken, Orange ist die Verbindung zu meinen Eltern, aber auch zu Kurama apropos das Fellknäuel Kurama hatte es leider nicht geschafft seine Neun Schwänze zu einem werden zu lassen so das er, wie ein gewöhnlicher Fuchs aussah bemerkte ich, als ich meine Küche wieder betrat.

 

"Was machen wir, bezüglich, deinen Schwänzen?„ Kurama blickte grimmig nach hinten "Wir könnten sagen, das es eine Mutation ist, immer hin hat Orochimaru sehr viele Experimente an Tieren getätigt oder das ich mit einem Brief von jemanden aus Uzushiogakure bei dir angekommen bin, du könntest mir noch Verbände um meine Pfoten wickeln und deine Brille geben, sodass ich wie ein Ninken aussehe.„

  
Ist des Bijū's Erklärung. Mein Blick verschwamm leicht, als ich an eine Familie dachte die vielleicht noch in Uzushio Leben.

"Machen wir es so, das du mein Ninken aus Uzushio bist, der von einem nun verstorbenen Onkel oder Verwandten ist der dich Schickte Kushina's Kind zu finden, die Schrift können wir leicht Fälschen, wenn du deine menschliche Form annimmst.„

  
Flehend blickte ich mit grossen Welpen Augen auf, meinen Bruder, dieser Nickt verstehend und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke, als diese sich langsam löste stand ein stattlicher 1,89 grosser Mann mit feurig-rotem Haar, blutroten Augen die wie eine Katze geschlitzt sind und spitzen Eckzähnen vor mir.

Aus dem Haar ragten zwei genauso rote Fuchsohren, die neugierig zuckten, als ich mir Kurama's Gesicht genauer ansah, erkannte ich das der Yokai genau wie ich je drei Narben auf den Wangen hielt, Kurama lächelte mich an.

Ich löse mich von Kuramas Anblick und holte mir, Stift, Papier und erschuf mit dem Mokuton einen Stempel mit dem Zeichen von Uzushio, Kurama braucht zwei Anläufe, bis sich der Brief anhörte, als hätte einn Cousin von Kaa-San den Krieg überlebt und Kurama in der Nähe von einem altem Inari Schrein gefunden. Er schrieb das, in ihm die Vermutung aufkam, das Kurama entweder ein nachkomme des Kyuubi's oder eins der gesegneten Kinder von Inari war.

Hoffentlich klappt das oder ich muss doch noch mein Dorf verlassen, aber das ich überhaupt eine Chance haben muss ich jetzt denn alten Mann-Hokage überzeugen, Kurama's menschliche Gestalt verschwand wieder in einer Rauchwolke und der kleine Fuchs sprang auf meine schulter, um es sich gemütlich zu machen.

Schnell packe ich noch die Bentos in eine Sigel-Rolle ein und begab mich zum alten Mann, dort angekommen sprang ich durch das Fenster und schrie dabei Laut "JIJI ICH HAB FAMILIE!" erschrocken blickte der Hokage auf.

 

Hiruzen's Sicht

  
Für den einen Augenblick dachte ich wirklich, das Kushina-Chan geschrien habe, doch dann stand Minato vor mir, ein Junger Minato, mit Narben im Gesicht, musste er schon wieder Tora fangen? Dann stutze ich, Minato und Kushina waren seit 12 Jahren Tod "Naruto? Was meinst, du, dass du Familie hast?„

  
Ist meine Frage, ich versuche denn Schock meiner Erkenntnis zu verbergen. Das mein kleiner Enkel, zu Minato's Ebenbild heranwächst.

"Ein Brief, ist mit dem Kitsune angekommen, er ist von Uzumaki Kensuke, einem Cousin von meiner Mama, er sagt das meine Mama, Kushina heisst, stimmt das!?„

  
Ein seufzten, entglitt mir, ich habe diesen Tag gefürchtet, genau wie der Tag an dem Naruto erfuhr das er denn Kyuubi in sich Trägt und nun waren beide so kurz, nach einander aufgetreten. "Naruto, bitte gib mir denn Brief!„ Meine Stimme ist bestimmend, schnell überreichte der Blonde, die Papiere.

´Liebes Kind von Kushina-Nee-Chan

Mein Name ist Uzumaki Kensuke, ich bin ein Cousin deiner Mutter und einer der letzten Uzumaki, die in Uzu noch Leben, leider bin ich schwer Krank und weiss erst seit kurzem, das du Lebst, woher ich das weis? Zuhause haben wir eine Schriftrolle die jeden Lebenden Uzumaki aufzählt und von wem sie abstammen und als ich nach, 13 Jahren mal wieder hineinsah, da kannst du mir glauben, war ich geschockt, dass meine, kleine feuer Lilie. Ein Sohn hat, ich Schicke dir mit diesem Brief Kurama, er ist ein Kitsune Ninken und stammt aus der Nähe eines Inari Schreins wo ich ihn kurz nach dem Krieg fand. Ich vermute das er ein Gesegnetes Kind des Gottes Inrai oder ein Abkömmling des Kyuubi ist, da leider die Kitsune Schriftrolle, schon langer zeit verschollen ist, kann er nicht von dort stammt.

Wenn dich dieser Brief erreicht, bin ich leider schon Tod, gerne hätte ich dich gesehen, hättest du wie meine kleine feuer Lilie ausgesehen oder mehr wie dein Vater? Es stimmt mich Traurig das ich in diesem Leben nicht die Chance, hatte dich zu sehen. Bitte denn Hokage doch über mehr Informationen über unseren Clan die Uzumaki's, er sollte mehrere Schriftrollen für dich bereit haben.

Ich bitte dich, deine Mutter nicht zu hassen, weil sie nicht bei dir ist, bitte glaube mir, deine Mutter liebt dich über alles und wenn sie gekonnt hätte, wäre Sie mit deinem Vater bei dir geblieben.  
Nun Lebe wohl und alle Kraft des Uzumaki-Clans sollen mit dir sein, mach uns stolz liebes Kind!

Mit Liebe dein Cousin

Kensuke Uzumaki´

 

  
Ich muss ein Seufzen unterdrücken, der Brief war echt, ich konnte das durch die anhaftende Chakraunterschrift eines Uzu-Shinobi erkennen, also war es, der Fuchs mit dem Naruto gestern Kuschelte, ich lege die Papiere auf den Tisch und nahm Naruto genauer in Augenschein, nun bemerkte ich endlich denn Fuchs und erkannte sofort wieso Uzumaki-San dachte, das der kleine Fuchs mit Kyuubi verwandt ist.

Das Fell des Fuchses ist, ein sanftes Orange, wobei die Pfoten, Ohren und Schwanzspitzen eher ein dunkles Sandbraun ist, an den Beinen des Kitsune sind Bandagen und auf dem Kopf, so schien es, das er Naruto's alte Brille trug.

  
"Ja Naru, wie es aussah, hattest du einen Cousin, und ja deine Mutter hiess Kushina, nun hör gut zu Naru, du darfst niemand sagen, wer deine Mutter war. Sie hatte viele Feinde und wenn sie erfahren, dass du von ihr stammst, bist du noch mehr in Gefahr!„ erklärte ich ihm.

Naruto sah ihn verletzt an "Jiji machen wir eine Wette!„ Verblüfft sah ich den Blonden an "Wenn mein Team, in diesem Jahr die Prüfung besteht, dann erzählst du mir alles von ihnen! Dattabayo, du wirst mir nichts mehr über mich verschweigen!„ sagt mir der kleine Blonde aussergewöhnlich ernst.

  
Ich nicke zustimmend.

  
"Nun gut, Falls du es schaffst, werde ich dir alles erkläre, aber ich habe auch eine Bedingung, wenn du das kannst, wirst du mit deinem Team einem meiner Schüler, eine Person finden und sie überzeugen der neue Hokage zu werden!„

  
Naruto's Sicht

Mein Herz beginnt zu Rassen, das bedeutete, dass Jiji schon früher geplant hat, entweder Baa-Chan oder Raya seinen Platz zu überlassen "Verlass dich darauf Jiji! Mein Team und Ich werden es schaffen und wenn nicht, gehen wir immer noch diese Person suchen, aber zuerst muss diese Person meinen Test bestehen, ob sie überhaupt würdig ist Hokage zu werden!„ schwöre ich voller Inbrunst, ich werde, nun alles Richtig machen und wenn es klappt, wird auch Oro-jiji wieder nach Hause kommen, auch wenn, ich ihm zuerst alle Knochen brechen müsste!

Mit einer überschwänglichen Umarmung, Umarme ich Jiji, dieser Lächelt mich an und drückt mich sanft an ihn "Naruto?„ summend sah ich zu Jiji hoch.

  
"Wieso, dieser Kleider wechsel?„

  
Ich Kuschle mich näher an in "Ich konnte endlich andre Kleidung bekommen, dank, Iruka-Sensei.„

"Nun Naru, musst du nicht zu deinem Team?„ erschrocken löse ich mich von ihm "Stimmt! Bis später Jiji!„ Voller Energie, stürme ich aus dem Fenster.

Hiruzen's Sicht

Ich rieb meine Stirn "Wieso benutzt, niemand die Tür?", ein Kichern drang an meine Ohren "Das weist du doch Sensei, Türen sind das reine Böse!„ Hiruzen blickte zum Fenster "Jiraiya! Wann bist du angekommen?„ Jiraiya sah mich Traurig an "Ich bin kurz, nachdem du denn, Brief zu lesen begonnen hast, angekommen, also willst du das ich der neue Kage werde? Das kannst du gleich in der Pfeife rauchen!„ knurrt der Weisshaarige.  
"Nein, nein nicht du, auch wenn ich darüber kurz nachdachte, nein ich möchte Tsunade. Es ist Zeit, dass Sie nach Hause kommt und ich glaube, das Naruto der richtige dafür ist.„ Jiraiya nickt zustimmend.

  
Jiraiya's Sicht

Als ich meinen Patensohn sah, traf mich beinahe der schlag, zuerst dachte ich es wäre Minato der durch ein krankes Jutsu von Orochimaru wiederauferstanden ist, dann fasste ich mich und erkannte Naruto. Der kleine wahr Gewachsen sogar ziemlich viel. Kushina, Minato, ihr könnt Stolz, auf den kleinen sein.  
Bei Kakashi Zuhause

Mein Morgen könnte, nicht gewöhnlicher sein aus auch schon, ich bin seit mehr als fünf Stunden wach und habe mir die Zeit genommen, weiter mein Buch zu lesen, danach eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken und mich angezogen.

  
Als ich mich noch einmal umdrehte, um zu prüfen, dass ich nichts vergessen habe schloss, ich meine Tür umher, schlendere durch die verlassene Strasse zu meinem lieblings- Buchhändler um den neusten Band zu ergattern. Mit meinem Schatz in den Händen lief ich zum Treffpunkt, ich machte es sich in einem Baum gemütlich und begann voller Vorfreude mein Buch zu lesen.

  
Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ob Raya-Sama und Maru-San, sich endlich versöhnen werden, um Tsu-San zu retten, vor ihrer Trauer um Ihren Verstorbenen geliebten Ban, der Ihr seinen Neffen, Shizuo hinterlassen hat.

  
Bei Sakura

Sakura's Morgen war, Ihr nicht neu Sie stand auf und begann Ihre Haare hundertmal zu Kämmen, bevor sie sich schminkte und Ihre Kleidung heraussuchte, sie hatte gestern noch lange mit Ihren Eltern gefeiert, immerhin würde der Test für sie und Sasuke-Kun kinderleicht werden! Fröhlich hüpfend begab sie sich zu Sasuke's Behausung.

Bei Sasuke

  
Morgen war mit einem Wort zu beschreiben, Dumm.

 

Wegen des, verdammten Dobe, habe ich nun zu wenig schlaf bekommen!

Wieso mach ich mir so viele Gedanken wegen Gestern...vielleicht mache ich mir doch mehr Sorgen, aber nur ein kleines bisschen wegen Gestern, das Gespräch mit meinem Dobe hat viele Erinnerungen wachgerüttelt, gute aber auch ein paar schlechte.

  
Stur, schreite ich zu meinem Bad um in die dusche zu stehen und zu schaudern als kaltes Wasser mein Gesicht traf, es war eine Wohltat und wecke somit meinen müden Geist.

  
Kurz überlege ich ob, ich mir nach dem Anziehen, meiner üblichen Kleidung, noch etwas essen sollte, aber dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an Kakshi's Worte und griff nur nach einer einzelnen Tomate und verschlang sie, das sollte bis zum Mittag reichen.

  
Ich dachte noch eine weile nach, bevor ich ein nervig, langes klingel von meiner Haustür wahrnahm, leicht hoffte ich, dass das Naruto war, doch die Hoffnung verschwand schnell wieder, als ich, entnervt meine Tür öffne und Sakura vor mir stand.

Wieso, Kami-Sama? Was habe ich dir getan, das du mich mit diesem Klotz am Bein bestrafst? Ist es Wegenden den Manju die ich mit drei von einem deiner Schreine gegessen habe? Dann tut es mir leider, aber ich war DREI, in dem alter, habe ich mir alles in den Mund gesteckt, was gut aussah!

"Hallo Sasuke-Kun~, ich dachte mir das ich dich abhole...und wir....naja, könnten zusammen gehen.„ die rosa Haarige errötete vor mir, wobei sie Ständig quietscht, was ist sie?

  
Ein Hundespielzeug, das die so oft, diesen nervigen Laut, von sich geben muss?

Ich bin ja eher, der Katzenmensch, vor allem, das es in meinem Clan Tradition ist, das wir einen Neko-Ninken zur Seite gestellt, bekommen. Aber dank, dem Verräter Abschaum, werde ich niemals die Möglichkeit, dazu bekommen......

  
Ich muss mir ein seufzten, das sehr genervt klang, verkneifen und ermahnte mich Still das ich sie nicht töten darf.

Obwohl, ich sagen könnte, das es eines, der anderen Mädchen gewesen wäre.

 _/Nein! Sasuke, so tief sinkst du jetzt nicht./_ , ermahne ich mich.

Also ging ich stillschweigend an ihr vorbei, schloss meine Tür ab und ging los ohne sie zu beachten, jedenfalls versuche ich dies, es war jedoch schwierig, da Sie ihre nicht vorhandene Brust an meinem Arm drückte und sich mit aller Kraft daran klammerte.

  
Kurz überlege ich, ob ich es mir leisten könnte meinen Arm abschneiden, dann fiel mir aber wider ein, wenn ich dies täte, könnte ich keine Jutsu mehr einsetzen, dies würde bedeuten, dass ich mich nicht an Itachi rächen konnte!

  
Wobei ich mir immer unsicherer wurde, was der wirkliche Grund für Itachi's Massenmord an unserem Clan ist.

Ich meine, er ist Pazifist, ich habe ihn damals mal mit Okaa-Sama reden hören, dass er das Töten und Kämpfen verachtet. Also wieso soll ein Mensch der das Morden so sehr verachten, die Menschen töten, die er liebt, nur um seine Macht zu beweisen?

Bei Naruto

Ich flitze, mit Kurama auf meinen Schultern über die Dächer der Straße um zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu gelangen, als ich endlich denn Trainingsplatz erreichte, blickte ich auf meine Uhr, die mir Iru-Nii-San zum Abschluss schenkte, nur um zu sehen das Kakashi erst in drei Stunden sich blicken lassen würde.

Mir ist bewusst, dass er das tut, wegen Obito. Aber sein Verhalten ist nicht gut, wenn er weiter in seinen Erinnerungen hängen bleibt, werden wir niemals ein richtiges Team.

**_//Vielleicht solltest, du es ihm sagen, Kit.//_ **

_/Ich, weis ja nicht, es könnte ihm mehr schaden, als helfen./_

Schnippisch kniff mir Kurama, mit seinen Zähnen in meine Nase.

Als ich aufblickte, da ich etwas gespürt habe, sah ich mich erstaunt um, als ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht der erste bin, es brauche genau zwei Sekunden um Kakashi in, einem nahegelegenen Baum zu finden und zu sehen, dass er sein Icha-Icha las.

  
Lächelnd lege ich mich also, genau unter dem Baum wo Kakashi saß.

Kurama setz sich auf meine Brust wo dieser so Tat als würde er mit meinem Finger spielen, innerhalb einer stunde tauchten auch Sasuke mit Sakura im Schlepptau auf.

Kakashi's Sicht

  
Ich habe, nicht erwartet, das Naruto-Kun so für auftaucht. Zudem, war ich über alle maßen erschrocken von dem Fuchs denn Naruto bei sich hatte, ich hatte keine Information darüber, das Naruto ein Haustier/ Ninken besaß und woher kam er?

  
Kam ich zu dem Schluss, bei genauer Betrachtung, des neuen Subjekts, das dieser Fuchs neun Schwänze hat, hieße, dass dies nicht mehr Naruto, sondern der Kyuubi ist?

  
Es begann sich der Angstschweiß auf meinem Körper zu bilden. Schnell wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit aber von Sakura und Sasuke abgelenkt die den Platz erreichten.

Sasuke blickte leicht irritierte auf Naruto's neues Anhängsel in Form des Fuchses "Ah hey Sas, das ist Kurama, einer meiner Cousins hat in mir Geschenkt, leider ist, mein Cousin in der Zwischenzeit, an einer Krankheit, verstorben, Ji.....ich meine Hokage-Sama, hat das bestätigt.„

  
Erklärte ihm der Blonde denn Tränen nah. Da ich das Salz, der Tränen in der Luft schon beinahe schmecken kann, aha also ein Uzumaki, der so lange überlebt, hat das er Naruto-Kun diesen Fuchs schicken, konnte?

  
Ich muss umbdedinft, später mit Hiruzen-Sams besprechen.

Naruto's Sicht

Langsam nähert sich Sasuke-Teme, Kura und mir und hielt einen Finger zu dem Fuchs.

Kurama der wusste, was Sasuke-Teme damit bezwecken wollte, schnupperte gespielt neugierig denn dargebotenen Finger, bevor er kleine Liebesbisse begann.

Sasuke's Sicht

Als ich meinen kleinen Dobe so ansah, bemerke ich endlich die Veränderung, Naruto hatte mal etwas anderes als sein Augenkrebs verursachenden Overall an, warte, er hat dieses Ding, gestern auch nicht getragen.

Naruto's Sicht

 

Kurama der wohl genug von Sasuke's Finger hat, bewegt sich wieder zu mir und Leckte indessen meine Nase.

  
 ** _//Du schuldest mir, was Gaki!//_** , leicht kichernd durch das Gefühl von Kuramas Zunge, nicke ich amüsiert.

  
Sasuke schmunzelte. "Süss", flüsterte er leise, ich konnte es dennoch hören.

  
HAH! Ich kann selbst, Kankuro in Suna fluchen hören!

 

**_//Kit, du übertreibst.//_ **

 

Sakura's Sicht

  
Wie kann, dieser Dobe, es wagen die Aufmerksamkeit von Sasuke-Kun zu stehlen!?

  
Ich knurrte, aber nicht vor Eifersucht. Also, stürme ich nach vorne, wenn Sasuke-Kun noch länger, mit dem Verlierer und dem tollwütigen Tier steht, wird er bestimmt von Naruto's Dumheit angesteckt

  
Ich schnappe mir, dieses ekelhafte Vieh. Das wieder zu meinem Sasuke-Kun versuchte zu gelangen wobei es ein erschrockenes Wimmern ausstiess, als ich es so überraschend Grob gepackt habe und plötzlich von mir so weit geworfen habe wie ich nur konnte.

  
Alle Anwesenden sahen Sakura erschrocken an, Naruto der sah, wie Kurama in Zeitlupe gegen einen Stein flog, kreischte, sein Körper bewegte sich Automatisch und Ketten schossen, aus dem Boden hinaus und sie begannen ein Netz zu bilden. Dass den erschrockenen Kitsune fing und wieder zu Naruto brachte, Kurama's Fell war von Kopf bis zu seinen Schwanzspitzen gesträubt.

  
Voller Verachtung Verpasste Sasuke, Sakura eine. "Wie kannst Du, es wagen?! Ein Tier zu verletzen, dass Dir nichts getan hat Haruno? Du widerst mich an!„, erschrocken starrte Sakura Ihren vermeintlichen Seelenverwandten an. "Aber..aber Sasuke-kun„, meint Sie schwach.

  
Wieso verstand Sasuke nicht das dieses Ding voller Keime war und zudem sicher noch die Tollwut besass?

  
Naruto der Kurama zu beruhigen, versucht, starrte die Haruno an, das war nicht die Sakura die er kannte, nein das war eine verzogene Göre, wenn Boruto oder Sarada gar Himawari so etwas getan hätte, wären sie über Narutos knie gelegt worden und hätten ihren Hintern versohlt gekriegt, bevor die Predigt dann begann und er sie danach tröstete.

Doch Sakura war nicht eines seiner Kinder und er viel zu Jung um dieses Mädchen Ihr Hintern zu versohlen wahrscheinlich würde sie denn anderen erzählen, dass er sie Sexuell belästigt hätte. Naruto schaudert nur schon von der Vorstellung.

 

Kakashi's Sicht

  
Immer noch schockiert, von Haruno-Sans tat, tauche ich aus einer Rauchwolke heraus auf.

 

Wieso tat das Mädchen einem Tier sowas an? War ihr Hass auf den Blonden so gross? "Kakashi Sensei? Darf ich nach dem Test ein Match gegen Haruno haben?„, fragte mich mein blonder Schüler ohne Emotionen. "Vielleicht, es könnte aber auch sein das ihr alle nach dem Test zurück an die Akademie müsst, wenn ihr nicht besteht!„, erkläre ich gespielt fröhlich.

  
Schockiert wurde ich angestarrt. "A...aber Sensei wir haben denn Test doch bestanden wir haben unser Stirnband, auch wenn es nicht alle verdient haben!„, Sie blickte vielsagend Naruto an der sie wiederum Ignorierte.

"Ihr seid immer noch Azubis nur, weil Ihr Euer Stirnband erhalten habt, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass ihr Genin seit, wenn ihr aber den Test besteht, werdet ihr vollwertige Genins sein, ihr müsst bloss bis zum Mittag mir die Glöckchen Abnehmen.„ ich zeige die beiden Objekte, Sasuke bemerkte wohl sofort das es nur zwei waren.

  
Sasuke's Sicht

  
Also hiesse das, dass einer von ihnen dennoch zur Akademie zurückmusste? Plötzlich Erinner ich mich, an eine Lektion von Itachi.

  
'Vergiss nicht Otouto Ninja sind meister der Täuschung alles, was sie Tun könnte auch anders sein, als man denkt!', ich knirsche verärgert mit meinen Zähnen, also war das nicht ein Test, der uns zu Genin machte, sondern mit etwas anderem zu tun hat? Zum Teil wohl um unsere Fähigkeiten zu Testen und vielleicht um zu sehen, ob wir als Team Arbeiten konnten?

  
Unauffällig blicke ich zu meinem Dobe, der Blonde sah mich für einen Moment wissend an, bevor er wieder zu Kakashi blickten. Der uns kurz erklärte, was wir nun zu tun hatten.

  
Allgemeine Sicht

  
Als alle in Position waren, gab Kakahi das Startsignal, sofort bewegten sich alle weg von ihm und versteckten sich im Wald, Sasuke war dabei Naruto gefolgt, Kakashi indessen holte sein Buch hervor, er hatte sich heute Morgen die neuste Ausgabe geholt.

  
Als Naruto zum Stillstand kam, sah er zu Sasuke. "Weißt du was dieser Test wirklich bewirken soll?„, Sasuke versuchte desinteressiert zu gucken schaffte es aber nicht wirklich. "Wohl über Teamarbeit, Iruka-Sensei hat mir erzählt das dieser Test schon von Sandaime-Sama benutzt wird.„, Sasuke nickte erstaunt.

  
"Also was machen wir jetzt?„, Naruto's blick wurde kurz abwesend, bevor er mit seinem Plan kam.

 

Naruto's Sicht

  
Ich springe gekonnt, aus den Büschen hinaus um Kakashi-Sensei frontal anzugreifen, dieser Stoppte meinen angriff und verdreht meine Hand, in der ich mein Kunai halte.

  
"Das ist, wirklich nicht klug, von Dir gewesen Naruto-Kun~„, oh Mann, Kakashi-Nii du bist zu sehr davon überzeugt das auch wir scheitern.

  
Ruhig lasse ich mein Kunai fallen und drückte in meine anderen Hand auf seine schulter, verblüfft sah er auf das Explosions-übungsigel, deren Explosionskraft, nur so stark wie ein Knallfrosch ist, er musste aber bemerkt haben das ich noch zehn weitere an mir trug.

"Wa....„ es gab einen lauten knall und ich löse mich in rauch auf.

 

 

_¦Jetzt bist du dran Boss!¦_

 

 

Teilt mir mein Doppelgänger mit, ich sah zu Sasuke-Teme und nicke ihm zu, wir springen beide hinaus und versuchen, denn überaschungs moment auszunutzen, doch Kakashi-Nii hat sich schon aus seiner starre gelöst und Kawarimi eingesetzt, Teme und ich beschlossen so schnell wie möglich uns zurückzuziehen.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro: puh das war, dass neue Kapitel Dattabayo! Sorry das es nicht so toll geschrieben ist, habe es schon drei Mal umgeschrieben. Vielen Dank für die Kudos und die dieser Geschichte Folgen! Ihr seid Grossartig!

  
Naru: Hey! Klau mir nicht meinen Spruch!*beginnt zu schmollen*

  
Sasuke: Das mit dem Psychologen, stimmt nicht war bei einer *grummelt*

  
Shiro: *starrt* das glaube ich Dir nicht!


	7. Shikkaku? Kakashi no Ketsuron

Shiro: ヘ(^0^)ヘ Hallo Leute, danke an alle, die so Fleissig, diese Geschichte verfolgen und mir sogar Kommentar hinterlassen, ihr gebt mir so viele Energie dadurch, das ich nicht aufhören kann weiterzuschreiben, da es mir in den Fingern Juckt, zu wissen was ich als Nächstes schreibe.٩(๑•◡-๑)۶ⒽⓤⒼ❤

  
Naruto: Warte....der Kyuubi und ich sind Freunde?

  
Sasuke: Sie hat das doch im letzten Kapitel geschrieben, Dobe!

  
Naruto: Ja,Ja Teme, du mich auch!

  
Shiro: Warte...wieso seid ihr dreizehn?

Naruto: Huh, ich bin seit...ähm drei Monaten dreizehn?!

  
Sasuke: Dobe, das meint Shiro nicht, naja als wir aufgewacht sind, waren wir mit diesem blauen Schleim bedeckt.

  
Shiro: Wieso wart ihr an meinem Schrank?

  
Sasuke&Naruto: *zucken mit ihren schultern*

  
Shiro: Na gut, das werden wir später klären, viel pass mit dem neuen Kapitel♪L(´▽｀L )♪  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zurzeit bei Sakura Sicht

  
In meinem Versteck, Plane ich gerade, wie ich eine der Glocke bekommen kann, um so Sasuke-Kun zu Beweise, dass ich die beste Wahl bin! Danach würde Sasuke-Kun der ebenfalls eine Glocke hatte denn hässlichen Freak vergessen, mich in seine Arme nehmen und Richtung Sonnenuntergang gehen, wenn wir beide dann 16 sind, wird er mir einen Heiratsantrag machen und zuhause bleiben während ich meine Karriere starten werde als Super- Model mit vier Kindern und einer Superfigur!

  
Ich springe, aus meinem Versteck um zu Kakashi-Sensei, zu gelangen, die Glocke. Wird mein sein!

  
Allgemeine Sicht

 

Sie kicherte verrückt, Kakashi der ihr gefolgt war schauderte, er kannte dieses Kichern, schnell legt er, auf eine Bestimmte stelle eine Illusion genau im richtigen Moment, sah Sakura wie Sasuke aufgespiesst wurde durch das Genjutstu. "Sakura, hilf mir bitte.", sprach ihr Sasuke mit letztem Atem.

  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

  
Hörte man aus dem Wald.

  
Kakashi machte sich eine Notiz, das er unbedingt mit dem Hokage sprechen musste, auch wenn Sakura von den Kunoichis als Rocky of the Year gepriesen wurde, waren ihre Fähigkeiten scheiße!

 

Sasuke sprang erschrocken auf. "Ruhig Teme das war nur Sakura, wahrscheinlich, hat Kakashi sie in einem Genjutsu gefangen!„, Sasuke nickte, sie bereiteten weiter alles vor, als endlich der Echte Kakashi in ihre Falle lief, gab Naruto das Zeichen.

  
Nur leider hat, Kakashi-Sensei uns beide bemerkt und in einem Schwung über seine Schulter geworfen. Dabei lande ich wohl oder übel auf unser Mittagessen, bedörbelt sah ich auf die zwei Bentos, auf die ich gefallen bin, Essensreste, kleben an meinen Armen, Beinen und wohl oder übel in meinen Haaren, Sasuke-Teme ist ins Wasser gefallen und sieht, mehr wie eine Nasse Katze als, ein Wütender Uchiha aus.

Oh, verdammte scheisse. Sasuke-Teme ist wütend und greift, Kakashi-Nii, in dem ihm bekannten Uchiha-Kampfstiel an, leider ist diese Kampfkunst ohne Katana oder Kampf-Fächer nicht so effektiv wie mit einem. Kakashi, sieht erstaunt zu wie Sasuke-Teme, die Fingerzeichen Uma und Tora, für das Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu einsetzt.

  
Aus Sasuke-Temes Mund, kam ein grosser Feuerball, Ouch. Der Teme, hatte mir einmal Gestanden, das er sich seinen Wangen und Rachen leicht verbrannt hatte, da er zu viel Chakra hineingelegt hat.

  
Ich sehe zu, wie Kakashi-Nii, in den lodernden Flamen verschwand, Sasuke-Teme jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen!

  
Als sich der Rauch lichtet, ist nur noch ein kleiner Krater übrig, wo Kakashi-Nii gestanden ist, es dauerte keine 30 Sekunden, bis Kakashi-Nii's Hand unter Sasuke-Teme's Fuss auftaucht und ihn, bis zum Hals in die Erde zieht.

Verdammt, ich hätte beinahe zu lachen angefangen! Geschieht dir recht, Sasuke-Teme auch wenn ich dich Liebe....natürlich nur wie ein Bruder! Aber du musst, lernen dein Temperaments zu beherrschen!

  
Kakshi-Nii wischt gerade, denn Dreck von seiner Kleidung, als er mich erblickt.

  
"Ups, es tut mir leid, das war euer Mittagessen.„, er sah nicht, sehr mitleidig aus.

  
"Kurama, jetzt!„

  
Kurama sprang, aus einer Baumkrone, auf Kaskashi-Sensei und schnappt sich, wenigstens eine der Glocken, so schnell der kleine konnte, sprintet er zu mir und reicht mir das Glöckchen.

  
**_//Verdammt Kit, wieso bist du voller Essen?//_ **

  
Ich kann ihn, lachen hören, Verräter!

  
Kakashi-Sensei und Sasuke-Teme sahen doch recht verwirrt aus.

"Was? Kurama ist mein Ninken, er gehört zu meiner Ninja-Austatung, also darf er für mich, dieses Glöckchen erhalten.„, ich versuche wirklich hart, nicht zu lachen.

  
Verstehend nickt, Kakashi-Sensei mir zu.

  
Das bimmeln, der Uhr löste unsere Spannung.

  
"Die Zeit ist vorbei und wie ich sehe, hat nur Naruto-Kun, eine Glocke.„,

 

Kakashi's Sicht

Ich habe wirklich nicht gedacht, dass der kleine so schlau wäre. Ich hätte von Uchiha-Kun oder Haruno-San erwartet, dass sie eine Glocke erwischen, vor allem sehe ich denn vorläufigen versuch von Teamarbeit, zischen denn beiden, Haruno-San ist, laut ihrem ruhigen Chakra-Fluss, denn ich, ohne grosse Mühe spüren konnte, immer noch ohnmächtig.

  
Sie hat sofort, auf Eigenverantwortung gehandelt, was ich doch recht, bewundere, aber sie hat ihre ganze Konzentration auf, ihre Fantasie mit Uchiha-Gaki gerichtet, verdammt ich muss wirklich auf ein psychologisches Attest, für alle drei bestehen, denn es gibt doch noch Hoffnung, das ich ein Team trainieren werde.

  
Hm, aber wenn werde ich an den Baumstumpf fesseln? Oh. Ich schlage meine Hände zusammen. Haruno-San ist, als einzige in mein Genjutsu gefallen und hat den einzigen Fehler gemacht, denn man als Team machen kann, sich auf sich selbst zu verlassen, ohne die stärken ihrer Mitstreiter einzubeziehen.

 

Sasuke's Sicht

 

Verwirrt, sehe ich zu wie Kakashi-Sensei, Haruno fesselt, mit der Begründung, das sie als einzige, nicht mal versucht hat, ihn anzugreifen.

  
Mir wurde ein Bento, in die Hand gedrückt. "Leider, sind durch unsere Kämpfe die anderen beide Nutzlos.„, fragend, sehe ich zu dem Dobe, er sah, mir in die Augen bevor, er seinen blick zu Sakura wandern lässt, ihr Magengrummeln, war schon auf dem Weg hier her, nicht zu überhören.

  
Kakashi-Sensei, hat sich in der Zwischenzeit, in Rauch aufgelöst.

  
Also, gebe ich es Naruto, der die Einwegstäbchen, die beigefügt sind, auseinander bricht und Sakura, die Stäbchen, mit essen gefüllt hinhält.

  
"Naruto-Baka! Du darfst mich nicht füttern und überhaupt, als würde ich essen von DIR, annehmen„, "Sakura! Iss, ich konnte, Dein Magen-grummel schon heute Morgen hören, so wie DU gerade bist, bist du nur ein Klotz an meinem Bein„, donnere ich, Ihr entgegen.

  
Erschrocken starrt sie mich an, bevor sie widerwillig, Ihren Mund öffnet und sich von dem Dobe füttern lässt, nebenbei, streichelt, der Dobe, seinen Ninken, hmmm, ich könnte mir ebenfalls, einen Ninken...einen Neko-Ninken besorgen.

  
Verdammt, wenn ich das jetzt mache, dann sieht es so aus, als würde ich nur denn Dobe kopieren, ok. Dann warte ich, noch zwei Monate.

  
"grmmmm"

Erschocken, halte ich meinen, knurrenden Bauch. Nein, nein, nein Uchiha erröten nicht!

Naruto's Sicht

  
Ich bin schon, leicht erstaunt, wieso Sakura-Chan, dieses Mal, statt ich, an den Stumpf, gebunden wurde. Dennoch bin ich erleichtert, als Sasuke-Teme dann auch noch, Sakura-Chan überredete zu Essen, hatte ich beinahe, gedacht das ich Träumen würde. Bis mir Kurama in mein Knöchel kneift.

  
**_//Siehst du Kit, du schläfst nicht!//, /Deswegen, musst du mich doch nicht kneifen!/_ **

  
Wieso muss er immer so nervig sein? Sind etwa so ältere Geschwister?

  
**_//So ist es Kit, du wirst immer, mein kleiner nerviger Otoutou sein!~//_** , schnurrt mir Kurama in Gedanken zu.

  
Es macht mich glücklich, solange ich Kurama, an meiner Seite habe, werde ich nie wieder einsam sein.

  
In meinem Bauch, breitet sich eine wohlige wärme aus.

  
**_//Hmpf. Keine Sorge Kit, solange ich lebe, wirst du mich nicht los.//_ **

  
Iruka's Sicht

 

Gespannt, sah ich meine neuen Schüler an, heute ist der ehrenwerte Enkel, von Hokage-Sama, in die öffentliche Schule eingetreten und nun sollte er sich, wie die anderen Kinder vor ihm vorstellen.

  
"Kore! Mein Name ist Sarutobi Konohamaru, Kore! Ich bin acht Jahre alt. Meine Hobbys sind, Trainieren und mit Naruto-Nii-San zu trainieren, der auch mein Rivale ist! Kore!„

  
Eine einzelne Schweissperle, lief meine Stirn hinunter, bitte....Kami-Sama, nicht noch so ein Junge, wie Naru.

 

Auch, wenn ich denn kleinen, über alles liebe. Ich werde keinen zweiten seinenes Schlages, überleben können.

  
...

  
_/Warte, hat....hat Konohamaru-Kun gerade, meinen kleinen Naru...Na....Naruto-Nii-San genannt?/_

  
Hat mein kleiner, Kitsune, es geschafft und seinen ersten Freund gefunden? Und dann noch, der ehrenwerte Enkel!

  
"Noch etwas, wer mich, ehrenwerter Enkel oder ehrenwerter Enkel des Hokage nennt, dem Poliere ich die Fresse! Ich heisse Sarutobi Konohamaru! Merkt euch das! Kore! Ich bin mein eigener Mensch und irgendwann, werde ich meinen Jii-Chan übertreffen und Hokage werden!„, leises flüstern, halte in meinem Klassenzimmer wieder.

  
Das werden, drei spannende Jahre. Ich lächle Konohamaru-Kun freundlich an, gut gesprochen kleiner!

  
Sasuke's Sicht

 

"Hier Teme.„, erschrocken, aus meinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden, sehe ich zu meinem Dobe, der mir eine Schwarze Bentobox, entgegen hält, verblüfft nehme ich sie an und öffne ohne zu zögern die Box.

  
Der göttliche Geruch von Tomaten, erreicht meine Nase, in der Box sind vier Abteile und in jedem steckte etwas mit Tomaten.

  
Erstaunt, sehe ich, meinen Dobe an.

  
"Nun iss schon! Kakashi-Sensei meinte vorher, das der Test nach dem Mittagessen weiter geht!„, dankend, nicke ich.

  
Ich nahm zögernd, den ersten bissen, auch wenn ich schon gestern, das Essen des Dobe's gegessen habe, bin ich immer noch auf der Hut wegen seinen streichen! Bei dem kann man doch nie wissen!

"Oh, bei den Tengus! Das schmeckt göttlich!„,....verdammt! Habe ich das gerade wirklich laut gesagt?

  
Ich begann, denn zweiten Bissen, in meinen Mund zu schieben, als ich an meinem Kragen gepackt wurde und auf den Boden geschleudert, werde, etwas schweres...vieleicht ein Fuss? Ist zwischen meinen Schulterblättern und drückt mich an Ort und Stelle, mein Arm, ist schmerzhaft nach Hintern gebogen, Sakura stiess, ein Kreischen aus.

  
Vielen Dank auch Sakura, dein Kreischen, bringt mir gar nichts, ausser Tinnitus.

  
Ich sehe wie Naruto, aufgestanden ist und wohl meinen Peiniger berechnend ansieht, wer hätte gedacht das der Dobe das drauf hat? Also ich bestimmt nicht!

  
"Ihr drei, habt Qualifikation, um Ninja zu werden. Ihr seid bloss kleine Kinder.„ , knurrt uns Kakashi-Sensei an und begann, stärker druck auf meinen Arm auszuüben.

Knurrend, beisse ich meine Zähne zusammen, ich werde ihm nicht die genugtun geben, einen laut des Schmerzens auszustossen, ich habe es mir an diesem schrecklichen Tag versprochen, ich werde mich niemanden mehr Unterwerfen, ich werde keine Schwäche zeigen!

  
Niemals!

  
Sakura's Sicht

 

Wie kann, dieser Fiesling es wagen meinen Sasuke-Kun zu verletzten?!

  
"HÖR AUF, AUF MEINEN SASUKE-KUN HERUMZUTRAMPELN!„, rief ich dem Rüpel zu und versuche meine Fesseln zu lösen.

  
Naruto's Sicht

 

Ich hasse diesen Moment, wirklich. Alle meine Instinkte, schreien mich an Kakashi-Nii zu töten oder Tödlich zu verwunden und mit Sasuke-Teme abzuhauen und ein Versteck zu finden, um ihn zu beschützen.

  
Vor meinen Augen, erschien das Bild, von meinem Sasuke, als er Tod auf dem Boden lag.

  
Verdammt, beruhige dich, Baka!

"Ihr nehmt das Leben, als Ninja auf die leichte Schulter.„, Sakura erstarrt und Sasuke-Teme versteift sich.

  
"Warum haben wir euch für den Test wohl in Gruppen aufgeteilt?„, "Was meinst du?„, Sakura-Chans Stimme, klingt schüchtern, geradezu ängstlich.

  
"Kurz gesagt, habt ihr, nichts verstanden, worum es bei dieser Prüfung wirklich geht. Wie bestimmen wir wohl, ob jemand besteht?„, „Das wollte ich schon am Anfang fragen.„

  
Aha, und wieso hast du das nicht getan Sakura-Chan? Ach ja ich vergass, du warst, damit beschäftigt, Kurama-Nii gegen einen stein zu schleudern!

  
"Oh Mann. Benutzt doch mal euren Verstand. Versteht ihr nicht denn Sinn einer Dreiergruppe?„, ich begann zu zappeln.

  
"Das haben ich und Sasuke-Teme doch versucht!„, knurre ich gespielt wütend.

  
"Ja, ihr habt es versucht, doch keiner von euch, hat sich um Haruno-San gekümmert als Sie in Gefahr war. Es geht um Teamwork.

  
"Zu...zusammenarbeit also?„, murmelt Sasuke-Teme.

  
"Genau. Ihr habt es zu spät erkannt. Zu dritt hättet ihr die Glöckchen vielleicht bekommen, obwohl, Uzumaki-Kun, dank seinem Ninken, eine Glocke erhalten hat, wieso konntest du nicht mit den anderen zusammen arbeiten? Als du wusstest, dass du es nicht alleine schaffen konntest?„, ich kann die ehrliche, Neugierde in seiner Stimme hören.

  
"Aber wie bedauerlich, auch wenn du, ein glöckchen besitzt. Bist du durchgefallen!„

  
Seine Stimme klingt hart und bitter.

  
"Warum gab es dann nur zwei Glöckchen? Einer von und hätte dann ja ganz sicher keines bekommen.„, knurre ich.

  
Sakura-Chan nickt neben mir. "Durch den Konflikt hätte sich die Gruppe aufgelöst.„, hilft sie mir jetzt ernst Haft, nach alledem?

"Richtig. Ich wollte euch gegeneinander ausspielen.„, Sasuke-Teme und Sakura-Chan, stiesen ein. "Was?", aus.

  
"Ich wollte prüfen, ob ihr das Wohl der Gruppe vor das eigene Wohl stellen könnt. Das war mein Ziel. Es kam euch nicht wirklich in den Sinn. Oder Sakura-San?„, er sah sie streng an.

  
"Du warst so besessen von Sasuke-Kun, dass du dich nicht um Naruto gekümmert hast, der deine Hilfe brauchte, es ist egal, ob es nur ein Doppelgänger war oder nicht, DU als seine Kameradin, hättest mich ablenken sollen, damit er eine Chance auf Flucht gehabt haben hätten sollte. Und du Naruto-Kun, du hast wenigstens versucht, einen Plan mit Sasuke-Kun zu machen. Schlussendlich hast du es aber im Alleingang, gemacht, du machst immer alles alleine oder?„

  
Ouch, das tut weh! Man Kakashi-Nii, du weißt, welche Punkte, du drücken musst, um jemanden verletzten kannst.

  
Kakashi-Nii, zieht mit einem Ruck an Sasuke-Temes Arm, ein leiser Schrei von meinem Teme ist zu hören...hat...hat, Kakashi-Nii, ihm gerade seine Schulter, ausgekugelt???

  
"Und du hast beschlossen, nach all der Planung, von dir und Naruto-Kun, dass die beiden nur lästig sind, oder etwa nicht? Missionen führt man in Gruppen durch. Individuelle Fähigkeiten sind auch wichtig. Aber Teamwork ist am wichtigsten. Wenn der Einzelne nur an sich denkt, könnten die Kameraden getötet werden.„, Kakashi-Nii's blick, an uns vorbei, wahrscheinlich hat, er gerade eine Rückblende von Uchiha Obito's Tod.

  
"Ein Beispiel..„, Kakashi-Nii holt ein Kunai hervor, wirft es auf Sakura, und durchschneidet ihre fesseln, bevor er ein zweites herausnimmt.

  
Und es an Sasuke-Temes, Halsschlagader drückt. "Sakura-San, töte Naruto. Sonst wird Sasuke-San sterben.

  
Sakura-Chan keucht und nimmt ein Kunai, in ihre Hände, sie Zittert.

  
"Ww...warte, Sakura-Chan!„, stottere ich erschrocken.

  
"So etwas kann passieren. Aber, das du jetzt wirklich, ein Kunai in deinen Händen hältst, beweist mir, das etwas in deinem Kopf nicht stimmt. Ihre seid ein Team, Teammitglieder Töten sich nicht, gegenseitig.„, Kakashi-Nii, packt sein Kunai, wieder weg.

Sasuke's Sicht

  
Ich sah zu, wie sie erleichtert, mit ihrem Kunai zusammen sackt.

  
"Ich hab mich, echt erschrocken.„, keucht sie erleichtert.

  
Wie kann sie es wagen, sie wollte Naru töten, nur weil Kakashi-Sensei mein Leben bedroht hat, als wollte, ich das er für mich stirbt! Wieso bin ich nur immer noch so schwach?

  
Verdammte Scheisse!!!

  
"Der Feind, nimmt eine Geisel und ihr müsst entscheiden, wehn ihr verlieren werdet. Bei jeder Mission ist euer Leben in Gefahr.„, mit einer schnellen, Bewegung, renkt er meinen Arm wieder ein und steht auf.

  
Ich kann aus meinem Augenwinkel heraus sehen, das er uns denn Rücken zudreht, und zu dem Gedenkstein tritt.

  
Kakashi's Sicht

 

"Seht mal, in diesem Stein, sind viele Namen eingemeisselt. Diese Ninja werden in unserem Dorf als Helden verehrt.„, mit zitternder Hand, streiche ich über die Namen, meiner Freunde, ich fahre jeden Buchstaben, mit meinem Finger nach.

  
_/Sicher wird der kleine, sowas wie "Das ist es. Das ist echt gut. Ich lasse meinen Namen in den Stein meisseln. Dann bin ich ein Held. Dann werde ich nie wie ein Hund sterben. Ich will ein Held sein." oder so etwas in der Art./_

  
"D...du hast, deine Kameraden verloren, nicht war Kakashi-Sensei?„, seine Stimme klingt, wirklich traurig und verstehend, wie kann das sein, kleiner. Du erinnerst dich doch nicht mal an den Tod, deiner Eltern...meiner Familie!

  
"Genau, das sind keine gewöhnliche Helden...-Sie sind im Dienst umgekommen. Das ist, wie ihr wisst ein Gedenkstein. Wie Naruto-Kun erwähnt hat, sind die Namen einiger meiner engsten Freunde hier eingraviert.„, beklommenes schweigen folgt meiner Erklärung.

  
Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihnen. "Wie ich euch es versprochen habe, gebe ich euch noch eine letzte Chance. Aber dieser Wettstreit um die Glöckchen wird noch viel härter sein. Ihr dürft nun zu Mittag essen. Ausser Naruto-Kun, da du Sakura-San, dein Bento gegeben hast!„, ich fessle denn kleinen nun, an den Stamm, an dem ich vor wenigen Minuten Haruno-San befreit habe.

  
"Ihr habt das Bento, schon zur Hälfte, Sakura-San gegeben, der Rest gehört Sasuke-Kun. Wer Naruto-Kun etwas gibt, wird direkt disqualifiziert. Hier mach ich die Regeln. Kapiert?„, ich lasse, eine Rauchbombe fallen und ziehe mich, an meinen Gewohnten, Rückzugsort in den Baumwipfeln zurück um die Kinder zu beobachten.

  
Sakura's Sicht

 

Überglücklich, füttere ich Sasuke-Kun, wie eine gute Ehefrau, selbst Kakashi-Sensei hat erkannt, das ich gutes Ehefrauen, Material abgeben würde!

  
Sasuke's Sicht

 

Ich weiche Sakura's, versuchen aus, mich zu füttern und begann mich umzusehen, wo das Bento gelandet ist, das mir Naru....ich meine Dobe, für mich gekocht hat.

  
Hmm, er würde eine gute Ehefrau oder Ehemann abgeben!

  
Warte was denke ich? Ich muss vor Hunger und Stress verrückt werden, genau das muss es sein! Nach einer Mahlzeit und etwas Entspannung wird es mir wieder besser gehen.

  
Ich fand das Bento und zu meinem erstaunen war es sogar noch ganz, Kurama balancierte es auf seinen Schweifen. Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn ansah, trabt er zu mir und lässt mich das Bento von ihm nehmen.

  
Wütend knurrt, der kleine Kitsune, als Sakura ihn zu treten versucht.

  
Das kleine Ding, biss ihr in die Hand und versteckt sich, blitzschnell hinter mir, als sie zu kreischen begann. Mann ihre Stimme ist noch unangenehmer, als die von Fingernägeln die an einer Tafel, entlang kratzen!

  
Das Bento, das sie, gehalten hatte. Viel auf ihr Kleid.

Leicht wehmütig, starre ich auf mein Bento, der Dobe hat noch nichts gegessen und wir brauchen ihn, für nachher. Vor allem hat er mir dieses Bento gemacht. Ich denke nämlich nicht das, dass ein Zufall war, dass es voll von Tomaten Gerichten ist.

  
"Hier, bitte.„, ich halte ihn, meine Stäbchen mit, einem der gefüllten Onigiri hin.

  
"Aber Sasuke-Kun...Sensei hat doch eben...-„, "Das ist in Ordnung.

  
Er ist jetzt nicht da. Wir werden gleich als Team um die Glöckchen kämpfen. Wenn Naruto-Baka, zu schwach ist, fällt das auf das Team zurück.„, verdammt seist du Sakura, das ich so etwas sagen muss. Aber anders, hört die Ja nicht zu.

  
Sie nickt, mir verstehend mit Herzchen in den Augen zu, als ich Naru, nochmals einen Happen geben will kommt ein starker Wind auf.

  
Kakashi-Sensei landet vor uns. "Ihr habt die Regen gebrochen. Seid ihr bereit für die Strafe?„, verdammt, was sind das für Fingerzeichen?

  
Egal, ich muss Naru beschützen. Also erhebe ich mich und stelle mich, mit ausgestreckten armen vor ihm. Ich werde es nicht zulassen das mir nochmals, jemand weggenommen wird!  
Der Himmel, verdunkelt sich und blitze, schlugen in Bäume ein, Sakura stiess ein Quetschen aus und klammert sich an meine Hüfte fest.

  
"Irgend welche, letzten Worte?„, "Aber du hast doch gesagt...dddas...-„, ich unterbreche Naru's Gestammel.

  
"Wir sind ein Team und du hast gesagt...das ein Team niemals seine Kameraden im Stich lässt! Lieber breche ich die Regeln und bin Abschaum, als das ich sie Befolge und einen Kameraden im Stich lasse!

  
Naruto's Sicht

 

Kakashi-Nii und auch ich erstarre von Sasuke's Ansprache, Warte ist das etwa ein Uchiha-Ding?

  
Kakashi-Nii's Anspannung, löst sich und er beugt sich vor, bevor er uns anlächelt, ich denke das er lächelt, da seine Augen geschlossen sind und sich Lachfalten an seine Augenränder bilden.

  
"Ihr habt bestanden!„, gratuliert, der uns jetzt wirklich?

  
"WAS?„, schreien wir im Einklang.

  
"Ihr habt bestanden. Ihr seid die ersten. Die anderen haben einfach nur gedankenlos meine Anweisung befolgt. Ein Ninja muss die Dinge durchschauen. In der Welt der Ninja sind diejenigen welche Regeln brechen, Abschaum. Aber...Typen, die ihre Kameraden im Stich lassen, sind noch viel schlimmer.„ Oh Mann, Kakashi-Nii es tut mir so leid.

  
Die Emotionen, die ich in seinem Chakra spüren kann sind überwältigend, doch unter all der Trauer und dem Selbsthass, ist ein kleiner Hoffnungschimmer....von...liebe? Ah er empfindet Brüderliche liebe für Obito-San.

  
_**//Red dir das nur weiter ein Kit, dann wird es bestimmt, irgendwann wahr!//**_ , schnarrst du mich jetzt wirklich an? Idiotischer Pelzball!

  
Sakura-Chan quietscht, aufgeregt. Als Kashi-Nii verkündet, das wir morgen unsere erste Mission haben.

  
Verdammt das ist doch bestimmt die Mission, mit der Yokai Neko, Tora!

  
Kakashi's Sicht

 

Ich drehe meinen Schüler, denn rücken zu, tränen versuchen wich einen Weg zu über mein Gesicht zu bahnen, wurden aber von meiner Maske aufgehalten, dass ich so vertraute Worte, von Uchiha Sasuke hören würde, hätte ich mir niemals träumen lassen vielleicht ist er ja doch anderes, als ich gedacht habe.

  
Ich mache mich denn Weg, zu Hanae-Sensei, der örtliche Jugendpsychologe, unseres Krankenhauses.

  
Geduldig warte ich, in seinem Wartezimmer auf ihn.  
"Hallo, Kashi-Chan. Lange nicht gesehen, was bringt dich zu mir?„, leicht eingeschnappt blicke ich zu Hanae-Sensei.

  
"Ich bin kein Kind mehr! Ich komme zu dir, da ich endlich ein Team habe und mir Sorgen mache, um ihre geistige Gesundheit.„, Hanae-Sensei, sah mich erstaunt an.

  
"So, so. Du hast endlich ein Team, dann Gratulation, ich werde sie, nächste Woche, für Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag, einzeln sprechen und dann am Samstagmorgen, eine Gruppensitzung mit dir machen!„, Hanae-Sensei klatscht erfreut mit deinem Kindlichen lächeln, in seine Hände, dafür das er fünf Jahre älter als ich ist, benimmt er sich immer noch wie ein Kind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shiro: Es ist mir, während ich die, Serie angeschaut habe, aufgefallen, das Konohamaru und Haku, eigentlich die einzigen in seinem Alter (oder Jünger) gewesen sind, die Naruto ohne Verachtung von Anfang an behandelt haben. In seinen ganzen Akademi Jahren, waren nur die Clan-Kinder "nett" zu ihm, da deren Eltern, mit seinen Eltern befreundet waren, ich finde das schon Traurig, vor allem, da ich damit rechne, das die Akademi, mindestens 30 - 50 Kinder von 6 - 12 Jahren ausbildet, ich habe absichtlich, Iruka's Gespräch mit Hiruzen, herausgenommen, da er ja im letzten Kapitel, mit Kakashi gesprochen hat und sich seiner Quote bewusst ist.

  
Naruto: Ich hatte Freunde! Dattabayo!

  
Shiro: Nenn mir einen, der nicht Iruka, Hiruzen, Ayame, Teuchi oder die Frauen und Männer aus dem Rotlichtviertel sind.

  
Naruto: Eh.....Eto....Anno...Kiba?

  
Kiba: Was? Was ist das hier?

  
Shiro: Oh? Verdammt ich habe vergessen, denn Beschwörungskreis zu deaktivieren *Gibt Kiba, einen Crashkurs, der vergangenen Kapitel und der jetzigen Frage*

  
Kiba: Sorry Naruto, aber wir haben früher nur mit dir abgehangen, weil du der schlechteste von uns warst und du immer den Ärger bekommen hast, wenn ich und die anderen Mist gebaut haben.๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

  
Naruto: W..was.꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱

  
Kiba: Du warst halt, der Klassen Clown.

Naruto: Mein ganzes leben, ist eine Lüge?

  
Shiro: War es das, nicht sowieso? Ich meine nehmen wir nur schon   
Hiruzen, der dir sagte, dass er weder deine Eltern, noch einen anderen Verwandten von dir kannte.

  
Sasuke: Urusai! *zieht Naruto in eine Umarmung, um ihn zu trösten.*

Shiro: Ok, so ich hoffe, das euch das neuste Kapitel, spass gemacht hat. Ich werde versuchen, weiter jede Woche. einmal etwas hochzuladen, verspreche aber, dennoch nichts Festes, da ich seid dem letzen Kapitel, keine mehr zum nachkorrigieren habe, alle Kapitel die ihr jetzt, lesen werdet, sind frisch getippt.


End file.
